Dangerous Liason
by tarskeewee
Summary: John and Natalie are recently divorced. Evangeline is a new attorney in town with a dark past. She and John share a dangerouse enemy and are thrown together to survive his wrath.
1. Chapter 1

**Dangerous Liasons: Evangeline**

by tarskeewee08

Drake sat outside of the Palace with binoculars. When she stepped up to the valet with her ticket he smiled. Wow, Chaz sure knew how to pick them. Watching her standing on the curb waiting for her car he took her in. She was HOT. Standing in a soft peach sundress with matching high heeled sandals he watched as the wind whipped at the hem of her dress causing it to blow around her legs. Her caramel colored skin glistening in the sun. She wore her hair long and flowing around her shoulders. When the valet arrived in her convertible E55 AMG Benz, Drake smirked.

"So she has money too hunh?" he said amused. "My damn money!"

The chocolate goddess slipped on her shades and then climbed into her convertible while the valet held the door appreciatively. Checking herself in the mirror Drake watched as she fixed her lipstick. Starting his truck he pulled from the curb. He had to make sure he didn't loose her.

Driving behind her he watched her race up the expressway ducking and weaving between cars. "This broad lives dangerously" he laughed trying to keep up with her.

Now riding right behind her he saw her hair blowing in the wind and he wondered what it would feel like in his hands. Chaz must have had some fun when he had her under his control. It didn't matter, Drake could careless about some sexy black broad. He wanted his damn money and her life depended on revealing where it was.

John sat in the office going over his files. Natalie walked in. "Hey you ready to go?"  
John looked up aggravated. They'd been divorced for about 3 months now and she still acted like they were some kind of couple. "I have work to do"

Natalie frowned "Have you eaten? I was thinking about trying that new Italian restaurant on 5th and Brasher Street." 

John ignored her and kept reading his file.

Natalie looked at the man she loved for the past 5 years and sighed. Yes it was over but she fought a good fight to keep her husband and her love was as strong today as it was 5 years ago. Why was he so distant? "John"

Looking up from his paperwork he frowned "What?"

"Can you not do this? Shut me out like we're strangers. Its just dinner."

John sat back in his chair "We're divorced. I don't want to entertain you. I don't even have too anymore. Can you please just back off!"

Natalie flinched at the harsh way he spoke to her. "Sorry, I just wanted to talk to you about the selling of our place. I think I have a buyer and…."

"I'm busy" he said returning to his paper work.

Natalie saw it was hopeless when he was in this type of mood. She sighed and walked out closing his door.

John looked up once the door closed. He hated being an ass but he was sick to death of her. Everything about her now got on his nerves. He left the FBI and joined the Llanview police department for obscurity. The last case he collared almost pushed him over the edge.

His relationship with her was shallow from the start, meeting her in a bar and having drunken sex the same night was there background story. He never really loved any woman but she was so complying and always there to wait on him hand and foot he married her out of boredom. 

Well who knew marriage to her would be even more boring. He was sick to death of her. The Buchanan family and all their posturing were full of a bunch of loons. Being free of that clan was the best thing that came from the divorce.

Sighing he grabbed the toy football on his desk and tossed it in the air. Nothing interesting ever happened here. Maybe he should just pack it all up and head back to DC. Deep in thought he didn't hear Antonio knock on the door. 

Antonio walked into the office and saw John daydreaming "Hey bro"  
John looked up and smiled "What's up partner?"  
"Jessica wanted me to invite you to dinner tonight"  
John rolled his eyes "Let me guess Natalie will be there"

Antonio shrugged "Maybe"

"No thanks"

"You sure?"

"Positive!" 

Antonio laughed and walked back out. "Suit yourself"

John turned on his computer to check his case load. Boredom caused him to surf over to the FBI hot sheet. Every now and then he missed the bureau and sometimes he checked to see if the scumbags he put away were on the loose again. That's when he saw it.

Drake "Enforcer" Cecoli had been paroled.

John read the release date and saw it happened less than a month ago. "Oh shit!" 

Turning in his chair he called his buddy Wess at the FBI.

"This is Wess"

"It's McBain"

Wess smiled and leaned in his chair "Knew I would get this call soon"

"Why didn't you call me?"

"You don't work for the bureau remember…besides Drake paid his debt to society, he's a free man"

"What's the word on Chaz his brother?"

"Don't know been off radar since the Drake got tagged. Not sure where he is."

John blew out his breath. His gut told him Drake's release was bad, really bad. "Where's Drake headed? He has to be on parole so what state?"

Wess typed on his keyboard "He went back to New York."

"What part?" John said sitting up.

"Brooklyn"

"What?"

"Says he moved to Brooklyn to be next to his mother"

"Mother? Thought he came from a test tube"

Wess laughed "Sorry buddy, can't divulge any more information."

"Cool, thanks for the info"

John hung up the phone. "Drake was out of jai. He would be looking for his money?" His brother Chaz refused the witness protection program. Drake being free spelled bad news.

Bo walked in John's office unannounced "Got a situation"

"Okay" John said leaning back in his chair

"John Doe just came in."

"So?"

"Fingerprints came back hot."

"So who is he?"

Bo rubbed his jaw. "Does the name Chaz Cecoli mean anything to you?"

John's adrenaline started pumping "What did you say…"

Bo threw the file on John's desk. "You name is all over this file…like I said we got a situation."

Evangeline walked into the station. She had to see her mentor and let her know that she was in town. Walking to Nora's door she stopped and then knocked 

"Come in.." Nora said while talking on the phone. Without looking up she threw up her hand to signal give her an additional moment with her chair turned away from the door. She was arguing with an attorney over a plea deal.

Evangeline came in and closed the door. She'd interned with Nora Gannon years ago in Llanview and was excited to see her. When choosing a place to start her practice she knew that this town would be a great start. Besides she needed to keep a low profile. Her relationship with Chaz had turned ugly. Now it was time for phaze one of her plan.

Nora turned around and saw her. "Oh…my….god!"

Evangeline smiled "Hey Nora"

"Look what the wind blew in!" she said standing and walking over to her "Give me a hug beautiful!"

Evangeline hugged her "I am so happy to see you."

"I can't believe you are standing in front of me! It's been what 13 years?"

Evangeline nodded "I was a snot nose 22 year old intern when you last saw me."

"You have grown up into a beautiful woman!"

Evangeline blushed "If you say so."

"What are you doing here?"

"I just moved here!"

"What?"

"Yep, moved here a month ago to start my practice."

"Wait you been here for a month and haven't come to see me?"

Evangeline blushed "Had a lot going on" she said avoiding her eyes "But I'm good now." 

"Well come sit down tell me all about yourself! What type of law you chose. Are you married? Any kids?"

Evangeline laughed. She hadn't had a friend in years. It was good to have someone to talk too again. The last years with Chaz had been rough. 

"Well I'm a defense attorney who's never been married and has no kids." she looked at the picture of the boy on Nora's desk "But looks like you had a recent one yourself"

Nora smiled and picked up the picture "Yes this is my baby, his name is Mathew" passing the picture to her

"He's adorable Nora!"  
"He's my man alright"  
"Are you married?"  
"Divorced, the Commissioner down the hall is my ex."

Evangeline smiled "That's awkward" handing her back the picture.

Nora took the picture and placed it on her desk "To say the least."

"Well looks like we may have a chance to face off in court one day."

Nora walked around to her desk and sat back down "You think you can take me?"

Evangeline smiled "You trained me remember"

Nora laughed "I guess I am in trouble."

Drake sat outside the police station. Why the hell was she here? Dammit he hated cops. Plus he needed to get out of town and quick. He'd followed Chaz here and before beating him to death with his own hands he told him that his girl had the key to his money. Now he was stuck here tailing this broad trying to find the right opportunity to snatch her. She was staying at the Palace and that place was always crowded. He needed to snatch her somewhere private.

Sitting back angrily he watched the cops go in and out of the station. Chaz was a wimp, crybaby mama's boy. He'd begged and squealed for his life as he choked him to death. If he could pull him out of the river and kill him all over again he would. His bloodlust was just that strong. Spending 10 years in jail does that to you.

Looking up his heart stopped when the one man he hated the most in the universe walked out of the front of the police station. "It can't be.." he mumbled sitting up in shock. 

Drake focused his eyes. Standing not even a 100 yards away was John McBain. Drake gripped the steering wheel and fought the urge to grab is glouck and start unloading on the pig right then and there. He watched as his enemy talked to officers out front barking off orders.

"You son of a bitch! What are you doing in this town?" Drake tried to get his mind around it. Did they find Chaz already? Were the feds here looking for him?

"Shit!" he said loudly hitting his dash.

He need to lay low. He had to take cover now and think of what to do next. Starting his truck he peeled away from the curb seething with rage. Everything had changed now that McBain was here.

Officer Thomas stood their confused. He and his partner were about to leave to head on their rounds when the Lt. came racing out the station behind them shouting angrily. "Sir we found that body three days ago. We had no idea…" 

"Did you secure the crime scene? Have you filed a report? Any witnesses?"  
"No sir, some kids saw it in the Llantano river" the officer said trying to cover for his lack of attention to the John Doe.

"When you guys get back from your rounds I want you in my office!" John hissed.  
"Yes sir"

John turned to walk back into the station, bumping into an attractive woman knocking her briefcase from her hands. Both of them bending to pick it up at the same time their hands touched.

Evangeline looked at him embarrassed and moved her hand. John looked into her face struck by the beauty of her almond colored eyes. He picked up the briefcase and rose with her. Passing it to Evangeline he smiled "Excuse me"  
"No it's my fault"  
"What's your hurry?" he asked looking her up and down.

Evangeline smiled and John saw she was even more alluring when she smiled.

"No hurry, just clumsy that's all"  
"My name's John" he said stepping back from her and extending his hand  
"Hi, I'm Evangeline" she said accepting his hand.

"Nice to meet you Evangeline" he said still holding her hand.

Evangeline shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Well it's nice meeting you" she said walking down the steps onto the sidewalk. John watched the way her hips moved under her sundress and how her hair swung around her shoulders as she left him. She had him spellbound. Watching her walk up the sidewalk he hadn't noticed Antonio standing next to him.

"Bro what are you staring at?" Antonio took a step further out of the station and saw a pretty young woman getting into a convertible "Who's that?"

John shrugged "Said her name is Evangeline"

Antonio shook his head "Wow"

John nodded. "Exactly"


	2. Chapter 2

**Dangerous Liasons: A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL**

by tarskeewee08

John sat in his office pounding at his keyboard. He'd already alerted the Bureau of Chaz's death. He needed to get in contact with the parole officer for Drake in Brooklyn to confirm his whereabouts. 

How this was dropped in his lap in the small town of Llanview was of no surprise. After sending Drake to prison 10 years ago both he and the vicious_ hitman _knew that their paths would cross again.

Antonio walked into his office and looked at his watch. "Man how late do you plan on working?"

"Until I get a tag on Drake, need to know if he's in Llanview"  
"Drake?"

John looked up at Antonio "Long story"

"Well I'm off unless you need my help on this Drake person."

John nodded "I want a meeting tomorrow with Bo, you'll need to be briefed on what type of animal Cecoli is"

Antonio stared at his friend. He hadn't seen him laugh or have fun since the last year of his marriage and subsequent divorce. He needed to get out and enjoy life. Not become some workaholic droid.

"How about we go to Rhodi's for some pool?"

John stopped pecking on his computer and looked at Antonio shocked "What? Thought Jess was making dinner?"

Antonio shrugged. "Natalie's there I don't feel like the inquisition on who and what you are doing since the divorce. Besides got a taste for a cold one."

John pushed away from his desk. "Let's go!"

Rhodi's 

Evangeline walked into the bar. Looking down at her watch she sighed. "Where is he?"  
Walking pass the patrons she noticed the sideways glances of several men and heated glares from their women. Men were pigs. At least the last one she had the displeasure of falling in love with was. Going to the corner booth she slid in and placing her Prada bag next to her protectively. She wanted to give this creep this payment and get back to her room at the Palace. Tomorrow was a big day.

She was opening her office in Buchanan Towers and starting a new life. Free of danger and turmoil. Llanview would be different. It would be her second chance. Pushing her shades up on her head causing her hair to cascade behind her ear she picked up the menu.

Frowning at the menu of burgers and fries she signaled the waitress to order. Before she could say something a person stepped up behind her and ordered.

"The lady will have a dirty martini three olives"

Evangeline turned and saw the bright smile of RJ Gannon. Rolling her eyes she smiled at the waitress "Extra dirty please."

RJ looked down at her amused. She was as beautiful as the day he met her two years ago on Chaz's arm.

Chaz always had the baddest women in Manhattan on his arm but when he stepped in with her they were all shocked. She was uptown all the way. Even the way she drank from her martini glass exuded class. She stood in the shadows and said little, just kept throwing back the martini's to hide her discomfort. RJ was immediately intrigued.

Chaz noticed the way the men gawked at her and demanded she entertain them all with a song. It was a art showing for the renowned artist Christian Vega.

RJ's girlfriend Lindsey owned the gallery in Manhattan and allowed RJ to conduct some of his shady dealings in the back. The crowd was a mix of Hampton Nuevo rich and Brooklyn downtown thugs.

The wealthy didn't mind the mix company as long as RJ kept the party favors going.

Evangeline relented and took the microphone and sang Etta James 'At Last' acapella making everyone in the room spellbound. RJ nearly had to wipe the drool off his chin he'd never seen anything like it. Imagine his surprise when he later learned she was an attorney not songstress.

Chaz walked around like a stuffed turkey with his chest poked out trying to show how he was some kind of big that could parade a woman like her around as if she was his toy. They were so mixed matched that everyone that night buzzed about it. Evangeline took it all in stride and remained in the shadows never saying more than two words to a person at a time.

She wasn't cowering. She seemed cold and calculated. RJ got the feeling that Chaz was the one that was actually being used and that amused him.

Chaz clucked and strutted around the room trying hard to remain the center of attention. RJ and his associates laughed everyone knew that when Drake got released the Turkey day Parade would end for ole boy and he'd be cleaning up Drake's dropping like he did before everything went down.

Looking at her he smelled her fragrance and found it intoxicating. Standing over her he could see the opening to her sundress and let his eyes linger on her chest that lifted out of it temptingly. If she was on the run with Chaz's money she had every reason in the world to want to make him an ally. Although Chaz was a buffoon he was a cold blooded killer and would make her death extremely painful if she stole from him.

"You remember my drink?" she smirked, noting the lust in his eyes and being disgusted by it. She would never let a man like him near her again.

"It's the only thing I know about you Van" he said sliding in the booth next to her "That and you're running scared if you looked me up"

Evangeline grabbed her Prada bag and reached in retrieving an envelope stuffed with a hundred $100 dollar bills. She put the envelope on the table in between them. "Will you help me or not?"

John walked in with Antonio relieved to be free from the office. He needed a beer to unwind and think. Maybe it was a coincidence that Chaz was dead in his town and Drake was out of prison, but John didn't believe in coincidences. Walking to the bar he saw the goddess he met earlier today. Then he saw her companion and frowned. He never would've peg her to be with the likes of RJ.

Staring he noted the envelope on the table and RJ retrieving it thumbing through the bills inside. Now he was more than curious.

"What you having bro" Antonio asked turning from the bar to see John staring across the room.

He noticed it was the lady from earlier and smiled "Guess today is your lucky day."

"Hunh?" John blinked and looked back at him. "What do you mean?"

"Over there, weren't you drooling over her earlier today?"

John sucked his teeth "I don't drool"

"Whatever"

Leaning on the bar he asked for a Hounds beer. Taking the beer he popped the top and turned so he could lean his back against the bar and watch the transaction. He would love to be in the next booth to figure out what was going down between those two.

Evangeline accepted her drink from the waitress and drank it down nervously. Trying to maintain her cool she lowered the glass once half emptied and smiled sweetly at the thug across from her. "So are you going to answer my question?"

RJ licked his lips "Chaz was already here a week ago questioning everyone if they'd seen you. I can't say this is enough to keep him off your back since he suspects you're in Llanview."

Evangeline rolled her eyes "This is a pit stop for him. He knows that I interned here years ago. He will be heading to L. A. next to see my sister. I just need you to keep him off my trail, or at least alert me if he's on to me."

RJ stared at her "Have you seen some of the sights here? I own a spot called Ultraviolet and I would love it if you were my guest one evening."

Evangeline swallowed the rest of her drink "No, thank you. Now do we have a deal?"

RJ put the envelope inside his suit jacket and smiled "Of course we do sexy. Remember the invitation is always open" he said rising "Oh and I'll be in touch" he said reaching on the table and touching her hand.

Evangeline moved her hand and turned her head away from him. She just wanted to be free. Why must she pay over and over for her mistakes?

John watched RJ leave and the sad way Evangeline stared into space. He decided to approach her

"Be back brother, " he said walking away from the bar toward her.

Evangeline had her head down fishing for her keys when she heard her name.

"Evangeline right?" John said smiling down at her.

Looking up she stared at him blankly "Yes"

"We met earlier today outside of the station."

Evangeline smiled "Oh yes, John right?"

He nodded "So you're friends with RJ" he said sliding into the booth.

Evangeline looked at him confused "I beg your pardon?"

He looked in her face and saw through her avoidance. It only made him more curious "RJ Gannon…I saw him leave the table. Things looked pretty intense" 

"That's none of your business!" she hissed

John looked at her amused. He could read people. Although this woman was alluring she was hiding something. He couldn't help but wonder what. "Sorry, just the cop in me, didn't mean to be rude"

Evangeline stared at the man in front of her. Cocky, rugged, charming, and as cold inside as she was. See she could read people too. She saw the common ground they shared. "If you don't mind I rather be alone now"

"Where you from?" he asked ignoring her request.

"Why?"

"Curious…."

"Originally Philly….but I've lived all over"

"So what brings you to Llanview?"

Evangeline leaned back in the booth, folding her arms she stared at John suspiciously "Detective…right?"

"Lt.." he replied smugly

"Okay….Lt. Why are you interrogating me?" she asked clearly irritated.

"Look. I saw a pretty lady today breeze pass me and I was intrigued. Then later the same day that pretty lady sits in a rough neck bar on the other side of town with one of the roughest thugs I have had the displeasure of knowing and it concerns me. Since it's obvious you're not from here, I figured what's the harm in coming over and finding out if I can be of some assistance."

Evangeline smiled lightly "Well, for your information….I'm a defense attorney and that thug happens to be a client who has just as many rights as you do." She said sarcastically "Oh and for the record I don't want or need your concern, so the next time you see me do us both a favor and keep walking." she said sweetly grabbing her purse and moving out of the booth walking away.

John laughed at her comeback and drank his beer watching her leave. She was definitely someone he wanted to know.

Antonio watched Evangeline strut out of the bar and walked over to his friend still sitting in the booth with an amused look on his face "That didn't go to well?" he asked sliding into the booth with him.

"Actually it went great. Found out she's an attorney"

"Attorney hunh?" Antonio said drinking his beer.

"Yep on retainer for RJ"

Antonio frowned and turned around looking toward the door that Evangeline rushed out of. "That's not good"

"She looks like she can take care of herself."

"Whatever. Ready to shoot some pool?"

John shrugged and drank the last of his beer "Sure let's hit it" he said rising with Antonio sliding out of the booth and following him.

Evangeline walked down the parking lot heading toward her car. Hitting her keyless remote the Mercedes beeped and the hardcover convertible top starting rolling back folding into the trunk.

Just as she approached it the high beams of a large truck shone in her face. Shielding her eyes with her hand she looked toward the truck in front of her car confused. Her heart pounding in her chest she reached for her door never taking her eyes off the truck. Hearing the engine race she threw her purse in and quickly climbed inside. Fumbling with her keys she tried several times to stick it in the ignition as she heard the truck door slam shut and the sound of racing feet coming toward. 

Still blinded by the light she had no idea who it was and yet she did. The idea that he found her made her drop the keys and she screamed quietly in frustration while reaching under her legs for them. Bending and retrieving them she felt a hand on her shoulder and she swung upward to escape her attackers grip.

"Calm down!" 

Looking up she saw it was RJ. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Just showing you how easy of a target you are! I mean why the hell would you ride around in a convertible at night, when you think that someone is out to get you"

"Not someone, Chaz! And this car is the only thing that keeps me sane, now get your hands off me!" she hissed.

RJ stepped away from the car. "I'm putting one of my boys on you since you're so reckless. But $10,000.00 only buys you so much protection sweet lady."

She glared up at him "How long?"

RJ smiled "Ummmm, about 2 weeks."

Evangeline glared at him. Sticking the key in the ignition she started the car.

"I don't have the money?" she hissed

"Sure you do Van, we all know you do" RJ said evilly

Grabbing the stick shift she down shifted into reverse and backed up forcefully driving RJ backward. Swinging around in a U she shifted into first with her foot on the clutch and glared at him.

RJ smiled "See you again soon" 

Rolling her eyes she sped off into the night.

RJ shook his head laughing heading back to his truck.

Unbeknownst to the either of them menacing eyes watched the whole scene in the shadows. He hadn't seen his ole pal RJ in over 10 years and had forgotten this was now his terroritory. So now his _black beauty_ was consorting with the devil for protection. He found that amusing. It also confirmed what he suspected.

She had his fucking money.

Gripping the steering wheel he fought the rage boiling in him. To avoid capture he had to play this smart. He'd called his old pal Carlo Hesser and asked if he could arrange a friendly visit with his private doctor.

Spencer "Dr. Frankenstein" Truman specialized in solving problems like his. He would need to befriend this Evangeline and win her confidence to find his money, but he needed to be able to disguise his appearance. He had other business in Llanview now and anonymity was the key. His initial plans when he first saw her were to snap her neck while he was inside of her and then take his spoils down to Mexico to start over. Now his bloodlust ran deeper. She would die alright, but not before he killed that fucking cop that destroyed his life years ago.

Smiling he heard his cell phone ring. Opening it he barked into it "What!" 

"We're ready for you."

Slamming the phone shut he laughed. Time to get a new face, this oughtta be fun!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dangerous Liasons: CHAZ**

by tarskeewee08

A week earlier

Chaz walked to his car dialing his boy Rob. He'd been looking for Evangeline for over a month. Rob was able to access her law license with the state and found out that she transferred it to PA. That was his lucky break.

He'd spent two weeks in Philly casing her parents and nothing. Then he remembered how she always spoke of Llanview and wanting to move there to retire. She had to be here.

The final blow was her leaving him. He saw it coming, she'd been withdrawing from him slowly. Even when he made love to her lately she never seemed to even be in the room. He had to admit that he was obsessed with her. She was chocolate princess. Knowing her exposed him to people and places he would never have access too.

It was her idea to take all that hard cash he hidden and set it up in an off shore account. Little did he know she was setting him up.

The fact that she was using him all along didn't stop his maddened need to have her. He found her once having what he considered to be an intimate dinner with a colleague when she told him that she was working late.

Two days later he dragged her out of bed to witness the torture and murder of the man that she dared spend time with instead of him. She begged for the man's life and spared him at the last minute. But he never had a problem with her again after that.

In all the years they were together he'd never laid a hand own her but she saw his murderous rage and knew what he was capable of.

A woman like her should have run. A woman like her would've run from a man like him. But she took it all in stride. Waiting for the day, plotting and planning for her escape. Why would she come here? She had to know he would find her? It just didn't make any sense. Now she thought she would actually go straight lace. What a fucking joke. He knew of her client list and watched her brilliant mind at work while she got his friends off of some of the most heinous crimes. 

He met her in a bar shooting men down left and right. And from nowhere she smiled at him and welcomed his advances. He tried to fool her at first of what he was into but when he finally confessed, she shrugged it off and gave some advice on how to clean it al up.   
She was the most remarkable woman he'd ever met. She was his and he was coming to take her home.

"Rob, call me back dammit….I'm tired of waiting!" He snapped in the phone before closing it frustrated. She couldn't escape him, and he'd make her sorry for playing him the way she did. Rob said he would have her location soon and Chaz was anxious to get this over with. He needed to set things straight with her. But mostly he needed to find out where the money was. Drake was out and he knew he'd come looking for him.

Reaching his car he was so deep in thought he didn't hear his murderer approaching from behind.

"Sup lil brother?"

Chaz turned around. Standing not even ten feet from him was his big brother Drake.

"Uh"  
"Yeah, surprised to see me hunh?"  
"Drake, man when did you get out?"

Before Drake responded he slapped his brother fiercely across the face and then punched in him violently in the stomach, falling back against the car he bent over in shock and pain.

"Wait man….damn" he said throwing his hand up to ward off another blow

"Where's my fucking money Chaz?"

Seeing the cold rage on his brother's face he slid his hand slowly behind him to reach the gun in the back of his pants. Drake smirked and charged forward grabbing his brother by the throat and pinning him to the car. "You think this is a joke don't you"

"No…no….Drake man you got it wrong…"

"Shut your fucking mouth!" he screamed causing spittle to spray onto Chaz face.

Chaz felt the fear in him so stifling that his breathing was coming out in short bursts through his nose.

Drake glared at him "I need to teach you a lesson little bro, but first we need to catch up" he said releasing him.

Chaz hand went to his throat immediately he looked around the parking garage hoping that someone would appear. Someone would help him. He was in between his car and another and not easily spotted from the entrance ramp. Drake smelled the fear on him and shook his head. Looking his brother up and down he took in his Italian suit and shoes.

"You've been doing pretty well for yourself on my money." He said pulling his brother up and dusting off his suit.

"Man, I got things going on. I'm my own MAN now. Your money is safe. I kept it safe Drake I swear."

"Really, so you won't mind taking me to it?"

"See that's the thing, I had to move it, lot's been going on. So see I had to move it."

Drake delivered another backhanded slap across the face of his brother, this time busting his nose.

"Wait….wait!" Chaz said grabbing his nose in pain trying to stop the bleeding. "I lied. I'm here for the same reason you are, the money."

Drake scowled at him "What the hell does that mean?" he hissed pulling out his gun.

Chaz looked down at the gun with the silencer on it. He knew his brother. He had to find a way to quiet the rage in him or he was a dead man for sure. Telling him that Evangeline skipped town with the money would only make things worse. But maybe it would buy him some time and when they found her, he could get the upper hand and dispose of Drake, and take off with his woman. After he taught her a lesson for betraying him of course.

"It's my old lady. We had a fight and she skipped out on me. She's an attorney and she had the money moved from to an account I set up to protect you bro. It's all good…I swear. We just have to find her to find out where the money is."

Drake glared at him "You let some bitch get access to my money!" he said hitting his brother again this time with the butt of his gun.

The blow forced Chaz to the ground and Drake jumped on top of him. His rage all consuming now he smiled as his brother whimpered putting his hands up to his face in fear. Drake's need for blood took over and he proceeded to beat him across the face with the gun. Chaz feet kicking under the weight of his brother he screamed and put his hands up trying to desperately to fight off the blows that kept coming with such force that loosing consciousness was a relief. Death was an even greater relief.

Drake kept pounding on his brother long after he was dead. Finally coming out of his trance he rose from him to find both his hands completely covered in blood including his shirt. He looked up and saw no one in the parking garage. Wiping his hands on his shirt he sighed. Now how in the hell would he find out who this woman was and where she was staying? Bending down he picked up his brothers keys and opened his trunk. Scooping him up he dropped him inside as his cell phone fell out. Drake closed the trunk and got the cell. Seeing a missed call he dialed it back.

"Hello"  
"What's up" Drake said hurriedly trying to sound like his weasel brother.  
"We found her man?"  
"Who?'  
"Evangeline, your old lady….who else."  
"Where?"  
"She's staying at the Palace."

Drake hung up the phone. So the twerp wasn't lying. His woman was in this town. Opening the trunk he dug in his brothers pockets and pulled out his wallet. Thumbing through it he came across a picture of an attractive black woman standing behind Chaz who must've been sitting, with her hands around his neck smiling. Drake turned it over and read the back.

_Fun in the Bahamas! I will always remember this moment_

_E_

Drake stuck the picture in his pocket and tossed the wallet back in the trunk onto the body of his dead brother. Staring down at Chaz busted face he smiled evilly. He'd fantasized about this moment ever since his brother turned state's evidence against him for the fucking cop.

Closing the trunk he quickly went to the front of the car, and got in. He needed to get out of these bloody clothes and dump the body. Then he would pay this Evangeline a little visit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dangerous Liasons: FIRST DAY OF WORK**

by tarskeewee08

Walking into the Buchanan Towers was an experience.

Evangeline marveled at the hustle of many corporate drones running in and out the revolving doors carrying briefcases and talking on blackberry's going about their day.

She missed New York but arriving here gave her the feeling of home. The Towers had 35 floors and were a magnificent monument to the Buchanan wealth. She'd already secured an office on the penthouse level and for a downtown urban black girl from the wrong side of the tracks that was no small feat.

Today she took extra care with her appearance to make sure she looked the part. She had a meeting with Kevin Buchanan and she wanted to make a good impression. Rolling her long tresses into a tasteful bun she chose a bone colored pant suit with a mahogany satin blouse underneath. She even wore the two carat diamond studs Chaz had given her on their second anniversary together, before things between them got out of hand. Carrying her _Hermes_ briefcase she walked to the guard's station and introduced herself to obtain the key to the penthouse elevator.

The guard was a short fat black man with cheeks so round he looked like a squirrel with a mouth full of nuts. 

He looked her up and down surprised. Evangeline figured not many black executives have had the privilege of accessing the penthouse. She smiled graciously and waited on the key. Taking it she went down the wing for the executive elevator and stood confidently waiting for the elevator to arrive.

A fairly attractive redhead walked up wearing some old washed out black pants and a green too short shirt. Evangeline caught the look she flashed her as they entered the elevator together.

Smiling she noticed from the corner of her eye the redhead looking her up and down suspiciously. When Evangeline stuck her key in to get the elevator to go to the penthouse level the redhead didn't hide her suspicions any longer.

"You're going to the penthouse level?"

Evangeline turned and smiled again "Yes, I have an office there"

"Really?" 

"Yes, I'm attorney Evangeline Williamson and you are?" she said extending her hand.

"Natalie McBain" she said taking her hand.

Evangeline frowned "Lt. John McBain, is that your husband?"

Natalie smiled broadly "Why yes he is, have you met him?"

She nodded "Briefly"

"Well, my family owns the towers and I'm here for our regular board meeting. I didn't know we were leasing offices at the penthouse level, usually that's reserved for the Buchanan's"

Evangeline looked Natalie up and down. She'd done her research on the Buchanan Empire. She didn't come across a Natalie anywhere in her docket. Besides she looked a little trailer park to be a board member. Suspecting she was lying she smirked "Well, I'm not your average attorney, plus I may be joining your legal team."

"Hmph…" Natalie said looking the attractive woman up and down. She noted the $1,200.00 Yves St. Laurent suit she was wearing and the $8,000.00 Hermes's briefcase she carried. This woman sparkled with wealth and class. Didn't fit with the small town lawyers they had on staff. 

Evangeline noticed her absorbing her attire and was amused. She may have use for Ms. Natalie McBain. Coming to Llanview was a perfect idea. Once she took care of Chaz she would set her plan into motion for the Buchanan clan and secure her position in this town. She just had to be careful to keep her past at bay.

The elevator doors dinged and she stepped off the elevator. Looking back at Natalie standing in the corridor watching her walk away she flashed her pearly white smile at her "Have a good day"

Natalie said nothing. She took an immediate dislike to the haughty confidence that the woman on her family's floor exuded. She would speak to Kevin about having her here. She didn't trust her.

The Station

John walked in the station with a hangover from his friendly game of pool last night. Going straight into his office he grimaced to find both Bo and Antonio waiting for him.  
Looking up he frowned "It's too early, can we do this after I get some coffee?"

"John, we got break in the John Doe/Chaz case" Bo said excitedly  
"What? How?"  
"Security camera in the parking garage of the Hilton" Antonio said walking over to the TV they'd rolled into his office and popping in the tape.

John was dumbfounded. He went and stood between the both of them and watched the screen roll and fuzz then focus on Drake beating his brother to death with a gun and tossing his lifeless body into the trunk of car. John leaned in closer when he saw him retrieve a wallet and stare at a picture. Then stick it in his pocket.

"Is there anyway we can get a close up on that picture?"

Bo looked at him shocked "Are you kidding, we don't have the technology."

John nodded "This isn't a federal crime but I'll call my contacts and see if I can get the tape analyzed. We have to find out what was so important about that picture."

Antonio looked at John "Why would they be here John? Llanview seems off the path for these two gangsters?"

"I've no idea, my guess is that Drake followed Chaz here. My contact said Chaz had been off radar for sometime so maybe he had a new identity in Llanview. Either way, I'm sure Drake is gone now."

"What's the point of analyzing the picture then?" Bo asked confused

"Instinct I guess. The killing was too swift. If Chaz had his money he would have kept him alive and killed him elsewhere after retrieving it. My gut says we got a third player."

Antonio grabbed John's arm before he could escape for coffee "Wait. What money?"

John looked over his shoulder and kept going "Meet you guys in Bo's office in ten minutes and I'll tell you the history of the Cecoli boys"

The Buchanan Towers

Evangeline stood in her office and smiled. The corner office had large bay windows that covered both walls. Her cherry wood desk was u-shaped with large plush dark brown leather chair in the middle. Walking over to the desk she lowered her briefcase. There weren't any pictures on the wall but she preferred that. Simple was always her staple of sophistication.

Moving over to the window she peered down at Llanview's downtown business district and watched the cars and tiny people rush by. She'd found her home and couldn't wait to morph into her new life.

Staring out of the window she wasn't aware that someone was standing behind her taking her in. 

"Beautiful"

Turning around she looked at Kevin Buchanan surprised "Excuse me?"

"The view, it's beautiful isn't it?"

Evangeline smiled and walked toward him "Yes, I suspect that you're Kevin Buchanan?" she said extending her hand.

"Yes and you must be Evangeline Williamson" he said accepting her hand and shaking it.  
"I'm so pleased to finally meet you"  
"Same here, are you finding everything okay? We can have building services bring in additional furniture and paintings if you need them."  
"A conference table for small meetings would be nice in that corner" she said turning and pointing across the room.

Kevin soaked her in. She was more than he expected. But her deposit on the space was impressive and he was intrigued why a big time Manhattan defense attorney would want to come to Llanview and get into corporate law. He put his best men on researching her and her client list included "The Gambino Crime Family" and "The notorious serial killer Steve Haver". It just made him more intrigued.

Seeing her now, soft and feminine he was dumbfounded, she was nothing like he expected.

"Well my assistant will take care of that for you. Our board meeting is about to start why don't you join us so I can properly introduce you to my family"

Evangeline smiled her eyes cold with delight. "Let the games begin" she thought.

The Station

John walked into Bo's office seeing the expectant faces of both men. "Okay" he said closing the door. "Here's what I know"

"13 years ago a rash of bank robberies plagued the upper eastern states. At the time me and my partner Caitlyn were assigned to investigate a Italian mafia family the Bureau thought was responsible. The family had a hit man named Drake Cecoli whom we suspected murdered at least 50 people, but that number is probably greater. He was one of the most vicious thugs I've ever seen. He even planted a car bomb that killed a family of four because the person he had a hit on could never be caught without his wife and kids in tow. The governor flipped at the killing of small children in his state and wanted the crime ring brought to its knees. The entire sting became mine and Caitlyn's. We had a serious problem getting next to Drake, whom we suspected of the bombing. The only tie we could use was his younger brother Chaz who followed him around like a trained monkey. We arrested Chaz several times on petty crimes trying to get him to flip on his brother to no avail. The kid was scared shitless of the man. So our best bet was to infiltrate the family. Me being Irish it wasn't happening. But Caitlyn, she was prime being a woman and all."

Antonio listened and watched as his friends face darkened. He didn't understand why he'd never heard John mention a partner by the name of Caitlyn before. The look on his face indicated that whatever happened to that partnership was tragic.

"Well, Caitlyn went undercover as a bartender for one of the family's bars. It wasn't long before Drake took a special interest in her."

"So let me get it, you guys bust him and use his brother to do it right" Bo said leaning in his chair getting the gist of the story.

"Not quite." John said rubbing his jaw. "Things happened that I rather not speak on but the end result is that Caitlyn got in too deep and developed feelings for Drake."

Antonio frowned he watched his friend pace as his voice got hoarser. Something was wrong with the way he was editing this story.

"Needless to say she was killed and the only way I could make Drake pay was to use his brother against him" John said avoiding both men's eyes. He didn't want to get into Caitlyn and how he failed her. It was irrelevant to what they needed to know.

"So Drake is hunting for Chaz for some sick revenge?" Antonio asked

"More than that. When Drake was collared he had accumulated over 10 million from his share of from the bank robberies. Apparently being a hit man wasn't his only talents. His brother was his shadow. His go-to boy. All the way. I was so desperate to get Drake I took extreme tactics to convince Chaz to turn into a federal witness. Pushed in a corner the little weasel caved and gave us the evidence we needed in the car bombing. He wouldn't speak of the robberies from fear of the crime family and I was so desperate to get Drake I took whatever he gave. We were never able to locate the money. Chaz refused the witness protection program and dropped off radar. I could give a shit about him since he was scum like his brother to me. The mafia didn't really care about him because toward the end they wanted Drake dead for their own reasons."

"Why is all of this taking place in Llanview?" Antonio asked frustrated

John looked at Antonio "Let's just say that Drake and I have some unfinished business. I don't know why Chaz led him here to me but I'll find that out soon enough. I do know that if Drake knows I'm here we got a problem a _big_ one"

Across town in Carlo Hessers hide away

Drake opened his eyes and couldn't focus. His entire head felt as if it would explode. It was bandaged completely up besides his eyes and the small openings for his mouth and nose.

Strapped down to the bed he struggled and lifted both arm forcefully. The restraints made him feel claustrophobic. He desperately wanted to snatch loose from his confinement. Grunting he kicked his legs and squeezed his eyes shut tight as he strained against the thick straps that kept him chained to the bed on either side. Hearing a voice he stopped fighting and turned his head.

He saw Carlo Hesser and Dr. Frankenstein standing in the room watching amused. His vision still blurry he grunted at them and tried to focus more clearly on their faces.

Spencer approached first and patted his arm reassuringly. "The anesthia is wearing off. You came through fine, just relax."

Carlo walked over "Drake, my man how you feeling?"

Drake glared up at Carlo. He wasn't used to being helpless. He knew the asshole had strapped him down for his own amusement and it pissed him off. Pulling with both arms he tried to fight against the straps again.

Carlo laughed "I only strapped you down because of the shock you'd experienced when the drugs wore off. Didn't want you to hurt yourself."

Drake stopped resisting and watched Carlo intently

Carlo leaned his face into his "This little favor I did for you is very costly. I suggest when you heal, you find your money and pay the tab. I'm a man of little patience when it comes to my money and time." he hissed

Drake glared through his mummified face saying nothing. 

"Good, we understand each other" Carlo said rising and grinning.

Spencer went to his IV and pulled out a syringe inserting liquid into the tube. Drake felt it like a ton of bricks crashing down on him he was out within minutes.

The Buchanan Towers

Evangeline sat at her desk going over the contract Kevin had submitted to her. Everything was in order and he'd even given her unrestricted access to his financial department. That would prove very useful to her plans. Hearing her phone ring she jumped in surprised. Not even her own mother knew where she was or how to reach her. Watching the phone ring suspiciously she finally answered it. "Hello"

"Hey you, any plans for lunch?"  
"Who's this?" Evangeline asked cautiously  
"Nora, silly"  
Evangeline smiled "Nora how'd you know where to find me?"  
"Not much happens in this town that I don't know about. Told you I used to be a Buchanan. The entire family is a buzz with you coming on board."

"Really?"  
"Yep, let's have lunch and catch up"  
"Okay…"  
"How about you come to the station and I'll take you to Capricorn. You'd love that place"  
"Sure give me an hour"  
"Fine see you then"


	5. Chapter 5

**Dangerous Liasons: CAPRICORN**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline walked back into the station clutching her purse. She turned the corner and stopped surprised. Natalie McBain sat behind the receptionist desk in the middle of the lobby. Natalie looked up at her. Evangeline quite amused walked to her.

"So we meet again?"

Natalie blushed "Uh….yeah I work here to help my uncle and my husband" she said defensively.

"You mean ex-husband!" John said from behind Evangeline

Evangeline turned and saw him standing there looking angrily at his ex-wife. She looked back at Natalie who was blushing even deeper. Natalie avoided her eyes and moved papers around her desk nervously.

Evangeline couldn't help but be amused at her discomfort. Turning to John she smiled sweetly "Hello Lt."

John looked her up and down "Hello Evangeline, something I can help you with?"

Evangeline stared at him for a long moment. He had the most striking blue eyes she'd ever seen. They made her flush and she felt as if the room temperature just shot up another 10 degrees. Shifting from one heeled foot to the other she gripped her purse tightly "Nope, just here to meet a friend for lunch"

"Friend hunh? Who's your friend?"

Natalie looked up watching them both. Was he flirting with her? In front of her no less…She glared at the lustful look she saw on John's face. Deciding to break this up she rose from her chair and walked around.

"Ms. Williamson just leased and office in our families building" she said walking over to John's side.

John frowned at Natalie standing to close to him. Evangeline looked at Natalie and then John laughing inwardly at how she was trying to mark her territory. She smiled back at John "My mentor and friend is Nora Gannon"

"That's Nora Buchanan!" Natalie snapped  
"Don't you have some work to do?" John said clearly aggravated.

Evangeline smirked "You two have a lovely day" turning she walked away headed for Nora's office.

John watched her leave and still felt intrigued by her. He turned on Natalie angry "What the hell is wrong with you!" 

Natalie looked at him hurt "John…"

"No! I'm sick of you walking around marking territory like a dog in heat! Would you get it through your head that it's over. I want you to back the hell off!"

Natalie teared under his attack "There's no reason to tear me apart. My god John we loved each other once. Why do you act like I'm your enemy?"

John rolled his eyes "Maybe I am being too harsh, but the fact is I want and need space. You working here being in my face day in and day out is smothering me! I need some distance okay!"

Natalie fought her urge to cry and walked back to her desk. Grabbing her purse she stumped out. John watched her leave and felt relieved. Maybe this time she got the message. He never loved her. He never loved any woman. He was incapable of it. Walking back into his office he slammed his door as his phone on the desk rang.

"Hello" he snapped  
"Wsup its Wess"  
"Hey, you got anything for me?"  
"So it's a state case now….right?"  
"Sure is. I want everything you have. Chaz was killed here in Llanview, my territory"  
"Not personal right?" Wes asked suspiciously  
"Come on man it's been personal since Caitlyn died"

Wess sighed. John would never forgive himself for his part in Caitlyn's death. Now this Drake case being in his lap just meant he would spiral downward into that black hole again. on man what you got?"  
"Well, I lied Chaz never fell off radar. We kept tabs on him for the past 10 years. He's been living in Manhattan with his attorney girlfriend for the pass 5 years"

"Manhattan? You sure?"  
"Wait, it gets better. The attorney he was dating was some piece of work man. She's responsible for the Steve Haver release"

John sat on the edge of his desk. He remembered when that serial killer got off and killed three more people before he was arrested again. He never knew who was responsible for that.

"She also has been on retainer for the Gambino crime family for the past 3 years"   
"Damn, sounds like a pistol. Working for those guys she would have to be."  
"She can handle herself okay. That was up until last year"  
"What happened last year?'  
"Chaz was believed to have attacked a colleague of hers. Did a real bang up number on the dude. We tried to prosecute but the guy refused to cooperate. He packed up his stuff and left town. During this time Chaz was under investigation for some arms charges. We had wiretaps everywhere on this punk. The wiretaps revealed that everything wasn't so good at home."

"So she got tired of playing mobster games and wanted out hunh?"  
"We think she did more than that."

John frowned "The money"

"Yeah, 4 months ago, she walks into her law firm and quits. Closes all the accounts that they shared and transfers her license to practice law to Pennsylvania. One day Chaz comes home and she's gone. From what we gather her law degree wasn't all she took"

"Damn. Are you sure?"

"Nope, no proof, nothing to tie her to Chaz. She's a smart broad. But Chaz reaction to her leaving was murderous. He's been to LA and Philly. I don't know what lead him to you."

"So he gets here and Drake tracks him down figuring out that money isn't on him decides to go after her himself"

"If Drake thinks she has his money, she's in bigger trouble than Chaz. Big trouble."  
"Are you sure she took it?"  
"I told you man she's clean as a whistle, when she took on the Gambino cases we had everyone from the Internal Revenue to our office investigate her. Clean. She's one looker though…"  
"Hunh?"  
"Looking at her picture now, never understood why someone like her would be caught up in this mess"

"Fax me her info. Not that many high powered attorneys in Llanview I should be able to track her down"

"Sure thing"  
"Wess"  
"Yes"  
"What's her name?'  
"Evangeline Williamson"

John frowned and looked up through his office window to see Evangeline and Nora walking out smiling "What?"

"Yeah Evangeline Williamson that's the name"

"Thanks brother" he said hanging up stunned. Walking to his door he caught the final glimpse of them as they turned the corner. "What the hell?" he said suspiciously

Capricorn 

Evangeline sat the table listening to Nora talk about her divorce from Hank and marriage to Bo. Telling of her of all the heartfelt failures in between.

"I can't believe that much has happened in 12 years?" she said forking some salad in her mouth.

Nora smiled "Sweetie, I wanted to talk to you"  
Evangeline nodded and sipped her martini "Okay"  
"I did some checking up on your career since you arrived"  
"You did?"  
"Yeah….you've had some…um…colorful clients"

Evangeline stared at Nora blankly showing no emotion. Nora looked up in her face for some kind of reaction and felt disappointed to see none. She'd been a defense attorney and had to defend some real scumbags, but she always carried some guilt for the victims. Looking into Evangeline's face she saw nothing. No guilt, remorse, regret, or anything.

"Sweetie, can you tell me why you chose these clients. I mean you were always interested in corporate law when you were with me. I used to have force you to focus on defense law"

Evangeline shrugged "Life, things happen, dreams change, priorities shift."

Nora frowned "What does that mean?"

"Do you remember meeting my mom?"  
"Yes"  
"Remember me telling you how important it was to make her proud. How much I respected her and wanted to model myself after her."  
"Yes"  
"Well two years out of law school and practicing I discovered she was a liar. And my life was a lie. From that day forward my dreams changed and my priorities shifted."

Nora watched her eat her salad with little emotion. She knew her little mentee from years ago was hardened by the disappointments in life. She also saw that there was a desperate need from her to have a friend. A confidant. Reaching across the table she touched her hand. "Thank you for sharing that with me?"

Evangeline looked up and smiled "Hey, I just hope that I'm able to start anew here before my career path catches up to me."

"So you plan to work for the Buchanan's"

Evangeline's face darkened "It's an open relationship, I will do some defense law on the side. I like it."

Nora said nothing. The way Evangeline eyes sparkled at the mention of criminal law made her concern. She'd defended some of the most brutal clients. How could she like that?

"Well, I'm glad you're here and that we are able to resume our friendship.'

Evangeline smiled "Me too"

John walked into Capricorn. He spoke to Nora's assistant and discovered that she and Evangeline were coming to Capricorn for dinner. Seeing Nora and Evangeline he immediately made his way over to them.

Evangeline saw John approaching and smiled. She noted the serious look on his face and was curious.

"Ladies" he said looking directly at Evangeline

"John, how are you" Nora said smiling

Evangeline just nodded

"Join us please…." Nora said moving in to the booth

John sat next to her. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak Evangeline"  
Evangeline frowned "You do?"  
"Yes"  
Nora looked at them both confused. Then looking at her watch found a reason to exit. "I'm due in court soon" she said reaching for the check.

Evangeline popped her hand "My treat!"  
Nora smiled "Thanks sweetie but I can't let you….."  
"Let her pay Nora she can afford it" John said sarcastically

Nora frowned at the rude comment.

Evangeline smiled at him not affected by the insult "It's okay Nora you get the next one."

John rose and let Nora out of the booth. Nora looked at the cold way he stared at her friend and touched his arm "Play nice" she whispered and walked away.

John sat back down.  
"You want to tell me what has you glaring at me detective?" Evangeline asked sitting up.  
"Chaz Cecoli"

Staring at John expressionless she said nothing. Years at dealing with angry men she'd mastered the no emotion face.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yah I heard you…what do you want me to say?"

John looked at her. Why on god's earth would a woman that looked like her. That was as well breed as her, consort with a 5'4 inch fat weasel like Chaz Cecoli? 

"Maybe you could tell me why we found his body a week ago in the Lantana River."

Evangeline looked at him shocked "What?"  
"So now you have a reaction."  
"He's dead?"  
"Yeah, from what I can tell he was beaten to death."

Evangeline looked away, she felt nothing for the man she'd spent so much time with. In the beginning she liked him well enough. His uncertainty and eagerness to be around her was endearing. She helped mold him and point him in the right direction, but soon the madness in him began to spill over into her life. And she grew to hate him with a deep passion.

Picking up her drink she slowly took a sip and looked at John who was watching her suspiciously "So why are you questioning me?"

John shook his head "I heard about you"  
"You heard about me?"  
"Yeah, how cold and calculating you are. How you consort with scumbag to line your pockets. How you have no regard for those victimized by your clients."

Evangeline lowered her glass "So you're here to insult me?"

"No! I'm here to make you wake up lady! This game you're playing is dangerous! Wanna know who killed your boyfriend? Hunh? Well it was Drake, he's out and in Llanview looking for you."

"I can take care of myself."  
"I don't think you can."  
"You don't know me!"  
"I know your type!"  
"My type?"  
"Yeah hard on the outside. Nothing affects you, but down deep scared and running from some type of pain that makes you cold to others."  
"Are we talking about me or you?"  
"What?"  
"I can read people too detective, I'm sure if I was to shake up your bag of secrets I find quite the same tale"  
"You don't know me?"  
"I saw the cold way you treated your ex-wife. How you enjoyed making her squirm. How desperate she is to get your attention."  
"This isn't about me"  
"Isn't it? I know Drake…and I know what you did to send him to prison."  
"What?"  
"That's right. Seems like I'm not the only one with a target on my back!"

John sat back shocked. She played him. "Did you lead Chaz here on purpose?"  
"What are you talking about?'  
"To Llanview…why did you come here?"  
"A job…"  
"A job? From what I hear you don't need money"  
"I don't have the Cecoli money detective."  
"Chaz sure as hell thought you did and now his dead brother thinks so too."  
"Well they're wrong"  
"Look, if you cooperate I can get you some protection"  
"Don't want it"  
"Oh, so that's what your little rendezvous with RJ was about?"  
"There you go minding my business again."  
"What is with you lady?"  
"What's with you?'

John wiped at his jaw frustrated. Everything he said to her she twisted and gave it back to him. Her knowing of his connection to the Cecoli's was too big to be a coincidence.

"I think we will do better if we work together. Drake is after you and I can protect you. Of course you are going to have to trust me and tell me what you did with the money."

"Are you hard of hearing I don't have the money!"  
"The FBI seems to think you do"  
"Well the feds are a bunch of boobs, you should know you worked for them" she hissed

"You really have done your homework on me…"  
Evangeline smiled. "Just like you did yours before you came to find me"

"No lady, I knew nothing of you before your lover washed up in my precinct. But you on the other hand has set something in motion that is deathly dangerous"

Evangeline smiled _"Dangerous Liaisons"_  
"What?"  
"That's what we are aren't we."  
"No, you're the one walking on the dark side"  
"Join me"

John looked into her chestnut brown eyes and was captivated by her beauty and the heat he saw in them "What do you mean?" he said trying hard not to let her rattle him.

Evangeline leaned in seductively "I see the way you look at me?"

John blinked and looked confused "I haven't…."  
"Sure you have"  
"Look…"  
"What? Am I being to blunt with you detective? Is it hard to believe that I would call you out on the mutual attraction between us?"  
"I'm here to discuss…"  
"Yeah I now Chaz and Drake and the boogie man under my bed…"  
"This isn't a joke"  
"It never is….you read what I've dealt with, you know the people I've defended. Do you think Drake scares me?"

"You sure did look scared in Rhodi's the other night"  
"I was buying time that's all"  
"Time?"

Evangeline looked at her watch. "I'd like to continue this but its getting late and I have to head back to the office.

"I will need you to come to the station tomorrow"  
"Why?"  
"Questioning"  
"About?"  
"Can you just come?"

Evangeline smiled at him. "You are intriguing"

John stared at her and felt the same way. He also felt she was dangerous. That he needed to be real careful when dealing with her "Drake's threat is real"  
"So you'll protect me"  
"Now you won't my protection?" he asked amused  
"It's in your nature. Whether I want it or not I expect it." she said rising.

John didn't know how to respond to that. He had to admit the verbal sparring was invigorating and he didn't want the war of words to end. Smelling a whiff of her perfume as she came over to him, he looked up and took in her beauty again.

"Why don't you join me for dinner tonight? My treat. We can talk about Drake among other things."

John frowned "You sure do like to treat a lot don't you?"  
Evangeline laughed "Well according to you I can afford it."  
John smiled "Where, when?"  
"The Palace around eight."  
"Fine."

Evangeline turned and walked away. John watched her. "What just happened?" he muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dangerous Liasons: THE KISS**

by tarskeewee08

Why the hell doesn't the Palace carry Hounds beer? John thought angrily. He hated this scene. All these haughty people fawning over themselves. Give him the laid back scene at Rhodi's any day. Why was he here anyway?

Meeting her for dinner sounded intimate. Although he wouldn't mind knowing her intimately he had to remain focused on his objective. Finding and neutralizing Drake Cecoli. John brought the whisky to his lips and swallowed the bitter poison. Before he administered the law on Drake he would take some extra time with him to exact some his own justice. He remembered the fight he had with Caitlyn the night she died.

_  
"Are you crazy!" John screamed throwing Caitlyn up against the wall of her apartment.  
"Let me go McBain" she shouted fighting to get out of his grip.  
"I know what you've been doing Katie….I know you've been helping him!"_

Caitlyn using her Quantico training kneed John making him loosen his grip. John yelled and bent over wheezing from the assault.

"I know what I'm doing. I'm just getting him to see that he needs to cooperate!" She said backing away from her partner.

John looked up at her hurt. "You're in love with that animal! Are you sleeping with him?"

"It's the job, he's not what you think he is!" 

John stood and went to her desperately "Katie, we deal with these animals everyday. This man killed two small kids for sport. You can't possibly be in this deep…"

Caitlyn shook her head blocking out what John was saying "We have no proof. The family did this. It wasn't him. I swear it. I spend a lot of time with him John, he's not the animal you think he is!"

John's heart rate accelerated. He'd had her for a partner for over 4 years. She was never reckless, never careless, she never empathized with a perp. How did he not see her slipping away? He thought she could handle it. But when Wes played the wiretaps with her moaning and making love to that sadistic killer in the background, his world fell apart. She was family to him. He loved her like a sister. She was young and full of ideas, but not stupid. Never stupid!

"Katie, I'm pulling you off of this. I've already called it in. Don't you go anywhere near him!"

Caitlyn glared at John "You have no authority to do that! My sleeping with him is what we do! Agents have to go deep all the time. I haven't compromised this case. The only way for me to get him to trust me was to go deep. You know that! How many times have I seen you bed suspects and the bust their asses! You fucking hypocrite!" she shouted now crying.

John shook his head. She was in love with him. Jesus Christ. What were they going to do.

"Don't see him again Katie, we can make a case without you. Drake doesn't suspect you're a fed. If he discovers the truth he'll kill you."

Caitlyn sucked her teeth "He would never hurt me!"

John grabbed her shaking her hard. "Listen to me dammit! Don't see him. Don't blow your cover because of some stupid school girl crush! Grow the fuck up!"

Caitlyn burst into tears "You are such an asshole! How dare you! Let me go!"

John released her and watched her run into her room and slam the door. He rubbed his jaw and thought about how ugly this was. If headquarters found out that she'd flipped for this monster it would cost her, her career. He had to get to Wes and get those tapes. He needed to protect her. He'd come back later and fix this.

"Well I didn't get a chance to fix it!" he said under his breath  
"Fix what?"

John looked up surprised. Evangeline stood at the table looking captivating. Her hair loose and wavy with curls falling pass her shoulders. She wore a black halter dress that revealed her supple breast. Sporting a expensive diamond pendent that hung from a platinum 22 inch chain and rested in the center of her chest. Her eyes dark and mysterious he shifted under her gaze. She bore down on him like he was her prey.

"Hey, you look great….guess I'm under dressed" he said nervously

Evangeline smiled and accepted the chair he'd risen and pulled out for her.

"I like your rugged dark detective look. It suits you."

John signaled the waitress. "Another whiskey and the lady will have?"

"Dirty Martini three olives."

John raised an eyebrow "Is that your signature drink?"

"Just a drink I like"

"Really and what else do you like?"

Evangeline stared at him. "A man that knows how to discover my desires without asking for instructions"

John smiled. She was unlike any woman he'd ever met. The chess game she played with him made him desire her more. Maybe it was the three whiskeys he had before she arrived. Or the fact he hadn't touched a woman in a year. He'd stop sleeping with Natalie long before the divorce. Whatever it was he had to use considerable restraint not to put his fingers in her wavy hair and discover what it felt like in his hands.

Dropping his eyes he tried another tactic "About Drake…"  
"Yes" she said smiling  
"Have you met him before?"  
"No"  
"Well he knows what you look like."

"Really and how is that?"  
"I think he has some kind of picture of you"

Evangeline looked away from the table bored.

"Am I boring you?" John asked noticing her disinterest in the conversation.

Looking back at him she smirked "You aren't saying anything John. If you want to know if I know where Drake is….the answer is no. If you want to know if he's tried to contact me or threaten me recently….the answer is no. If you want to know if I had his money….the answer is no."

John smirked back "You're lying"

"Why do you say that?" she said accepting her drink and looking at him amused.

John looked her up and down. "Look at you. That necklace on your neck is a year's worth of salary for me"

"Then you need a new job." she said rolling her eyes

John laughed "I'm serious. I bet that dress is something designer. Oh and I saw the AMG convertible you zip through town in. What isn't that a $80,000.00 car?"

"$92,000.00 actually…it's fully loaded"

John couldn't help but laugh and so did she. "Evangeline what are you doing in Llanview? Why did you bring Chaz and Drake to me? Were you trying to use me as protection?"

John hit a target. He finally cracked that cool exterior. It was apparent he was close to the truth by the way she played with the stem of her martini glass nervously.

"I just wanted a new life…"

"Bullshit"

"What do you know about it? Wait I forgot you ran to Llanview too after you couldn't hack yours!" she snapped

John shook his head

"I'll tell you what I know. I know that you aren't as scared as you should be. Which tells me you have a plan? Lady over $10 million dollars of a sadistic killer's money is linked to you. I tell you that your lover is dead killed by his own brother's hands and I haven't seen you break a sweat. You use that pretty and cool exterior to disarm people. But underneath….."

"Underneath what?" she said glaring at him.

"Underneath your calculating and conniving. Whatever made you that way is irrelevant to me. I just don't want a shit storm in my town because you want to play gangster games."

Evangeline laughed "Please you were probably bored to tears before a homicide landed in your lap" she said knowingly

John grimaced "What the hell is wrong with you. Murder and chaos aren't things for afternoon sport. Why the hell would you think so?"

Evangeline glared at him. "Let me clue you in. I do have a plan. It's called survival. I'm not scared because I've done nothing wrong. I don't have his money and could careless of his bloodlust to find the person who does. But hear me well detective. If and when Drake finds me this town better prepared for more than a shit storm…you better come ready for a fucking typhoon!"

John looked into her dark eyes and saw the fire and conviction behind her threat. She was setting something in motion and he was now fearful at how far she would go to have her way.

"If you don't have the money where is it…and don't tell me you don't know."

Evangeline raised the glass and drank the remainder of her drink then looked at him. "It's gone." 

"Gone?"

"Yep every dime. Spent. Gone!"  
"How in the hell?"  
"How do you spend 10 million dollars in 30 days?" she asked laughing.

John didn't find any of it funny "Did you spend it?"

Evangeline looked stopping her laughter. "No, someone else did….with my help"

John's looked at her confused "You aren't making any sense"

"Do you find me attractive?"  
"What?"  
"Do you find me attractive?"  
"Yes"  
"It would have been interesting if you didn't."  
"That's a strange comment" he said not sure how she'd change the topic so smoothly.

Looking at her now she seemed distant and deep in thought. Her hair now scooped behind her ear her diamond stud earring sparkled throwing little light beams on the side of her face. He saw it now. The beauty and clothes all of it a mask. She wore it to hide who she really was. She was at war with something or someone and John softened toward her. He found her vulnerable now.

Running her finger around the rim of the glass she drifted deeper into her own pain.

"Men are all alike. You play boy games with your pistols and your meanness. You terrorize and dominate and expect women to fall in line with your every command. Then when the game no longer suits you use and abuse us until you are defeated by the boredom of it all. But how dare we fight back. How dare we beat you at your own game!"

John frowned and listened to her talk in her monotone voice. Reaching he touched her hand. "What you've done…whatever it is….has your life in jeopardy. Let me help you."

Evangeline looked at his hand on hers. "You can't help me. My destiny is set detective."  
"Are you on some kind of death wish?"  
"Of course not…"  
"Then what the hell does that mean?"  
"It means that I'm not the victim here. I don't play that role."

John sat back "I don't get you. A madman is hunting you and you want to spend the evening challenging me"

Evangeline moved her hand from under his. She sat up and focused her eyes on his not breaking the intense stare they shared.

"Can I tell you a secret" she asked

John nodded

"You have to come closer"

John looked at her. The look she gave him made him weak, all night she'd been tempting him. Toying with the desire she knew he had for her. Now she was baiting him, and despite himself he was enjoying it.

His eyes drifted to her neck then the plunging neckline of the dress. Resting on the sparkling diamond pendant that rose and fell while lying in between her breast with every breath she took.

Moving his chair he got closer to her. She brought her face to his and he caught her scent, causing his manhood respond. She moved her face now to the side of his and whispered softly in his ear "I like you."

Surprised by her revelation he turned his face to hers but before he could respond she kissed him forcing her darting tongue in and out of his mouth. He used the opportunity to grasp her head and pull her face closer to his. The surprise kiss took his breath away and his mouth remained open long after she pulled away.

Smiling at him she sat back satisfied "That was easy"  
"What?"  
"Shutting you up"  
John smiled. "I'm not done with you Evangeline"  
"I was hoping you would say that"

John shook his head trying to get out of her web. "I do want to help you"

"Fine…detective, help me" she said picking up the menu.

Following her lead he ordered with her. Soon they shared dinner and spoke of mutual acquaintances they shared in NY. She'd come into contact with quite a few agents from the bureau. She even admitted to knowing of their investigation of her and her ties to the Gambino's. Whenever pressed about her clients she changed the subject and kept it light. Neither mentioned the kiss. But John watched her mouth as she talked, ate and drank and wanted desperately to finish what she started.

"Well it's getting late" she said reaching for the tab.  
John grabbed her hand and stopped her "I won't have you using that dirty money to pay for my meal."

He saw her look at him hurt then angry and regretted what he said immediately.

"You haven't heard a word I said" she hissed  
"Sorry I didn't mean…"  
"Oh you meant it. Fine, you don't have to believe me. Have a good night." she said rising.

John grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving. "Wait, I am sorry"

Evangeline looked down at him with no emotion "Thanks for the dinner. See you around" she said pulling her arm free and sashaying away.

John watched her leave and rolled his eyes "Dammit McBain you are such a fucking idiot!"

He hadn't accomplished anything tonight. Except if she was telling the truth and the money was gone she was in more danger than he thought. He had to find a way to reach her. Tonight he saw glimpses of who she may be. He needed to play it cool and get underneath that hard shell. She was his ticket to Drake.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dangerous Liasons: A THEIF IN THE NIGHT**

by tarskeewee08

Stepping down the police station steps the warm night air hit John in the face making him flush and perspire involuntarily. He exhaled and walked briskly up the side walk. Tonight after dinner he'd decided to go back to the station and pull some more information on Evangeline. Her demeanor and aloofness made him increasingly concerned for what was coming down the pipe. He had to understand what motivated her if he wanted to help her. His little impomptu investigation turned out to be a complete dead end, nothing in he background gave any indication for her dark side. She was dangerous. Yet who was he kidding? He liked her and wouldn't mind knowing her. In spite of his own agenda, he felt compelled to protect her from their common enemy, Drake Cecoli.

Reaching in his pocket he fingered his keys and retrieved them. It had to be after 1 am and the night was still outside of station. He looked up to see Davis roll by in his sqaud car. The officer flashed his lights causing the blue and red beams to hit John's face as he passed. John threw his hand up and went around to his car door and opened it.

Climbing in his car he was assaulted by the stale smell of burgers and fries. Looking to the right he saw the remnants of today's lunch still on the passenger seat. Sighing and rolling down the window he wished he wasn't such a slob sometimes.

Starting the car he pulled from the curb and popped in his Coltrane cd. Racing toward the highway in his 87 mustang he shifted into fifth gear and unwound to the hypnotic sounds of the saxophone filling the car. Not paying much attention to the few cars he zipped pass through the night he thought about her.

The kiss.

He could still feel her tender lips against his. Her breath escaping her nose and blowing lightly against his top lip. The smell soft lilac flowery fragrance that seemed to increase in sweetness as he pulled her closer to him. Her tongue warm and melting in his mouth.

John was so caught up by his vision of her that when the AMG platinum Mercedes flew pass him going at least 100 miles an hour he nearly ran off the road. Grabbing the steering wheel he could see the tail lights as the sports car swerve pass the cars ahead as it kept its pace.

Pissed at the recklessness of the driver he floored his beat-up mustang and demanded it respond. The car jerked and kicked and took off in pursuit. Closing the distance between him and the Benz he saw it exiting off Wheatley street which lead directly into the downtown business district.

John frowned. "What the hell?" Thinking maybe he should radio in the car, he hesitated. Something became increasingly familiar. The convertible top was up of course but he knew that car. It was her.

Taking the exit he raced after her keeping enough distance between them as to not alert her. Pulling up around Piedmont Street he turned the corner in time to see her using her gate key to have the metal gate raise to allow her access to the Buchanan Towers. John pulled the car up to the curb and sat in it confused. Looking at his dash he saw the time to be 1:28 am. "Why on earth would she come here this time of night?"

Looking toward the garage entrance he thought about how he could get in the Towers to find out what she was up too. Something was amiss. Turning off the car, John opened the door and headed toward the front of the building.

Evangeline wheeled her car around the empty garage. Finding a space next to the elevator she parked. Grabbing her duffle bag next to her she checked her watch. It was 1:30 am. She needed to work fast. Her research indicated that building services staff arrived around 4:00 am to make sure everything was set for the day.

Opening her car door she stepped out. Wearing her hair in a ponytail she was dressed in black from head to toe. Black hip hugger jeans and a fitted black INC shirt with black tennis shoes was her attire. She walked quickly to the elevator and looked up to see that the security camera was watching her. That was the only fallacy in this. She would find a way to neutralize that threat as well. Right now she had every right to be in this building with her lease of a penthouse office.

Pushing the elevator button she waited impatiently for it to arrive. Her adrenaline pumping she licked her glossy lips and smiled. It was time she put things in order.

John walked up to the guards post. The guard tonight was Theo and he was grateful for that. Looking he saw Theo eating donuts watching his little transistor TV. Theo looked up at him and smiled with powder sugar on his thick lips. "Mr. McBain…what are you doing here?"

"Hey Theo how are things tonight?"

"Okay I guess" he said looking at John confused. Theo wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and put the doughnut back with the rest of them. He was embarrassed to be caught cheating on his diet.

"Theo you got security cameras on the parking garage right?"  
"Yes sir"  
"Can we pull them up?"  
"Is there a problem?" he asked nervously afraid that he'd missed something on the job while watching his TV.  
"No man, it's cool" John said trying to seem nonchalant. He walked around the circular enclosure that Theo sat plumply in the middle of and found the gate that allowed entrance. Coming into booth with Theo he looked at the monitors that were hidden from view under the counter.

Theo typed on the keyboard and showed the first level of the garage. John watched him go to each level and finally spotted her car. "Wait. Stop here!"  
Theo looked up confused. Looking back at the screen he saw the shiny Mercedes sports car parked near the elevator.

"Do we have a view inside that elevator?"

"Sure do" Theo said punching on the keyboard again.

The image of Evangeline riding the elevator to the mezzanine level popped up on screen. 

John leaned in and saw the way she was dressed. "What the hell?"

When the elevator doors opened she looked up into the camera and winked then stepped off. John hit Theo on the back. Follow her movements. Evangeline went to the executive elevators carrying her duffle bag. John watched the way she moved and was once again struck by her grace and elegance. Her long ponytail swaying back and forth she didn't appear to be in any hurry as she walked to the elevator confidently. Using her elevator key she entered the executive elevator.

"Sorry Mr. McBain but Kevin Buchanan does not allow cameras in the executive elevator or floor."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes sir…Weired hunh? She's the first non-Buchanan to have access to that floor. We were all surprised when we got the request to grant her access."

"What type of access was she granted?"

"Everything. She even has access to our security files and officers on duty. She has as much access and Kevin Buchanan."

John stared at the elevator she disappeared into on the small monitor. Why would Kevin have that much trust in her? What was she doing working here anyway?

"I need a key to that floor"  
"No sir….can't do it"  
"Theo it's important"  
"It'll cost me my job sir, I can't risk it"  
"Theo it's me…"  
"Mr. McBain, I will not allow it on my watch. Please respect the position I'm in."

John blew out his breath in frustration. He needed to find out what she was doing. Looking back at Theo he sighed. "Do the stairs allow access?"

"Yes sir but the penthouse door requires a key"  
"Shit!"  
"What's the problem? It's not like she isn't allowed up there."  
"I know but something is going down"  
"Are you sure? Maybe I should go up and check her out?"  
"No…I don't want her alarmed….but if you let me up on that floor and I do catch her in something you'll get the credit for it"

Theo thought about it. Looking up at the Lt. he realized how much it would benefit his dreams to enter law enforcement if he helped him now. "Okay" he said opening the drawer to his left. Pulling out a 3 inch card he passed the key to John.

"Thanks man!" John said patting him on the back and racing out of the booth. Heading toward the elevator he felt his adrenaline pumping. He didn't know what he'd walk into. 

Evangeline entered Kevin's office. Going to the far corner of his office she removed his Llanview University Phi Beta Kappa plaque off the way to reveal the safe behind it.

Stooping down she quickly opened her duffle bag and retrieved her ear piece, taking one end of it she put it in her ear and pressed the other suction part to the safe. Working quickly she listened intently as she twirled the knob for the clicks needed to stop, then reversed the effort. Soon the safe cracked and she opened it. Inside were money and jewels, but that wasn't what she needed. Sticking her arm deeper in the safe she grabbed the document. Putting it under her arm and then closing the safe she put the plaque back on the wall, just as she heard the elevator ding. "Damn!"

Grabbing her duffle bag and shoving the document inside she raced out of Kevin's office and closed the door gently. She could reach her office out of the view of the elevator and she was grateful for the tennis shoes she'd chosen to wear. Running silently she reached her door in time to hear feet coming down the corridor. Tossing the bag to the left she clicked on the light and ran to her desk. Sweating from the exhausted effort to be quick while remaining quiet she flipped on the computer as John walked into her office.

Evangeline looked up to see him genuinely shocked. She'd thought it would be guard or even Kevin Buchanan himself but not John.

John looked around her office suspiciously and then at her. Evangeline saw he was still wearing the navy slacks and white button down shirt from earlier today. What was he doing here? Was he following her? She felt her anger rise in her and she fought the urge to attack him. Instead she smiled sweetly putting on her best face "Can't get enough of me hunh?"

John looked at her and saw the sweat on her forehead. If she'd been at her computer the entire time she wouldn't be perspiring in this cool office and her chest wouldn't be rising and falling from it's need of air. "Working late hunh?" he said noticing her duffle bag on the other side of the room. Looking back at her he saw the worried look she flashed that bag. Walking over to it he picked it up. Evangeline stood and walked toward him.

"Looks like you dropped…."

Evangeline quickened her pace and snatched the bag from him. Glaring at him she tried to recover "What are you doing here?"

"You nearly ran me over tonight.."  
"What?" she said still breathing a little hard.   
"On the expressway. You were doing over a 100"  
Evangeline frowned "No I wasn't!"

John laughed "I'm a cop remember…I think I know what I'm talking about." he said watching how she clung to the duffle bag. Evangeline noticed his interest in her bag and became nervous she moved it behind her back and walked closer to him.

"Is that the only reason you came John?" she asked seductively

John saw her face clearly with her hair up in a ponytail. Freshly scrubbed with no makeup she was even more attractive. She should never wear makeup. Smelling her lilac flowery scent it reminded him of sweet springtime the morning as he fell under her spell.

"No...I was just…."

"Minding my business again" She said now standing so close that her nipples brushed against his chest.

John swallowed and tried to regain control "I didn't mean to intrude but the way you entered this building. They way you're dressed…"

_"Like a thief in the night"_ she said bringing her face close to his that they felt each others breath.

"Yeah" he said nervously.

Evangeline smiled and stepped back "I lease a office here John, nothing suspicious about me coming in to do some research."

John looked around the office "Very impressive…how'd you manage it?"  
Evangeline smirked "I'm sure you think it's bought with stolen money?"  
"I never said that"  
"Doesn't matter you made it clear you don't trust me."  
"I don't know you"

"Sure you do…you got a file on me in your office" she said walking away going behind her desk. Dropping the bag she kicked it under her desk protectively and sighed inwardly that it was away from the detective.

"I mean I don't know you, the real you."

Evangeline leaned on her desk and rested her elbows on it propping up her head with her hands. She cocked her head and her ponytail tilted to the right "Would you like too?"

"Here we go again…you know you're a big tease, you use your sexuality like a weapon. It's really beneath you."

Evangeline frowned. Men never spoke to her like that. Not ones that she knew lusted for her. She was positive from the sideways glances of this cop he more than lusted for her.

"Did I offend you?" John said sarcastically

"On the contrary…..you have my attention."

John stuck his hands in his pocket and played with his keys without retrieving them. She was frustrating the hell out of him "Cut the shit…why are you here at 2 in the morning?"

"To steal of course….why else would I show up dressed in black at this hour?"

John walked to her desk "These games you're playing. I'm on to you. I'm one step behind you. Remember that!" he said turning to leave.

"I'd prefer you be beneath me than behind me…but hey just the thought of having you on me is enough." she purred.

John stopped his retreat. Her words grabbed him by the groin and made him wince. He didn't dare turn to allow her to see what kind of affect the teasing was having. "I'm on to you Evangeline." he said hoarsely then opened the door and stepped out.

Evangeline watched him leave. His ability to resist her made him appetizing. She was positive now. Before she destroyed the Buchanan's and left this town she'd have him. Pushing her chair back she looked down at the duffle bag that held her past and future in it she smiled evilly. 

John walked out of the towers and went to his car. Sitting in it for another 35 minutes he saw Evangeline pull out of the garage on the side of it. She rolled the top down and sped down Piedmont he ponytail blowing in the wind. He didn't pursue her as he watched her taillights disappear. Looking back up at the Towers he frowned. Why was she there?


	8. Chapter 8

**Dangerous Liasons: Caitlyn and Drake**

by tarskeewee08

All he saw were dots. Tiny ones, large ones cracked ones. The pattern in the ceiling had become such a focus point for him the past couple of days that he knew every single detail. Today Dr. Frankenstein would remove his bandages and show him his new face.

He couldn't wait to be released from this prison.

Spending years in confinement had made him paranoid and vicious. The more he lay there helpless the angrier and meaner he became. Swallowing, he found his mouth to be dry from the morphine drip. He turned his head watched the little droplets fall from the bag into the tube that ran to his vein. He didn't need that shit. He could take pain. He loved to inflict it as well. Spending time alone waiting for his release from Carlo Hessers he did what he always did. He thought of her. He remembered the first time he saw her.

_  
Caitlyn wiped down the bar spills and tried to move closer to the thugs toward the end. She noticed that they were the only two in here that didn't belong. The strip joint owned by **the family** was in the heart of Brooklyn._

Most patrons were the urban drug dealing and hustling crowd. Being a young black woman herself she was confident that she could infiltrate with no problem. She was right. Working here for over a month nothing but the regular coke deals in the back went down.

Then these two Italian thugs walked in and everything changed. It was the first time she saw Drake Cecoli up and personal and she was impressed by his strikingly handsome features. 

Drake listened as Tony whined about the boss not letting him in on the bank robberies. Tony knew that it was Drake's operation and it was rumored that he actually got the biggest split from every heist. He needed Drake to put in the word for him.

Drake drank the yak in his glass and swirled the bitter liquid around his tongue savoring the taste. Looking at the new black broad bartending he felt the heat in his manhood rise. Everyone knew that he had a thing for black chicks. Her skin was dark chocolate and smooth. She wore her hair in a short naturally curly look tailored around her face revealing her slanted eyes that were dark and sexy. She looked up at him and he winked. She blushed and kept wiping the bar. Her breast were large and her waist tiny. She was leggy like he liked them and when she knelt given him the view he wanted of her ass it was enough to confirm to him that he would posses her.

"Hey…" he yelled out to her.

Caitlyn turned around looking innocently at him. She was pulling glasses out of the crate to restock the bar. She smiled and wiped her wet hands against her black hip hugging jeans. The cutoff shirt she wore revealed her navel piercing. John thought it was silly for to that extreme to have something like that done, but most women in these scenes had tattoos. She wanted to blend in. He relented finally after she gave him no choice. Sometimes he was more like a damn father than partner.

Walking over the sticky floor behind the bar she put on her sexiest smile as she stared into the piercing green eyes of the darkly tanned man sitting at the end. He wore a baseball cap and it gave him even more of a rugged appeal. The muscled hand he held his drink with showed the strength and commanding presence he had. She saw the way he looked at her and smirked to herself. So he liked black girl's hunh? This would be easier than she thought.

"What can I get for you sugar?"  
"What's you name?"  
"Katie..."

Drake looked into her dark eyes. Her features had an Asian appearance to them which was strikingly appealing against the contrast of her dark skin. She wore several earrings in up one ear lobe. Her slender neck was smooth and he thought of putting his hands on it. Looking at her shoulders then breasts that sat up perky out of the top of the cutoff t-shirt she was wearing, he was pleased he didn't see any visible tattoos. He hated chicks with tattoos it was to masculine.

"Well Katie, give me another shot of yak" he said flipping the glass to her.

"Sure thang" she said seductively.

Tony watched how Drake was fascinated with the new waitress "Bobby hired her man"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's cool….does her thing and rolls. Did catch her in the back once."

Drake looked at him "In the powder room?" he asked suspiciously. They called it the powder room because that's where all the cocaine deals went down.

"Yeah, she said Bobby wanted her to make sure everybody was taken care of. Funny thing was no one was around. Figured she got her signals crossed."

Drake looked back at Katie "Interesting..."  
"So what's it going to be Drake can I get a shot? "  
"Let me think on it Tony" he said smiling as Caitlyn returned with his drink. Drake took it and slipped her a $100.00 bill. Before she turned and went to the register he grabbed her wrist. "Keep the change"

Caitlyn looked at him seductively "That's mighty generous of you."

"What time you get off?"  
"4 am why?"  
"Let me take you to breakfast..."

Caitlyn looked into his eyes and saw the lust in them. She also saw something else, a gentleness that pulled at her. She fought the magnetism he exuded and smiled "Sure sugah….let's have breakfast" she said walking away.

Drake smiled. Tony frowned and Caitlyn sighed…she needed to call John to put a tail on them if this was who she thought it was she needed to be careful.

Drake closed his eyes and could recall the soft touch of her skin. The way she bit his shoulder when he drove himself into her. How she clung to him after they made love. He could smell the sweet and sour aroma of her fragrance and even the apricot smell of her shampoo. Opening his eyes he saw her face and sighed. He'd never loved a woman. After killing her he vowed he never would again. Recalling the life slip from her he let go of a tear and fought off the memory it haunted his nights but when he was awake he refused to relive the way he killed his Katie.

The door opened slowly and Drake turned his head to see Dr. Frankenstein himself saunter in tall and lanky. Drake hated the smug look the doctor sported and smiled to himself while thinking of the different ways he could re-arrange his face.

Spencer walked carefully into the room. This dude scared him. He was 6'3 and solid muscle. His hands were massive. The way he glared with those green eyes made his blood run cold. Looking at him laying still watching him approach he was reminded of how a rattler strikes. Still and watchful but if you came to close quick and venomous. Trying to steady himself against his apprehension of his latest patient he smiled.

"How are we today?"

Drake said nothing just watched him closely.

Spencer wiped the sweat from his brow and went to him. He had to untie the straps so he could remove the bandages. Once free Drake slowly rose and Spencer was reminded of Frankenstein's monster. Maybe the nickname given to him by these thugs was right.

Drake watched the doctor as he went and pulled a chair into the middle of the room for him to sit. Walking over to it slowly he ground his teeth as the aches of his face stung and pierced his skull. His head was pounding and his face felt numb. The doctor was pulling a silver tray on wheels closer to him where sharp sparkling silver instruments lay. Drake winced as the squeak of the wheels turning assaulted his nerves making his headache worsen.

Spencer grabbed the surgical scissors and with trembling hands he began to cut at his patients bandages. Finally freeing the major one he wound the wrapping around the mans face and hoped that he was able to accomplish his task.

Drake felt a wave of relief wash over him as air hit his face soothing the aching tight stitching that lined it. Looking at the doctor smiling Drake was hopeful that his face would be everything he'd hoped. Spencer picked up a mirror and slowly handed it to him.

Taking the mirror Drake looked at the new him. His face bloated with red splotches he looked like a monster. Both eyes purple and puffy he squinted and saw the stitching that outlined his jaw. It was evident that he was looking at someone's face but it was nothing like his own.

Glaring at the doctor he wondered if this was done to him on purpose. Spencer seeing the rage on his face immediately backed away. "The swelling is normal and will all be gone in two days. We will remove the stitches and within a week your face will be good as new."

"I don't have a week!" he hissed through his teeth because of the pain of moving his jaw.

Spencer folded his arms nervously "To avoid infection and to make sure you at least look presentable to the naked eye a week is mandatory"

Drake looked back into the mirror at his face. He thought of his old face and what life without it meant. Katie's words came back to him as he stared into his own green eyes.

_  
"You have the most striking features" she said reaching across the table touching his jaw.  
Drake frowned. She was a hood rat, what the hell did she know about 'features'? "Why do you say that?"_

"An Italian man with dark Sicilian skin black wavy hair and emerald green eyes. No one's ever commented to you on the contrast?" she asked amused

Drake studied her. She seemed different from most he brought home from the strip club. She spoke to him differently. He was never considered a bright man. His brute strength was his claim to fame, that and his propensity to be the cruelest captain in the family. "I guess so, where you from anyways?"

"Georgia, originally"

Caitlyn surprised herself at revealing the truth about herself to this thug. John had always warned her to stay in character. She saw through his macho man act and felt like that little information wouldn't hurt.

"Georgia…what part?"   
"Macon"  
"Isn't that where Little Richard is from?"  
"Yep and Lena Horne…"  
"What about James Brown?"  
"Nope….he's from Augusta, Ga."

Drake shook his head and looked at her plate of half eaten eggs and bacon "What you not hungry?" he asked insulted.

Caitlyn smiled at him "Is that a problem?"  
Drake became angry "Why you order it if you not hungry!"  
"To have a reason to watch you eat..."

He was struck by her comeback. Most women weakened when he showed any sign of disappointment or anger. "What you want to do that for?" he asked confused

"I like you….you seem nice" she said sweetly

Drake softened and blushed. He could count on one hand how many times he'd been called nice in his life "You too" he said not knowing how to respond.

They spent the rest of the breakfast talking of Drake's love for baseball and his childhood in Newark. His mood darkened at times and Caitlyn used all the techniques that she'd seen John use to disarm others and get them to talk. The more Drake shared with her the more she found him intriguing.

John walked in and went to the other side of the restaurant picking up a menu. He saw his Caitlyn laughing and talking with that monster. She was enjoying herself too much for his liking.

This would be Caitlyn's first undercover sting as a field agent. Even though she has shadowed him before he worried about her ability to pull it off. Drake Cecoli was so ruthless and merciless that as he piled up the bodies the witnesses and families of the victims cowered in the background refusing to cooperate. 

They needed an operative close enough to penetrate. Field agents that tried to work alongside him undercover were always pulled because of the type of danger they were in fast when Drake began to suspect them.

Now his Katie wanted a crack at it.

She was as trusting as she was beautiful and he was determined to protect her. Looking up at the redhead waitress with too much make up smacking gum and tapping her foot. He smiled. "Just coffee please."

The waitress snatched the menu from him and walked away. John watched Drake and Caitlyn intently. He wondered what they were talking about."

Waking up gasping, John looked at his clock. The time was 8:45 am. He'd had another dream about Caitlyn. The one when she first met Drake. That dream haunted him as much as the one when he found her body. He understood why. If he had paid attention to his instincts that morning at the IHOP she would be alive today. He would never forgive himself for failing her.

Wiping the sweat from his face he threw his legs over the bed. Evangeline was close to Nora. He would need to see her today. He was through playing games with her. He wanted the truth. What the hell was she up too and where the hell was Drake? From what he could ascertain Evangeline led the Cecoli's here on purpose.

She wanted John's need for revenge to cloud his judgment and make him act rash enough to neutralize her threat while she did god knows what. Well he was on to her. He'd take care of Drake and if necessary bring her down too.

John rose from the bed and walked to his shower angry. He was always angry after dreaming of Caitlyn. He also was excited. Part of him loved the challenge that Evangeline had thrown at him. And a larger part of him was anxious to see her again. But nothing would stop him from doing what had to be done and her seduction of him would not save her from jail if that's where he had to put her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dangerous Liasons: INVITATION TO A PARTY**

by tarskeewee08

"Adam, I have it and I'll need you to come to Llanview now." Evangeline said twirling in her chair looking at the morning sky outside her expansive window.

"All in good time Evangeline, Have you come across the proposal from the Tellico?"

"I've checked their Project Management docket and there's no proposal. Are you sure it's been submitted?"

"Calm down Evangeline, just be ready to review all the documents and approve the contract. Everything will be fine" he said smiling in the phone.

Evangeline steadied her breath, she was so close so close to having her revenge and that cop could ruin everything. Where the hell was Drake anyway? He should have come after her by now.

'Evangeline…."  
"Yes I'm here"  
"Don't call me again. You have your instructions. When the proposal is submitted you know what do."  
Evangeline's face darkened "Look, dammit I gave you 10 million dollars to ensure this would go through properly. You better come through with your end of the deal."

Adam chuckled "Have you seen Asa?"  
'No…"  
"You excited about that meeting?"  
"Hardly"  
"Well this is now bigger than you and your money. Just do as you're told and we both get what we want" he said hanging up.

Evangeline turned her chair around and slammed the phone on the receiver. Looking up she saw a pretty blonde standing in her office wearing a soft salmon colored sundress.

Evangeline smiled "Hello"

"Hi, you must be Evangeline" she said walking toward her desk with her hand extended. Evangeline pushed back in the chair and rose extending her hand "Yes I am and you are?"

"My name is Jessica Buchanan, I heard that you are now apart of our team. Sorry I missed your introduction at the board meeting the other day"

Evangeline walked around the desk in charcoal gray suit and 3 inch manolo blanik shoes. Expressing extreme delight she dismissed the apology "No need to apologize I was confident I'd meet you all in time. I've already met your father and your sister."

Jessica nodded taking in the striking appeal of the woman in front of her. "Well I came by to invite you to Asa's for our company appreciation party, Executives only of course. It would be a great opportunity for you to meet us all."

Evangeline's eyes sparkled. "I would love to meet Asa."

The Station

Antonio opened John's door and saw him sitting in his chair pounding away at the computer. Walking in John didn't even look up to acknowledge his presence. 

"Hey,"  
"What's up?"  
"Got a lead on the Cecoli case?"

John remained glued to his computer screen typing away. Antonio frowned he seemed different somehow. More desperate.

"Hey man did you hear me?"  
John looked up "What? What do you need?"  
"I asked about the Cecoli case"  
"Oh, well there have been some changes. Evangeline Williamson is the one that Drake Cecoli thinks stole his money?"

"Evangeline? Who's that?"  
"The woman from the other day. The one with the sports car we saw at the bar with RJ"  
"Oh….yeah, I thought someone said she was an attorney"  
"I think she's more than that"  
"You do?"

John pushed away from his chair and looked at Antonio seriously "Take a seat, let me update you"

Antonio nodded and sat down. He was more than curious about the turn of events. 

"Evangeline got hired at Strauss & Klein 5 years ago. Prior to that she was working for Smith and Barney."

Antonio frowned not understanding what the big revelation in that was. John smiled at him. "Smith and Barney is an investment firm and out of college she practiced corporate law. Then one day walked in and quit with no notice. Moved into an office uptown and started a career with the most brutal defense attorney firm in Manhattan, Strauss & Klein"

"Wait didn't Strauss and Klein defended that brutal serial killer Steve Haver and got him off"

John nodded "And guess who the counsel was that represented him."   
"Ms. Williamson?" Antonio said frowning. John shook his head confirming it.  
"I don't understand, that woman doesn't look like…."  
"Like someone that would represent the scum of the earth? Well take a look at the list of her cases in the last two years. She won each one of them" he said handing Antonio the printout

Antonio scanned the list and became increasingly alarmed. All of them high profile cases and all of them ruthless con, murdering, dangerous men. He couldn't imagine how one woman could deal with these type of people let alone represent and free them. 

"Wow…this is scary dude."  
John smiled "She's something else"  
"Well that would explain why and how she hooked up with Chaz and Drake"

"Not really…Chaz was busted twice by the feds and she never defended him. Then there was incident where he attacked and beat a colleague of hers pretty brutally. I don't think she was attracted to Chaz because of some kindred spirit type shit. I think she hooked up with him to gain his trust. To get her hands on that money."

"So she has the money. Millions of dollars, and she knows that two ruthless men will be hunting her for it. Why did she come here?"

John ran his hands through his hair. "I can't figure that out. She mentioned knowing of my history with Drake. I'm pretty sure she led them here because she knew that I would try to protect her"

"Make sense" Antonio said nodding  
"See actually it doesn't. Before I thought of her as a scared lady who was running trying to find a way out. But after last night…"  
"Wait last night?"  
"We had dinner"  
"You did what?"  
"It was just dinner…"  
"What happened?"  
"We sparred a little and then it ended abruptly. She claimed that she gave the money away and could care less of Drake and his threat….and trust me bro she wasn't faking it. She really could care less"

"So..."  
"Well I came here and dug up more info on her. Nothing out of the norm just the stuff I told you and I was pretty sure I knew her motivation…then I saw her"

"You saw here here?" Antonio said pointing toward the floor shocked  
"No I saw her on the expressway zipping toward the Towers. Dude it was after 1 am and she was on a mission"  
"Why the towers"  
"Get this she has a penthouse office and is working for the Buchanan's….doing guess what….that's right corporate law"

Antonio shook his head "I don't understand, she has 10 million dollars she gives it away. Comes to Llanview with murders on her trail. Gets an office and job with the most visible family in town to practice corporate law? That's her plan?"

John picked up the pen and twirled it between his fingers. He'd been trying to make sense of this and he was missing something. There was a part of the puzzle hidden. None of this made sense. It had been a week since Chaz was murdered and no sign of Drake, now the prime suspect for orchestrating this nightmare was now a cat burglar? He tossed his pen onto the top of the desk.

"I need to get closer to her. Every time I try she tries to seduce me."  
Antonio burst into laughter…"Get over yourself."  
John smiled "I'm serious man…she's good at it too. I can barely think straight when I'm near her."  
"Why would she want to bed you if she knew you were on to her?"  
"It's a game, she just doesn't know that I'm up for the challenge."  
Antonio laughed "Well I don't see where she's broken the law. I say kudos to a thief for stealing from a thief."

John rolled his eyes "It's more than that….dammit I am determined to figure out what."  
Antonio nodded "I may have a solution for you."  
"What's that? The Buchanan Company shin dig they throw at Asa's."  
"What about it?"  
"She'll be there…you should come."  
John thought about it. He didn't want to be anywhere near Natalie. "Let me think on it."

Nora sat her desk staring at her case file. She was looking forward to prosecuting this monster who abused a 3 year old child. She would use every method available to her to ensure that he rots in jail for eternity.

John opened the door slowly and peeped in. He saw Nora concentrating and thought better of disturbing her. She looked up at him staring above the rim of her glasses and smiled. "Well come in."

"Hey if you're busy I can come back its not important."

Nora sat up and pulled her reading glasses off throwing them up onto her desk "Of course not come in John."

John walked in and closed the door. Taking a seat he rubbed his hands together thinking of how to get information out of her without making her overly suspicious. "So you and Evangeline are friends?"

Nora smiled at him "You got a crush?"  
John blinked surprised "What? No…"  
"Then what was that at Capricorn? Your need to talk to her? By the way that comment you made about her money was rude."

John rubbed his jaw nervously "Yes it was and I apologized for it. As for Capricorn I discovered that our murder victim that we pulled from Lantana River was actually her ex-boyfriend."

Nora's file faded she looked at him alarm "Say what?"  
"Yes, apparently your friend has been dating some kind of gangster for the past couple of years"  
"That can't be right.."  
"She admitted it Nora."  
"Gangster?'  
"Nora, can you tell me more about her? What brought her to Llanview? Did she mention being in trouble? Anything?"

Nora sat back in her chair and looked at John suspiciously "What are you fishing for detective? Do you think that she had something to do with this mans murder?"

John detecting her suspicions quickly denied it "No, I think she's in danger and I want to help her."

"Let me talk to her John, I will find out what's going on."

John sighed another dead end. Either Nora didn't know or would do anything to protect her friend. Either way she was of no use to him. His only option was to deal with Evangeline directly. He needed to get close to her. Then it occurred to him. The perfect way to do it. "Thanks Nora!" he said rising.

Nora watched him walk out and reached for the phone. What the hell kind of trouble are you in Evangeline? She wondered as she dialed her office.

Natalie saw John coming down the hall and dropped her eyes. Since he told her that she was smothering him she's avoided him. If he didn't have access to her he would see how much he needed her. To her surprise he headed directly to her. Looking up she smiled weakly at him. "Hi"  
"Hey…how are you?"  
Natalie couldn't be more pleased at the way he greeted her. She blushed, "Lonely" she said hoping he got the hint. The last year of their marriage he refused to make love to her. She desperately missed his love making…he was the most appetizing man she'd ever had.

"Well, I was thinking….Antonio said he had to accompany Jess to Asa's company gig…maybe you shouldn't be stuck going alone. Maybe I should take you."

Natalie's face lit up "Are you serious?"  
"Sure, when is it?"  
"Tomorrow night"  
"Do I have to wear a monkey suit?"  
"Yes, baby its formal"

John flinched at her talking sweet talk to him. He really couldn't stomach the idea of a night with the Buchanan's with her clinging to him. He'd rather drive nails through his eyeballs. But he had to do this. He had to get next to Evangeline and that intimate setting would be perfect. If she has some nefarious intentions toward the Buchanan family then he was sure he needed to be there to observe her in her element.

"Okay…it's a date" he said turning and walking away.  
"John.."  
Stopping he looked back at her. Her green eyes sparkling with her tears. Her fat face flushed "Thank you"

He nodded and walked into his office. "Now where do I rent a monkey suit" he mumbled walking to the phone.

Buchanan Towers

"This is Evangeline"  
"Hey sweetie, its Nora"  
"Nora….hey how are you?"  
"Worried" Nora said leaning back in her chair looking across her office at the blinds that lined her windows.   
"About a case?"  
"About you."

Evangeline stopped placing papers in a file on her desk and frowned "What?"  
"John McBain came into my office today."

Evangeline rolled her eyes. She was really getting pissed at the meddling he was doing. Why wasn't he hunting Drake? What the hell was he so damn focused on her for?  
"And?"

"He said that some gangster boyfriend of yours was murdered?"  
"Ex-boyfriend"  
"Okay, ex-boyfriend…are you in some kind of trouble?"  
"His murder was just as much a surprise to me as it is to you. I left him months ago. I don't know why he came to town or who hurt him."

"Evangeline, come on….you can trust me. I know of your clients and the circles you run in are you in trouble?"

Evangeline's temper rose "That's insulting! I have no ties to gangsters or the mafia. I did a job that's all!" she hissed

Nora heard the anger in mentee's voice and felt like a heel "I am so sorry…I didn't mean..."

"Nora I'm really busy, let's do lunch soon and we can talk." She said, before Nora could respond she hung up.

Nora looked at the phone confused by the way she ended the call and hurt that she did.

Evangeline glared at the phone. John was becoming a problem and she needed to devote some energy into neutralizing him as a threat. If Drake killed Chaz then he should have struck at her by now. That cop should be in some alley now involved in a shoot out not hounding her!

Grabbing the phone she called RJ.  
"RJ speaking"  
"Hello RJ" she said switching her tone to a softer one  
"Evangeline?"  
"Wow….you know my voice?"  
"Yeah babe, here it in my dreams.." he said chuckling. He had a major jones for her and wouldn't mind picking up where Chaz left off.

"Any leads on my ex?"  
"As a matter of fact heard yesterday he was sleeping with the fishes until the LPD scooped him out of the bay"  
"Really? And when were you going to share this info with me?"  
"I was going to get around to it, if you'd taken me up on my offer and come to my club you would have had this information by now."

Evangeline rolled her eyes. "I got another week on my tab with you and I need some additional work."  
RJ frowned "Another week my ass….you paid me for protection against Cecoli and that threat's been resolved. I took care of that for you. So if you want my services you need to come through with another 10 g's."

Evangeline's eyes darkened and she sat up in her chair "Listen to me dread…Don't fuck with me! You didn't kill Chaz, Drake did…..and you will honor our bargain and tell me where the hell he is!" she hissed

The information she spat into the phone took the wind from his sails. He didn't kill Chaz but he had no idea Drake was out and in his town. "Shit."

"Exactly and if you don't keep it solid with me that's what you will find yourself rotting in…Shit!" she said slamming the phone down.

Where the hell was Drake? She pulled the drawer open next to her and saw her revolver she kept near her. Drake was a dangerous sociopath and baiting him was extremely risky. When Adam told her that he'd get him released early so she could get things going she was afraid. But desperate times call for desperate measures. She'd waited 7 years to get her revenge and paid all kinds of prices along the way. Now it was time to settle this and she was in it too deep to turn back now.

She' read up on McBain's obsession with Drake and when she found that he was in Llanview married to a Buchanan it couldn't be more perfect. It was as if forces larger than her were guiding her toward her destiny. 

Adam was pleased with her ingenuity and kept rewarding her. They needed cash cold cash to launch Tellico as a fake investor and buy a portion of Buchanan industries. 10 million wasn't enough to grasp the entire brass ring but it put her in the position to plant the root of dissention and bring the entire empire to it's knees. Bring Asa Buchanan to his knees.

She smiled and closed the draw. Sitting on her desk was the invitation to Asa's for his shindig. She will finally see him face to face. Her hands tightened on the invitation balling it into a little ball. She couldn't wait.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dangerous Liasons: THE PARTY**

by tarskeewee08

The night air was calming. Evangeline shifted the Mercedes into fifth gear and heard it purr as she raced down the winding road. Trees outlined the winding two lane highway giving the forest on either side of her a dense sinister feel. The moon high and full lit the darkened road making everything soft with a blue hue to it. Evangeline looked up at stars that sparkled above her as she drove the sports car expertly around the road. She felt it, tonight was magical.

Racing up the road she heard the navigator system tell her to prepare to make the next left and let her foot off the gas downshifting to fourth then third gear and she rounded the bend. Her hair blowing around her face from the night air she smiled and slowed as she saw the magnificent Mansion at the top of the winding driveway.

"So this is your castle Asa?" she said under her breath. "Where you can be king"

Before she could get up the driveway a young handsome Asian man wearing a red vest white shirt and black tie stepped into view signaling for her to stop. Evangeline smiled at him and then reached for black Fendi beaded bag, retrieving the invitation that was wrinkled and bent from her anger earlier. The valet looked at the invitation confused at its state and then handed it back to her.

"We can park your car mam and one of the boys drive you up." He said looking down at her exposed breast revealed by her gown.

Evangeline looked at the golf cart they were using to transport guests to the house and frowned. She could see waiting in line for a ride back down the road to her car when the evening ended. "No thank you…I'd rather drive myself"

The valet bowed and stepped back from the car. Evangeline shifted into first and started her drive up to the house absorbing the intricate Landscaping. Adam's mansion was much grander than this. Finding a spot near the circular road in front she parked the Mercedes and looked at the guest filing in. The well bread, accomplished, respected people of Llanview. She smiled. Adam told her that Llanview's wealthy would be entertaining. This ought to be fun.

John pulled at his bow tie, the damn thing was choking him. Most of the guest had moved into the Ball Room where a live band entertained and a wait staff served. John however hung near by the foyer he wanted to see her when she entered. Grabbing an appetizer from a passing tray that a waiter held he looked up at the Lord's walking in. Dorian sparkling from head to toe and David looking bored. His eyes met with David's and he nodded. David rolled his eyes and pulled on his benefactor to move along. John smirked. He hated the pretentiousness of this crowd and couldn't wait for the night to end. Slipping his hands in his pockets he leaned his right shoulder against the wall impatiently. What was taking her so long?

"John…"

Turning he saw Natalie standing in a powder blue evening gown that hung to the floor. She wore a big tacky bow on the back with large ribbons flowing from it and it made her ass look twice as big. Her hair pinned up in a rolled up tubular curls, she look like some tacky prom queen.

He smiled at her "Hey"

"Aren't you going to come inside and join us?" she asked sweetly slipping her arm around his and batting her eyelashes at him.

Thinking to himself of how he would get rid of her he looked up and saw Evangeline step through the door. His mouth dropped. Natalie saw the thunderstruck reaction on his face and turned to see her and her blood boiled.

Evangeline wore a black curve fitting mermaid shaped gown beaded completely with tiny black crystals. The front of the gown plunged low to her navel separating her breast with the V shaped opening. The curves of her breast peeking tastefully out of the middle of the dress made him swallow hard. The top straps thinning and turning into tiny crystal stones that draped down the back causing the material to soften and drop into a U plunging downward to her lower backside leaving her back completely exposed. 

Her hair jet black and blown straight it hung pass her shoulders in an even blunt cut that cascaded around her face. Around her neck she wore a diamond tennis necklace each stone at least a carat circling her collar bone. From her ears hung tear shaped diamond earring each stone connected to the next, the earrings so long the hung below her chin.

Her eye make up dark and smoky making her lashes long and seductive. Her lip-gloss bronze with sparkles of gold. It was her lips that were the most inviting part of her to him and he longed to feel them on his body.

Hers eyes narrowed on his and she gave him a knowing smile. Stepping down the steps into the foyer the bottom of her mermaid dress twirled loosely at her feet making it apparent the dress was light and flexible not confining as you would think when first looking at her. Not dropping her heated stare on him she made he way over.

'What the hell is she doing here?" Natalie hissed.

John dropped her arm from out of his and remained hypnotized by her approach.  
Natalie folded her arms hurt and glared at Evangeline.. "She looks like a slut" she mumbled and John shot her an angry look.

Evangeline heard the comment as she approached and smiled amused "Natalie, John don't you two look lovely together tonight….like you going to the prom?" she said saucily looking Natalie challenging in the eye making fun of the taffeta dress she wore.

"You look beautiful" John said surprised to hear him blatantly flirting with her.

Evangeline looked at him and winked, then turned her attention to Natalie. "I don't think your wife would agree" she said again trying to bait her.

John frowned at the way Evangeline openly challenged Natalie, but more importantly at the reference of her calling her his wife. Before he could respond Natalie smirked "Well, Ms. Williamson, for some less is more. You aren't in New York, we prefer more tasteful attire here" 

"Really?" Evangeline said raising one perfectly arched eyebrow "I happen to think that if you have it, some appreciate a woman's confidence to wear it. Unless your obsession with burger and fries keeps you from wearing more flattering attire." She said now looking at John whom she knew was staring at her body since she arrived.

Natalie flushed with anger "How dare you!" she seethed  
John put his hand on Evangeline's arm taking advantage of the opportunity to touch her. "That's enough lades" he said looking at Natalie hoping she would exit.

Natalie saw the look John gave her and it cut her deep. "John, I'm ready to go inside now, please."

John rolled his eyes "Can you give me a moment I need to talk to Ms. Williamson."  
Evangeline smiled at Natalie's discomfort "Don't worry sweetie, I'll be gentle with him." she said winking at her.

Natalie's eyes brimmed with tears and she just wanted to escape the humiliation. Turning in her dress she stormed off the tacky material swishing against her thighs as she left.

John dropped her arm "Was it necessary to openly challenge her?"

"How are you John?" she said looking him in the face

John looked into her eyes and smelled her fragrance weakening him, he fought to keep focus "I'm good, can we talk?"

Evangeline moved away from him gracefully heading to the ballroom. She looked back, her hair falling from around her shoulder revealing her diamond drop earring and smiled seductively…"Care to join me?"

John shook his head and followed her down the steps of the foyer into the room. The doors opened and they saw the party was in full swing. The ceilings had 10 gold and crystal chandelier's casting a warm yellow glow across the room. All the men dressed in tux's ushered beautiful ladies around the room in various soft pastel colored evening gowns. At the front center of the room a live band played and a tall thin man serenaded the crowd with a violin. Evangeline scanned the room in search of Asa Buchanan and didn't see him.

John watched the way the way she scanned the room suspiciously while relieving a passing waiter of a glass of champagne. He passed one to her as well. She was searching for someone. He looked across the room and saw Natalie in a corner crying pointing them out to Jessica and Antonio. Antonio and John eyes met and he smiled at Antonio raising his glass to him. Turning back to Evangeline he saw that she'd walked away and headed in the direction of Kevin. He thought of following her but resisted.

He watched as she greeted Kevin and his cronies. The men parted and all googled over her and her beauty. He saw her attention was strictly on Kevin. She leaned into his ear and whispered something and John felt a pang of jealousy. Before making an ass of himself and interrupting them he felt a hand on his back.

"Wsup Bro?"  
"Hey" he said turning to see Antonio.

Antonio looked at Evangeline laughing with Kevin and his colleagues and shook his head. "Man, I knew she was fine but that dress……is she trying to give every dude in this place a heart attack?"

John looked back at her "What is it about her man? She has me spellbound, and I can't remember what I'm doing around her."

Antonio looked at him and back at Natalie and Jessica glaring at them "Well you've stirred the hornets nest over there…..they want your head on a stick."

John looked back at the Buchanan sisters standing near the bar and frowned "I can care less."

"That's cold John, you shouldn't be that way"  
"Whatever…what do you think she's up too?"  
"Who?" Antonio asked confused then saw his friend was still staring at Evangeline  
"Bro, you need to pull back, you don't have any perspective now."  
"I'm fine"

Then he watched as Kevin excused himself and headed to the stage. "Later" he said walking away from Antonio and going to Evangeline.

Evangeline accepted another glass of champagne dropping the empty one on his tray. She was so nervous the bubbly liquid helped. She saw John approaching and worked to collect herself. She was really angry at his meddlesome nature but he was the sexiest man in the room. When she walked in and saw him standing in a tux his blue eyes sparkling she had to steady her breathing. She was so nervous she almost tripped over the hem of her dress but he didn't seem to notice. His cologne was strong and masculine, it made him all the more sexy. She had to remain focused on her objective but if he kept getting close she would loose her way. Now he was approaching and her heart was beating so fast.

"So this is where you got off too" John said smiling  
"You missed me?"  
"Definitely"  
Evangeline blushed and heard Kevin calling for attention.

_  
Attention everyone….I want to thank you for coming tonight…We are very excited about the pass years profits we grossed over 20 billion for Buchanan industries…._

The room erupted in clapping and cheers. Evangeline drank her champagne and kept looking in the crowd for Asa. John watched her reaction and wondered why she shifted uncomfortably. Who was she looking for?

_  
Thank you…thank you…Now we anticipate taking Buchanan Industries public and all of you of course will get great stock options. We will allow a small group of investors to become major shareholders and we're receiving bids as we speak. Our new legal team handled by Evangeline Williamson over there…"_

Everyone turned to look in the direction that Kevin was pointing at Evangeline. John frowned at having the spot light cast on them but Evangeline smiled sweetly and nodded her head toward Kevin.

_  
She will be assembling a team to make sure our contracts are on the up and up and we are extremely confident in her abilities to lead Buchanan Industries into a brighter future._

More applause….

_On a sadder note….as most of you have noticed my grandfather the pioneer of this company Asa Buchanan is not in attendance tonight…._

John saw the color drain from Evangeline's face and knew in that moment who it was she was here to see.

_  
He has taken ill and has been confined to bed. He wanted to keep the festivities going so please don't let it damper your night. Asa is a fighter and will be up again soon. So here's to you grandfather for building a dynasty that we all can be proud of!"_

Kevin raised his glass and so did everyone else in the room. Evangeline just swallowed the bitter fizzy champagne angrily and let the tiny bubbles pop as they slid down her throat. Throwing her glass on the table next to them she breezed away. John looked at her confused and watched as she went out the side door to the veranda. Putting down his glass he followed her.

Coming into the night air he saw her across the lawn walking fastly. She'd kicked off her shoes and had them in one hand and a grip on the hem of her skirt in the other hand walking toward the guest house. Her hair blowing in the night breeze he knew something was wrong.

Evangeline had to escape. The tears exploded from her as soon as she left that stupid party and those stupid arrogant pompous assholes inside. Tears flowing freely she saw the guest house further across the lawn kicking off her shoes she raced toward it. She didn't want anyone to see her breakdown. Her hair blowing from her face and the tears falling now uncontrollably she fought to keep control. He was sick. What if he died? What if the son of a bitch died and she never got to destroy him they way he'd destroyed her family. Moving quickly the damp grass made her feet slippery and she fought hard to keep her balance….

John took off in the grass after her. He didn't understand where she was heading but he didn't like what he saw. Something was terribly wrong with her. Watching as she made it to the deck and climbed the stairs to the guest house she tried the door and entered it without even looking back or knocking. John sprinted the rest of the way slipping twice without falling completely flat in the grass. He made it to the deck and climbed the steps two at a time opening the door he entered the dark living area.

"Evangeline?"

Stepping out the shadows with her arms folded she looked at him "What are you doing here?" she said her voice cracking.

John frowned he could see her diamonds sparkle in the dark but not her face. He was pretty sure from her voice she was crying. "What's wrong?"

Evangeline walked in closer her mascara running down her face "None of your busiesss!" she hissed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dangerous Liasons: DESIRE**

by tarskeewee08

John looked at the anger on her face.

She was trembling with it. Her eyes burned with pain and her hands were balled into fists at her sides. She looked like a cornered lioness ready to attack. The tears coming down her face were the first sign of her having some traces of feelings and emotions since he met her. Walking slowly into the room he was struck how even with her eye makeup running down her face she was the most captivating woman he'd ever met.

"I'm not trying to pry…you seem genuinely distressed. Tell me what it is."

She stood there watching his approach and he couldn't tell if she was seeing him as an enemy in this moment or a friend. Walking slowly, closer to her, he held her gaze in hopes that she would let him in.

"Evangeline…"

"I don't need your help. I don't need anyone. I can take care of myself!" she shouted angrily.

John didn't understand the comment. He didn't understand her fear. That's what it was. FEAR. One moment she is commanding the attention of every man in the room and the next she's hiding, afraid…or was it something else?

Standing now directly in front of her he forgot the fact that she was dangerous. He forgot the fact that she couldn't be trusted. The only thing he wanted to do was comfort her.

Evangeline saw the desire and warmth in his beautiful eyes and brought her face to his. Pressing her chest to his, she raised her hand and let it travel slowly up his arm reaching his shoulder then neck. He was staring down at her and she felt is heart beating against her breast. Moving her hand to his hair she pulled at his head and felt him lower his face to her neck. His lips softly touched the nape of her neck she tilted her head to the right causing her long mane to fall over her shoulder. His tongue slipped out and traced her neck to her ear lobe and her eyes rolled in her head. She felt his cool hand touch her bare back and pull her tighter to him. His manhood now pressing against her thigh she smiled.

John reached up and clasped the tiny jewel strap on her left shoulder pulling it down. By moving it away her left breast escaped her dress. Evangeline stepped back from him half exposed seeing his need for her. She made no move to cover her breast and saw his eyes linger on it as his chest rose and fell from his excitement.

His hair now hanging in his face she saw him swipe it from his eyes. Using her left hand she reached up to her other tiny strap and let the top of the dress fall free. The waist of the dress still clinging to her hips forcing her to use both hands to wiggle out of it. Now in front of him in her g-string with a tear soaked face she smirked.

"Well detective it's your move."  
John reached up and unsnapped his bowtie looking at her body in the darkened moonlit room. Pulling out of his jacket he tossed it to the couch. Taking off his cuff links he walked toward her. She turned and went to the stairs in the cottage and started climbing. Now having a full view of her backside his heart raced. She sashayed upward her long mane swaying on her bare back. Removing his cufflinks he dropped them in his pocket and while unbuttoning his shirt he followed her upward and watched her disappear down the dark corridor.

Coming to the first room on his left he looked in and saw a small twin bed but no sign of her. Moving further down the hall he saw the door open to a room on the right. Walking into it he saw her laying on the bed with her left knee raised and her hair fanning out on the pillow.

She smiled at him and he noticed the sparkle of the diamonds around her neck and ears. It reminded him how far out of his league he really was. Taking off his shirt and removing his t-shirt first. He then unbuckled his pants and let them fall to the floor. Walking to the bed he saw her eyes linger on his manhood and then rise to meet his. In that moment they both knew of each other expectations and agreed to meet them. Climbing onto the bed slowly she closed her eyes and raised a hand pulling him to her. 

For the first time since the ambush kiss at the Palace he brought his lips to hers and he felt lightheaded. Kissing her hard with her naked body under him he began to feel it melt and blend into his. Her long leg circled around his right leg and her other leg parted so that he lay in the middle of her love.

She kissed him back pressing his face to hers. He smelled her soft fragrance and tasted the champagne on her breath making him feel intoxicated. Her hands clawed at his back and he almost forgot his need to be in her because of his burning desire to devour her mouth.

She slid her hand down the curve of his back to his behind and pulled upward so that he shifted and the tip of his manhood worked its way to her opening. He followed her lead and worked his hips to penetrating her as he tasted her passion while he explored her mouth with his tongue. Opening his eyes he saw her hers rolling in her head and felt his desire for her intensify. Feeling her right leg wrap around his waist he took his hand and grabbed at her left throwing it over his shoulder.

Letting go of the kiss they shared since he climbed into bed he rose above her and stared into her face as he drove himself deeper. She opened her eyes and stared piercingly into his and saw his need for her submission. Grunting at her warmth circling his manhood he lost focus and he almost climaxed. As if she knew his ability to remain in control was slipping from him. She lowered her leg and arched her back forcing him to roll over.

Rising on top of him backwards she lowered herself onto his member and looked over her shoulder at his amusement of the new position. Winking at him she gripped his ankles and moved up and down frantically making him holler out. After several intense moments of her driving him to madness he saw her sit back up and continue her ride on his member with her back to him and he grabbed her hips to keep from screaming out.

She lowered her head backwards as she worked him over causing her hair to travel further down her back. Reaching up he gabbed her breast and squeezed her nipples making her to moan loudly. Finally he got a verbal confirmation that she was loosing control as he was.

Moving more frantically he let go of her breast and fell back to the bed. Closing his eyes the circular up and down motions of her hips drove him into insane. Gripping her behind tightly he let go and felt her pelvis vibrate as she did too. 

Loosening his grip as the last of his seed escaped him the sweat on his face had his hair wet and clinging. Evangeline rose up gently and fell next to him. He looked at her shocked, pleased and confused by what happened. Reaching he touched the long mascara stained tear that was carved into her face from her cries earlier. She made no movement to remove his hand.

"Who are you?" he said softly to her.  
"You don't want to know."  
"I do..."  
Turning her face she looked at him tears brimming her eyes "I just want to be free."  
John frowned "Free?"  
"I didn't choose this John, it chose me."  
"I don't understand Drake? Chaz?"

Turning her head from him aggravated "You have no idea how far off you are…" she mumbled.

Touching her face and turning it to his "Stop talking in riddles and trust me."  
"I don't know you."  
"You know enough..."  
"What happened to Caitlyn..." she asked softly

John felt as if he had been struck by lightening. "What did you say…." He asked in a stunned whisper

"What happened to her? What did Drake do to her? Why did you leave the FBI right after her death? What is in your file they keep as classified regarding Drake's case?"

John glared at her and sat up"What the hell is wrong with you lady prying into my life like that!" he shouted.

Evangeline rolled over and looked at the ceiling "See, you can't share your pain so why the hell do you expect me to do so?" she said dryly

John saw her point. She saw right through his attempt to interrogate him. He'd slept with dangerous women before for various objectives. But what happened between them had nothing to do with the Cecoli case. He was drawn to her. He wanted to know her. He wanted to protect her. She was different than Caitlyn, yet something about her seemed similar. Something about her made him believe that the real woman underneath was broken and scared. As scared and broken as Caitlyn was before that madman slit her throat.

Laying back down he propped himself on his elbow "I'm sorry"  
"Don't be"  
"I do want to help you"  
"Trust me you will."  
"What does that mean?"

Looking at him smiling Evangeline reached and touched his face "I know what kind of man you are. I know that I can trust you to be you. When the time comes it will all make sense to you."

John shook his head "Stop with the games. This is dangerous."  
"Very" she said smiling at him  
Lowering his finger to the diamond necklace that circled her neck he fingered the precious jewels. "Why are material things so important to you?"

"You think because I wear jewels and drive fast cars that I value these things?"  
"Of course, you must"  
Evangeline rolled her eyes "It's a costume John."  
"A what?"  
She looked at him. "Can we not talk. Can we pretend that neither has an objective or agenda? Just for the night."

Before he could respond she reached up and kissed him. His hands went to her hair and he loved the feel of it in his fingers. Pulling on it his tongue and mouth went to her chin then neck. He trailed it to her breast and kissed, sucked and pulled at it. Evangeline closed her eyes and let him make love to her again and again. Surprised at his stamina and driven by her own burning desire to be in his arms she pushed all her pains away and focused on the way he made her feel.

Hours later

Opening her eyes she looked up at the ceiling and felt the weight of his arm thrown across her chest. Slowly and meticulously she moved from under him out his grasp. Standing at the foot of the bed she looked at him sprawled naked across the bed on his stomach. The muscles in his tattooed arm the arch of his back and his Adonis like buttocks and thighs. His hair covering his face made him so tempting to her, it took every once of her strength not to wake him and make love to him for a fifth time. Her thighs, back and vagina ached from their love fest but it was a marvelous feeling. Running her hands through her hair she walked quietly over to the other side of the room and picked up her g-string. Leaving out of the room she hurried down the stairs quickly putting on her underwear and evening dress.

Gabbing her shoes and purse she crept out of the guest house. Rushing across the lawn she saw that the party had long ago ended. She ran toward the front of the mansion and saw her car waiting for her. Once her feet, damp from the dew soaked grass, hit the graveled sidewalk. She put on her sling back heels and fished in her purse for her keys.

Using the keyless remote she lowered the top and walked to her car. Then glancing over he shoulder she looked upward at the mansion that loomed behind her. The window on the fourth floor was lit and someone was staring down at her. She froze and tried to make out the silhouette. It was a man and he heart beat fast at the thought it could be him. Seeing the person finally walk away from the window she started to breathe again.

"Don't worry Asa we will meet again soon"

Morning

"John! John are you in here?"

Hearing the door slam downstairs John opened his eyes. He was lying on top of the bed naked. Looking to the spot where Evangeline lay he saw her diamond choker necklace lying beside him. So it wasn't a dream. Clasping the necklace he heard it again…

"John, Are you upstairs?"

It was Natalie and she racing up the stairs. Sitting up he balled his fist around the necklace and tried to cover himself before she burst in. Of course he was too late and she wore a shocked face when she entered the room finding him naked.

John grabbed the sheet and pulled it to his waist, avoiding her eyes.

"What are you doing here like this? I looked for you all night" she said picking up his shirt and pants. "Did you have too much to drink?"

"Hand me my clothes" he said dryly  
"Not until you answer my question. Why are you here?"

John looked at her angrily "I need to crash because I had to much to drink so give me my clothes" he hissed

Natalie's eyes teared. "You're lying!"  
"Whatever…."

"Did you bring that black bitch into my families house and screwed her?"

John glared at her

"How fucking dare you!" she screamed throwing his clothes at him "I will teach that bitch a lesson for disrespecting me. I'll have her nappy headed ass thrown out of the Towers!"

"Wait a damn minute! You'll keep your fucking mouth shut Natalie or I'll shut it for you!" John yelled at her.

Natalie stood there shaking and crying "Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you! I just don't love you!" he spat putting on his boxers and getting dressed.

"Well I won't let you make a fool of me John!"

John rolled his eyes and finished getting dressed.

"Do you hear me!" she screamed running toward him. John slung her forcefully off him sending her flailing onto the bed. "Stay the hell away from me and her!" he yelled and slammed out.

Natalie curled up on the sheets he made loved to another woman on and screamed and wailed. She would show them both!


	12. Chapter 12

**Dangerous Liasons: ADAM**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline closed her eyes and felt the warm water sprinkle over her face. Moving under the sprout the water now soaked through her hair and traveled down her neck to her breast. She turned under the water and allowed it to saturate her, washing away the nights events and cleansing her mind for what she had to do next. She let that cop in. She lay in his arms and felt something she hadn't felt since her last boyfriend in college. Grabbing the soap she started to lather up and remembered his touch, she remembered his smell. She could feel the stubble of his chin as it grazed her skin while he kissed her most intimate spots. She wanted him.

Giving men her body was always to serve some purpose or obtain some goal. But last night it was different. He was gentle and rough when he needed to be. He'd made love to her several times not able to stop what was happening between them. Sighing she continued to let the water massage her while she recalled the pleasure of it all.

Stop it Evangeline….get it out of your system! She forced the desire that turned in her stomach away and lathered up. Today was important. Adam said Tellico should have a bid to invest. He matched her 10 million with 40 of his own and they had to succeed. She would make sure of it. Grabbing her shampoo the smell of apricot swept under her nose as she squeezed it in her hands and then worked it in her hair. She needed to be fresh and ready. The cop wasn't an option. Nothing could ever come out of it. Besides if he knew her true intentions he would arrest her or worse…try to talk her out of it. 

_SLAM_

Turning in the shower at the sound of her hotel suite door slamming, she gasped. Shampoo in her eye she quickly got under the water and rinsed as much as she could. Stepping out of the shower with it still running dripping wet she reached for the thick white terrycloth robe.

Someone was in her suite. Her heart racing and hands shaking she tried to steel her nerves. The revolver was on the bathroom sink. She kept it near at all times since Drake was lurking. His non appearance for the past week made her jumpy. She knew he would strike at any moment. Picking up the revolver she put her ear to the door and couldn't hear anything. Whoever it was hadn't entered the bedroom of the suite yet. Using her wet hand she gently turned the door knob and stepped silently out.

She could now hear the person moving around the living area as if searching for something. Stealthily she moved across the bedroom to the door. Who the hell was it? It had to be Drake. Racing out the door with gun drawn her breath caught in her chest with shock.

"Well, looks like I came just in time…."

Evangeline held the gun shaking. It was Adam. "Adam?"

Adam looked at her wet and beautiful in front of him and smiled. Seeing the shocked look on her face he walked over to her and put his hand over her two hands that held the gun lowering it. "Morning, Evangeline…"

"What? I thought…."

Grabbing her he kissed her in the mouth and she dropped the gun. His touch now even more disgusting to her since John came into her life. But he owned her. She had no choice. Wrapping her arms around him she allowed his kiss and pretended she wasn't in the room.

John's place

John walked in his place and slammed the door. He was still fuming from the run in with Natalie. He shouldn't let her get to him but he would never understand what possessed him to marry her. Walking to his fridge he opened it and pulled the milk out drinking from the carton. As he swallowed the cold liquid he thought about her. She was amazing. He could feel the touch of her soft skin and the smell of her champagne laced breath. Putting the carton back in the fridge he sighed. Get over it McBain. You aren't the I LOVE YOU type. Been there, tried that. Besides it was time to get a handle on Drake's whereabouts, his instincts told him he was near by. Walking to his room he slipped his hand in his pocket and fingered the necklace. He stopped in his tracks and pulled out the diamond necklace. Holding it up the light rainbow colors shot of it like a starburst and he marveled at the beauty of it.

_  
"You think because I wear jewels and drive fast cars that I value these things?"  
"Of course, you must"  
Evangeline rolled her eyes "It's a costume John."  
"A what?"  
_

A costume hunh…if that's true then who's the one dressing you. Turning the necklace over he looked at the long clasp and saw small engraving. Bringing it close to his face he couldn't read it. Walking into the kitchen he pulled open the drawer and retrieved the magnifying reading glass he kept. Holding it to the clasp he read it.

_  
2 E from Adam  
_

Adam? So you have a necklace that is worth at least $100 thousand dollars from a guy name Adam? Putting the necklace on the counter her stared at it as if it was a snake that would slither away. Who was Adam?

Evangeline's suite 

Feeling his hands trying to free her from her towel she broke free of him "Why are you here? Why did you leave Pine Valley?"

Adam looked at her lustfully "I was worried about you."

"Why?" she said kneeling and retrieving the revolver then walking across the room, to put it on the table. She was trying to appear normal. Adam tolerated her time with Chaz but didn't want her with other men. She couldn't let him know of her desire and need for a certain cop.

Adam watched her suspiciously. He knew her. 8 years ago when she arrived in Pine Valley eager and fresh for a start in his company as a corporate attorney, she caught his eye. Putting his people on her he discovered she was Lisa Williamson daughter and that made his need for her more intense.

Gaining her confidence and respect was easy bedding her wasn't. That was until he played his trump card and told her the truth about her mother, including what was done to her father. 

It sent her spiraling out of control as he suspected it would. But he put the pieces back together for her and molded her into his lover and protégé' with the promise that if she was patient she would have her revenge.

When she met Chaz, she came to him with a plan. He didn't like the part of using herself as bait, but bringing Asa down was to tempting to pass up. Besides his chocolate beauty deserved retribution.

"You sounded frazzled the other day about the Tellico offer."

She looked at him and smiled "The contract is coming through today. We should be okay"

"Good.." he said watching her intently  
"Something wrong?"  
"You seem different….has Drake struck against you yet?"  
"No" she said innocently  
"So the cop has neutralized him?" He said studying her face. 

Evangeline knew Adam Chandler, there was no way of misleading him. She had to be careful "Well I've given him plenty of reason to think Drake is around. His need for revenge is driving him, he should solve that problem for us soon" she said sweetly her heart racing at the thought of him discovering her desire for John.

"Where is it?"  
"What?"  
"You know what….I know you retrieved the document, I want to see it."

Evangeline nodded and walked toward her bedroom, as she passed Adam he grabbed her arm roughly. She stopped keeping he face from his. "I've missed touching you" he said seductively in her ear.

She said nothing. He let her go and watched her walk into her room her hair and body still dripping wet from the shower. The water droplets in little beads on her shoulders and face. Something was different about her.

John's place

John picked up the phone and called Wess.

"Wess, what's up brother?"  
'McBain that you?" he asked sleepily  
"Yeah, it's almost 8 am get up."  
"Shit…you know I don't move until noon" Wess said sitting up in his bed and reaching for his watch to confirm what time it was.  
"Remember the information you got me on Evangeline Williamson."  
"Yes"  
"Was there a mention of an Adam in her file, when you guys investigated her?"  
"Adam?"  
"Yeah, you did say a colleague was attacked. Was that him?"  
"Nah man, that dude's name was Robert somebody…"

John looked at the diamond necklace sitting on the counter. The feeling of jealousy still swirling in his gut he felt that Adam was an important clue. "There had to be something to tie her to someone big name Adam."

"Bro, it's 8 in the morning. I will check again and call you this evening. If it's in her file you should already have it. I sent everything to you."

John thought about everything he had on her and couldn't recall a Adam. "Thanks brother just check into it for me okay."

"Sure thing."

Hanging up the phone he went back to the necklace. He would pay her a visit today. He wanted to see her. He needed to see her.

Evangeline's Suite

Evangeline pulled open the drawer and retrieved the yellowish stained document from it. She held it delicately in her fingers and walked it over to Adam. He looked down at it in her hands and smiled. "How does it feel holding your life in your hands?"

Her eyes teared as she stared at the document. "I don't know" she said weakly  
Adam touched her face and lifted it "Have you even opened it?"  
"No"  
"Why? It's proves everything I told you."

Evangeline stared into Adam's cruel cold gray eyes. "I don't need proof."

"Sure you do…you couldn't wait to access that safe and get this document" he said taking it from her hands and unfolding the envelope. Evangeline bit her lip as she watched him touch the paper. She wanted to punch him in the face and take it from him. It had nothing to do with their deal. This was her life dammit and he was mocking it. Mocking her.

Reaching for it Adam raised it above his head "Now, now Evangeline, is this what's got you acting distant with me today?"

Evangeline frowned. "I don't know what you are…."

"Sure you do. I could barely get a kiss. You've been avoiding my eyes since I got here. Something has you nervous."

Evangeline glared at him "I have a murderer hunting me! I'm about to commit corporate fraud for you! And there's a cop that is slowly piecing it altogether! No one knows of your involvement….I'm the one taking all the risks! So excuse me if I don't fall to my knees and suck you off…when you enter the room!" she shouted.

Adam stared at her and saw the rage she seldom showed. He like the fire in her. She was no ones victim and he even suspected she had plans for him as well. Hell he trained her, he would be disappointed if she didn't. 

Passing her back he document he smiled "Okay Evangeline, as long as its not another man I can deal with your tantrums" he said evilly.

Then pulling her to him he kissed her forehead and released her towel. She stood stoic with her head against his chest and hands at her sides as she felt his cold hard hands caress he back and behind. "I won't have another man touching you again." 

She closed her eyes and thought of John. She wished she met before she sold her soul to the devil. She then allowed Adam to have his way with her and gave him what was expected of her.

The Station

John walked into the station to see Natalie's desk empty. He sighed relieved and entered his office. Walking over to his desk he was anxious to check her files again. Skimming through her cases, clients and the firms she worked at, it hit him. Her first job out of law school was with Chandler Enterprises.

"Adam Chandler?" he mumbled stunned. "It couldn't be…."

Hearing a knock at the door he quickly closed the folder and saw Nora enter "Hey" he said smiling.

"Can we talk?" Nora said entering with a serious look on her face.  
"Sure"  
"I want to know what's going on with Evangeline.. .'  
John sat back in his chair and shook his head "Nora, I don't know..."  
"I think you do John, and I want to know everything you know."  
"First let me ask you some questions."  
"Okay"  
"She interned with you while attending law school at Llanview University."  
"Yes"  
"Do you know what her first job was?"  
"Yeah, I got it for her"  
"You did?"  
"Sure she wanted to do corporate law so I called a contact in Pine Valley and got her hired with Chandler Enterprises"

John's eyes glanced back down at the folder. "Did she get involved with Adam Chandler?"

"What?"  
"Did they have a relationship?"  
"Of course not! Besides he's old enough to be her father!"

John thought about the necklace.

For her to have something that expensive and leave it behind like it was costume jewelry indicated she's been exposed to more than a measly 10 million dollars.

_  
Evangeline glared at him. "Let me clue you in. I do have a plan. It's called survival. I'm not scared because I've done nothing wrong. I don't have his money and could careless of his bloodlust to find the person who does. But hear me well detective. If and when Drake finds me this town better prepared for more than a shit storm…you better come ready for a fucking typhoon!"_

John looked into her dark eyes and saw the fire and conviction behind her threat. She was setting something in motion and he was now fearful at how far she would go to have her way.

"If you don't have the money where is it…and don't tell me you don't know."

Evangeline raised the glass and drank the remainder of her drink then looked at him. "It's gone." 

"Gone?"

"Yep every dime. Spent. Gone!"  
"How in the hell?"  
"How do you spend 10 million dollars in 30 days?" she asked laughing.

John didn't find any of it funny "Did you spend it?"

Evangeline looked stopping her laughter. "No, someone else did….with my help"

"John what is it? What does this have to do with Adam Chandler?" Nora asked concerned.

John looked up. "I don't know Nora but there is definitely a connection. Evangeline is orchestrating something and I can't make the pieces fit. My instincts tell me she's in over her head"

_  
"Men are all alike. You play boy games with your pistols and your meanness. You terrorize and dominate and expect women to fall in line with your every command. Then when the game no longer suits you, you use and abuse us until you are defeated by the boredom of it all. But how dare we fight back. How dare we beat you at your own game!"_

John frowned and listened to her talk in her monotone voice. Reaching he touched her hand. "What you've done…whatever it is….has your life in jeopardy. Let me help you."

Evangeline looked at his hand on hers. "You can't help me. My destiny is set detective."  
"Are you on some kind of death wish?"  
"Of course not…"  
"Then what the hell does that mean?"  
"It means that I'm not the victim here. I don't play that role."

"Nora I want to help her"

Nora looked at John confused "Did something happen between you two?"

"She's in trouble and I can help but I need you to get her to trust me" he said avoiding the question, because he didn't understand his feelings toward her.

"Good luck with that John, I tried to talk to her and she shut me out." Nora said hurt

"Try harder!" he snapped "Her life may depend on it!"

"Okay what the hell is going on? What kind of trouble is she in and what does Adam Chandler have to do with it?"

John leaned back in his chair and reached into his pocket. He retrieved the diamond necklace and threw it up on the desk in front of Nora. Nora frowned leaning over she picked it up and fingered the jewels.

"That's what I'd like to know" he said suspiciously.

Evangeline's suite 

Evangeline buttoned her blouse with her back to Adam who lay naked on her bed. She hated seeing his naked wrinkled body and usually kept her eyes closed when she had to endure his sex.

She was late…pleasing him, showering again, blow drying and flat ironing her hair had put her two hours behind. She couldn't wait until this was all over and Adam Chandler and Asa Buchanan were out of her life for good.

"That was great" Adam purred watching her move around the room.

Evangeline said nothing. She picked up the document and placed it back in the drawer.  
"I'm staying at the Palace for the next couple of days to keep an eye on you"  
Evangeline looked at him concerned "You can't!" she snapped

"Why not?"

She couldn't have him hovering over her. She could kick herself for calling him. "If we are seen together by a Buchanan it could be bad. Especially with them taking the company public. Kevin is super paranoid."

"I can handle the Buchanan's, besides don't you miss me?" he said staring at her coldly  
Evangeline smiled and went to the bed sitting on the edge and touching his liver spotted wrinkled leg "Yes I do, but it's dangerous. Drake is still hunting me and that cop is shadowing me. I don't want you hurt"

Adam sat up and grabbed her face forcing his cold stiff tongue in her mouth, she grimaced but allowed the kiss. Finally releasing her he kissed her lips again softly "You be careful. I want a report as soon As Tellico becomes a major investor."

She smiled sweetly "Of course"


	13. Chapter 13

**Dangerous Liasons: TRUMP CARD**

by tarskeewee08

Walking out of the conference room with Kevin, Evangeline turned and smiled. "Kevin, I am so pleased with what we've accomplished today. The investors you improved will make great partners in your families business. I think it was a good move you signed the contracts."

Kevin looked at her and smiled "Do you mind if we speak privately in my office?"

"Sure" she said following him into his office.

Kevin closed his office door and Evangeline stepped in with her hands clasped behind her back smiling expectantly "What did you want to see me about?"

"My sister"

Evangeline's smile faded "Oh"

Kevin walked up to Evangeline glaring at her "She claims you slept with her husband at my grandfather's estate!"

Evangeline looked at Kevin coolly and said nothing.

"It is my hope that you are more of a professional than that Ms. Williamson."

Evangeline's eyes hardened at the implied insult and she placed her hands on her hips ready to strike back.

"Nothing wrong with a little fun grandson…" Asa said wheeling around in the large chair behind Kevin's desk with a cowboy hat on and a cigar hanging out of his mouth.

Kevin and Evangeline turned shocked. Evangeline looked into Asa's face stunned to finally see him right before her. She saw how he was sizing her up smiling evilly.

"Grandfather what are you doing here?" Kevin said embarrassed to be caught of guard  
"I'm not a invalid Kevin! This is still my damn company you know! I heard you were signing it away today! Do you know what that means boy!" Asa shot angrily at Kevin slamming his fist against the desk.

Kevin rolled his eyes "Of course, I know."

"Mr. Buchanan" Evangeline said smiling waking toward him with her hand extended "I'm Evangeline Williamson."

Asa rose and shook her hand smiling "Yeah, heard how you were the showstopper at the party last night."

Evangeline recoiled inside from his touch but never dropped her smile "Actually the news of your company going public is what kept everyone's tongues wagging."

Asa nodded and let go of her hand "You look familiar to me."

"Do I?"  
"Yes, I just…"

Kevin walked up. "We have the top three investors on board. Combined investments totaling over 100 million dollars worth of shares in our company. Evangeline has assured that BE will continue to have the remaining holdings. You will still be king Asa."

Asa stared at Evangeline he was certain he'd seen her before. He saw the cold hard stare in her eyes she never dropped her gaze. Finally he looked at Kevin "Son, I told you that my company is Buchanan Enterprises not Everybody Enterprises. I don't want to go public."

Kevin shook his head and looked at Evangeline "Can you excuse us while me and my grandfather talk privately"

Evangeline stopped her cold glare at Asa and looked at Kevin "Of course….oh and if your sister has a problem with my recent actions, please ask that she come see me personally."

Kevin blushed at her directness "Thank you."

Evangeline smiled and looked back at Asa "I look forward to seeing you again Asa."

"Yes darling, me too…..can't wait" he said tipping his hat and smiling at her.

Evangeline walked out. Closing the door behind her she felt her rage that she keeps contained bubbling inside of her. Still holding the door tightly she fought the urge to go back in the office with her revolver and shoot the slimy bastard dead. 

"Evangeline?"

Turning from the door she saw John standing behind her. "John?"

"Hey…can we talk?"

Evangeline let go of the door knob and wiped her hands on her skirt. Nervously she smiled hoping he didn't pick up on what was happening to her "Sure come to my office."

John walked behind her watching her closely. She seemed deep in thought when he approached her leaving Kevin's office. Now her nervousness made him more worried for her. If Adam was involved and she was sneaking around the Towers at night she was into something much more riskier than stealing a gangster's money.

Following her into her office he closed the door. She turned and looked at him smiling. "I'm sorry I left in such a hurry, but we were on someone else's property."  
"You could have given me a kiss goodbye."  
"Who's to say I didn't?"

John waked closer to her "Because if you did, I wouldn't have let you get out of bed" he said pulling her to him.

Evangeline looked in his face and kissed his lips gently feeling his arms around her waist she wrapped hers around his neck. John kissed her back and inhaled her exotic fragrance. He wanted her even more and was slowly loosing focus of his purpose for the visit.

Pushing her away from him, he touched his lips "Wait, I need to talk to you" he said breathlessly

"Talk? Is that what you feel when you're next me?"  
"No, I mean yes….stop it Evangeline, I need to ask you some questions"  
"Call me Van, my friends do"  
John smiled at her "So we're friends now?"  
"Well after last night I would hope so" she said smiling back "I don't just sleep around, contrary to what you might think"

"Really? No other men in your life besides Chaz?"  
"Chaz wasn't in my life and to answer your question NO. I have no time for romance."  
"I find that strange….I think you are romanced quite often."

Evangeline heard his mocking tone and frowned "What are you hinting at?"

John reached into his pocket and retrieved her diamond necklace "Your love affair with Adam Chandler" he said dangling the necklace in front her.

Capricorn 

Drake walked into Capricorn with a baseball cap and shades. The swelling on his face had gone down considerably but there was plenty of scaring. He had to find that bitch and get his money back. Now that he had Carlo Hesser breathing down his back he was more determined to get this over with and head to Mexico. Standing in the restaurant he saw RJ behind the bar grinning in some waitress face. He looked the same except his dreads were long and he didn't have a beard. Walking toward him he saw RJ look up at him suspiciously.

"RJ Gannon?" Drake asked smiling  
"Yeah man do I know you?"  
"Maybe"

The waitress looked at RJ who winked signaling for her to move on. Rj looked at the man with the stitching in his face and dark shades. Something about his build and menacing demeanor seemed familiar. But he knew plenty of tough guys. This one was probably nothing different "What can I help you with partner?" 

"Looking for a mutual friend"  
"Really? Who's this friend?"  
"Evangeline"

Drake didn't know her last name but he was sure RJ did.  
RJ's smile faded and he stood up from this leaned position on the bar "Who are you man?"

Drake smiled evilly "Guess…"

Evangeline's Office 

Evangeline looked at the diamond necklace and heard the words coming from John's mouth. Her heart was in her throat and she felt the panic turn in her stomach

"I don't know what you are talking about" she said dryly keeping her face emotionless. 

"Stop the games. What is your current relationship with him?"

Evangeline glared at him "I think its time for you to go" she said walking away from him going to her seat behind her desk and plopping down. She began sorting through the numerous files laid there for review.

John walked over to her desk and laid the diamond necklace down. "I've figured it out Evangeline and before I blow you out of the water you need to give me a plausible reason not too."

Evangeline's hand froze at the threat and she raised her head to look into the piercing blue eyes that bore down on her "What did you figure out?"

John smiled and went to the chair sitting down "Well here's how I see it. You met Adam years ago working for his firm. For some strange reason you two became involved…"

Evangeline smiled at his expression of disgust. It showed his jealousy and she found it cute. 

"Then from what I can tell you had a liaison to form some kind of alliance. Sending you to New York to work for Smith and Barney, which Chandler partly owns. Guess you carved yourself a good position because of your inside track with the President"

John studied her face and saw her amusement at his story. She wasn't rattled or insulted by what he said and it made him angry. He wanted her soft and humble not cold and arrogant.

"Then one day you decide to quit? Go into Criminal Law and hang around mobsters? What the hell happened? Now you are in town working with Adam to do god knows what with the Buchanan's with a gangster's money as your ammunition?"

Evangeline started clapping. And John smirked at her.

"Very good John. I admit you have discovered more than I expected you would in this short time. But let me help you out on few points. Adam is a friend nothing more. I left Chandler Enterprises to head another division and expand my career into finance, Adam has no influence with Smith and Barney, and that necklace was a goodbye gift."

"Then why quit and join the most ruthless firm in Manhattan and focus on defense law?"

"Why are you so interested in my past detective? What does that have to do with Drake Cecoli. Shouldn't you be more concerned with him?"

"I want to help you. I think you are planning some kind of take over here and The Buchanan's are like family to me."

Evangeline burst into laughter "Are you serious? You can't stand these people"

John felt angry at her accusation even though it was true. "That's not true.."

"Of course it is" she said rising. Walking around her desk she went to the front of it and leaned on it. Crossing her long legs making her skirt rise saw his eyes drift to them and then quickly look away.

"Look, I'll tell you what's going on. But you have to promise to back off with your conspiracy theories. I like my job and I already got one Buchanan hunting me I don't need the rest of the clan after me."

John nodded.

"Adam and I were friends long ago, but he was too controlling and old, I wanted more so I left for greener pastures. Smith and Barney was okay but the boredom settled again and a colleague suggested Strauss & Klein. In order to get the respect of my colleagues who saw me as a corporate drone unable to handle defense law I took some of the least favorable cases and turned them into wins. During that time I met and fell in love with Chaz Cecoli who was emotionally abusive. He attacked a colleague and good friend of mine and I had to escape him. But when I learned that Drake and he were brothers I wanted revenge. So I planned my get away and transferred Drake's money from an account Chaz had to another and allowed another friend to dispose of it in a very charitable way. I came here for you…."

John looked at her shocked "What?"

"That's right. I knew Caitlyn back in undergrad. We kept in touch, she wrote constantly of you and how much she loved and respected you."

Evangeline rose to get her trump card that she held onto if John got to close. She had to throw him back on the scent she laid out for him and keep him away from the bigger truth. Pulling open the drawer she retrieved Caitlyn's letters and went back to John. She handed them to him.

John's hand shook as he took the letters. He felt the tear escape his eye but was so weak from shock and heartache he was paralyzed.

"I didn't know of her involvement with Drake until after her death. In the letters she spoke of her love for a man she called Dee. If I had known she was in this kind of trouble maybe I could have stopped it. Helped her somehow. The first time I saw you was at the funeral. I was an intern for Nora at the time. I saw the pain you were in John and I wanted to help. I even came looking for you at the Bureau but you'd quit and left.

Imagine my surprise years later when I discovered that Chaz was Drake's brother and that blood money he had, had Katie's blood on it. I came here to bring them to you. To help you finish what the Bureau prevented you from finishing years ago. Kill Drake Cecoli."

John couldn't think. He couldn't speak. He was about to explode from the pain and heartache in his chest. He stood up holding the letters in his hand tightly. Evangeline went to him and put her arms around him pulling herself into his chest and rubbing his back. "I'm so sorry"

John burst into tears in her arms and squeezed her. He held her tightly. His sobs taking over his body.

Evangeline held him and let her tears fall. She felt horrible for using his pain and Katie's death to further her own need for revenge. She didn't think that she would fall for John. But holding him while he cried she was convinced now that she did.

She was in it to deep for her to tell him the entire truth. She couldn't let him know that she was using him too. Like she used everyone around her to get at Asa. Katie was her friend and her death needed to be avenged. She had planned to push John over the edge and have him do it. Now she wanted to protect him. Protect him from her own bitterness. She didn't want him to loose control because of her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Dangerous Liasons: CAITLYN'S MURDER**

by tarskeewee08

John couldn't stop his tears. The pain of Caitlyn's death was so raw for him he found it hard to breath. Evangeline helped him to the couch on the other side of her office. She had no idea he would come apart like this in front of her. Looking at him struggling to breathe her heart exploded. He held onto Katie's letters so tightly that his hand was red and shaking.

"Stay here" she said panicking.

Racing out of the office she went to the water tank and pulled the paper cone cup filling it with water. When she returned he was slumped over with his hair hanging in his face. She saw his back rising and following but heard nothing from him so she wasn't sure if he was still crying. Going to him she got on her knees and forced his face up giving him some water. Keeping his eyes closed he drank from the paper cup and Evangeline felt some relief. Dropping the cup she gripped his face. "Look at me…look at me John."

John looked at her his eyes red and glazed over. She kissed him. "I'm here, I loved her too. Tell me what happened." 

John closed his eyes and spoke softly "He killed her.."  
She rubbed his face "I know, but why? How?"  
Pulling her to him he buried his face in her hair. And told her of Caitlyn's death and how he was unable to save her.

_  
Drake watched the fed leave Katie's house._

He saw him coming down the steps his trench coat flapping behind him as he rushed to his car. Drake would kill him next. But first he would deal with Katie. She betrayed him. The lying bitch! She told him she loved him and all along she was setting him up. When Tony first told him she was a fed he broke his jaw. It took his friend to save his life by showing him the pictures of his beloved Katie while he was choking Tony to death. The pictures of her meeting with this agent McBain after leaving his bed.

His pain over her betrayal so intense he spent the pass hour in his car watching her apartment crying over what he would have to do. The family knew she was an agent and his orders were specific he was to slit her throat. He would make her pay for hurting him. For making him love her. Getting out of the car he tried to steady his breathing. Maybe it was a lie. Maybe that fed was trying to flip her and she wasn't going to betray him. He'd let her explain. Her life depended on her explanation, he thought as he raced up her stairs.

John drove like a madman. He had to get to Wes and get those tapes. When he spoke to him last he was going to give them Special Agent Shepard and it would be the end of Caitlyn's career. He wouldn't allow that. She was a good kid, just confused but he'd fix it and save her from herself if he had too.

Looking at the rain starting to fall he sighed. Whatever it took he was pulling Katie off the case. She would be behind a desk for awhile until they put Drake behind bars. He wouldn't let anything happen to his sweet Katie. He thought about their argument and her tears. He felt horrible for manhandling her the way he did, but when he heard the tape of her sleeping with that animal telling him she loved him he knew it. He heard it in her voice. She was in too deep.

Now his fears were confirmed. Running the red light he turned his wipers on high and drove dangerously fast to headquarters. Please Wes still be there. He needed to get back to Katie and get her moved out that place. He didn't get a chance to see if she let Drake know where she lived. She wouldn't be that stupid.

Caitlyn heard the constant pounding her door. Finally getting off the bed she went to the door angrily. What the hell did he want now? Flinging it open she gasped to see Drake standing there smiling at her. "Dee" she said smiling her face still wet from her tears. 'Dee' was her pet name for him.  
Drake saw the tears on her face and grew angrier. What was she crying about? What did that fed do to her? He reached and touched her face.

Caitlyn leaned her face into his hands and smiled. Going to him she hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad to see you, I needed to see you" she said crying.

Drake hugged her back and rubbed her back still in the doorway. "What is it Katie? What's got you so upset?"

Letting go of him Caitlyn took his hand and pulled him into the apartment. Closing the door she dropped his hand and wiped at her tears "We need to talk"

"Yeah we do" he said coldly  
Caitlyn saw the anger on his face and frowned "What's wrong?"  
"You first…why were you crying?"  
"Dee do you know how much I love you?"

Drake stared at her and nodded. He couldn't speak. She stood before him as beautiful today as she was the day he saw her behind the bar. Wearing a black t-shirt tied in the front under breast and some cutoff shorts. Her skin dark and flawless. Her eyes glistening with love. His heart beat so fast in his chest he wanted to pull her into his arms. He also wanted to destroy her and make her beg for mercy for reducing their love to his.

"I never knew I would fall in love with you Dee, but I see the good in you. I know you may be involved in things that are beyond your control but I think I can help you. Help us"

"What are you talking about Katie…help me how?"

Dropping her head to the floor she folded her arms nervously "I have something to tell you"

Drake clenched his fists and moved closer to her "Do you?"

John swung the car to the curb awkwardly and turned it off. Opening the car he raced out in the rain. Running through the downpour to the building he was blinded by the downpour as his hair clung flatly to his face. Rushing inside he flipped his wet hair from his face and wiped it. Walking fast to the elevators large water puddles left in his wake he pressed the up button hurriedly. He had to get to Wess.

"I haven't been completely honest with you…"  
"Why?"  
"I had my reasons baby." She said looking lovingly at him. "Please know that I never intended to fall in love with you. But I have and its real for me. I will do anything to protect you and our love."

Drake knew that Tony and his crew was right. She was an agent. She had lied to him. This fucking broad had set him up. Fuck love. Fuck her! He would wring her neck!

Caitlyn walked closer to him and put her hand on his face. She stared into it and let tears fall from hers. It was killing her to do this but she had to get the truth out so they could find a way to get out of this mess. John was wrong. She knew him. She wasn't a kid with a dangerous crush. She was a woman in love.

"What are you trying to say Katie" he said through clenched teeth

"I lied and at first I did it because of my own obligations. But then I mislead you because of my feeling for you" she said looking up at him desperate for some understanding.

Drake smiled at her "What have you mislead me about Katie?"

"Who I am. I'm not a bartender I'm a federal agent."

Drake glared at her "I know…" he said delivering a crushing slap across her face sending her across the room.

Wess spilled his coffee when his door flew open and John came barreling down on him.  
"Man what the hell is wrong with you?"  
"Give me the tapes, all of them!"  
"I can't do…."  
"Give me the FUCKING tapes!" John screamed

Wess looked at him surprised. Rising slowly from his seat he went to the cabinet and retrieved the folder from the robbery case and threw them on the desk. John grabbed the large manila envelope and looked through it.

"You and her both will be thrown out of the agency for this. Think hard about what you're doing!"

John glared at him "I already have. You think hard about giving me up brother. I won't let this destroy her."

"Man, you need to be concerned about her fascination with Drake. That's what'll destroy her!"

Caitlyn fought to remain conscious. The blow was so fierce that she felt her jaw might be broken. Tasting her own blood she looked up at him hurt. Why had he hurt her? Why would he hurt her?

Drake saw her fear and anguish and it touched the little part of compassion he carried in his heart. But his rage at her betrayal won out. "You fucking bitch! You set me up! Didn't you!"

Caitlyn backed away from him as he came toward her. She couldn't speak because of her jaw but she was desperate to get him to understand. She never meant to lie to him. She loved him. She thought of her gun that she kept in the sofa cushion and kept backing up to that direction.

Drake shook with anger "Answer me dammit!" he screamed lunging for her. 

She flipped over and tried to run to the couch but he grabbed her leg forcing back to the ground. The force of his grip caused her to loose control and hit her head against the floor. Ignoring the new pain she felt she flipped over and kicked him hard with her shoe connecting with his Jaw and forcing him back.

Drake howled and flipped over jumping to his feet and running toward her. Caitlyn jumped up and ran toward the couch relieved to finally reach it she knelt to retrieve the gun as she felt him snatch her by the throat. Pulling her to him her back against his chest he tighten his grip on her throat. Crying she kicked and swung her arms trying to claw at his eyes.

Drake squeezed tighter now crying himself "I loved you Katie, how could you?'  
The choke hold on her throat coupled by her broken jaw made her unable to speak.

Tears falling she went weak under him hoping that he would have compassion and regain control. She still couldn't believe that he would hurt her. She loved him. Drake feeling her go weak under him burst into tears. He didn't want to kill her. But the family knew and he always followed orders. Kissing her cheek he slipped his hand in his pocket and flipped out his blade.

"I will always love you" he whimpered.

Caitlyn not understanding at first saw him raise the knife to her face and found her voice she let out a blood curdling scream as her life slipped away.

John pulled back up to Caitlyn's some what relieved. She would stay with him tonight and then they would figure out how to deal with her actions and his.

The rain had stopped some and he got out of the car walking briskly to her apartment. Arriving at the door he found it cracked. He stood outside of it at first confused ready to say her name then thought better of it.

Reaching for his gun he drew it and slowly slid open the door walking quietly inside. The apartment seemed empty but he saw the table and chair knocked over. He looked toward the bedroom and moved swiftly to it. Checking it and the bathroom he didn't see her. Putting his gun down at his side he walked back into the living room and saw her tennis shoe by the couch. He stared at if for a few seconds. Why was her shoe lying on the floor like that? Everything moved in slow motion as he approached the sofa not feeling his legs carrying him to it. Looking down he saw her shoe, ankle, calf, thigh and then her. All of her. She was laying face down in her own blood.

John raced to her snatching her into his arms and saw the fresh wound and blood pouring from her neck. He screamed as his heart exploded at the sight of her. Putting his hand desperately to her throat he tried to stop the blood which felt surprising warm as it seeped through her fingers. That fucking bastard had just killed her. His rage and sorrow so deep now the room began to spin and he fought the urge to vomit. He wanted to kill the bastard with his bare hands. He kissed her and then lowered her to the floor. "I love you" he said gently.

Standing he saw blood on his shirt pants and hands, in shock he was confused as to where it came from. Walking away from her body his hands dripping with blood his head started spinning and he fought to keep from blacking out. Then he regained focus.

Drake

He walked out of her apartment into the night. He would find Drake and kill him.

Evangeline was now sitting next to him as he finished the story of her friend's death, shocked at the brutal way she was killed and the fact that he had to endure it. Her guilt now suffocating her. She wanted to wrap herself into him and take it back. She wanted to comfort him and keep him safe. She was falling in love with him.

John now broken and talking as if in a trance kept his gaze at the floor struggling to breathe.

"I take it you didn't find Drake?"

"No…but I found his brother and when I was done with him he gave me what I needed. Once he got out the hospital of course."

Evangeline looked away. She felt like a monster for using Caitlyn's death to make him do her dirty work. But she always felt a renewed since of hatred for Drake Cecoli and wanted to give John the opportunity to kill him slowly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Dangerous Liasons: THEO THE SECURITY GUARD**

by tarskeewee08

Theo Wilson was a simple man.

He lived in a simple house with a simple wife and enjoyed a simple life. However, Theo was tired of simplicity and longed for the days of action and adventure. Law enforcement was something he desired since he was a little kid. His father was a detective with LPD and he idolized the adventurous career he perceived him to have from a child's perspective. Fresh out of high school he applied for the LPD failing the equivalency test 3 times. On the fourth time he passed the test and started the academy but accidentally shot himself in the foot during a training exercise. His instructor told him law enforcement wasn't for him and Commissioner Buchanan knowing his father, got him a job with BE as a security guard. He loved his job but he longed for some excitement. He wanted to be a cop and would never give up his dream to be one.

The Towers was the largest building in Llanview. It had 35 floors and over 1200 suites. The security equipment was state of the arts and during business hours the staff consisted of over 20 on duty security guards and 3 off duty police officers that worked on the 12th floor where the treasury department was. In the evenings there was just Theo and another officer that patrolled the parking deck all night. In the 3 years Theo had his job nothing, absolutely nothing has happened. He was beginning to think that his simple life was as good as it gets and he should just accept his fate.

But today would be different. Today Theo would be called upon to use his wanna be cop experience in a surprising way. He would rise to the challenge believing this was his chance to validate his life. Unbeknownst to him it would also be the last day of his life.

Leaving his home around 6pm he kissed his wife grabbed his lunch and transistor TV, headed for his job. Parking in the garage in his usual spot, Theo put the car in park with one hand and took a bite out of the yellow cream filled Twinkie with the other. The frosting spilled out of the side of his mouth and dripped on his uniform making him grimace in frustration. He hated looking like a slob. His weight was an ongoing problem and he didn't want to feed into the stereotype. Wiping he smeared a white stain into his blue uniform and frowned. "Oh great!"

Grabbing his lunch and TV he heaved himself out of his Honda Civic and shuffled toward the security elevator. Jackie should be ready to go and he was already 10 minutes late. Walking to the elevator movement to his right caught his eye. A guy looked to be outside of his truck putting on some kind of workman's uniform. The guy looked up at him and frowned. Theo noticed the odd way he appeared to be dressing and frowned as well.

They stared for a couple of minutes then two ladies deep in conversation rounded the corner. Theo turned and saw the ladies and smiled as the walked with their briefcases to their cars. Looking back the guy he'd seen was now gone. Theo looked at the truck to see if he was inside and he wasn't. He looked further up the garage and saw no sign of him. Weird. Shrugging he went to the elevator and prepared for his shift.

Drake watched the fat security guard waddling to the elevator amused. If RJ was right and this was all that kept him from that bitch this evening then it would be perfect. Coming from behind the column he hid behind he went to his truck and got back inside. He was to wait on a call from RJ to confirm that she would be alone in her office tonight. 

Evangeline looked at the contracts Kevin signed and smiled. Everything appeared to be in order. Kevin unknowingly had given Tellico controlling interest in BE. She was able to keep this contract under her supervision and away from the other attorneys working with her. She had the final approval on the contracts either way but she had to make sure it went unnoticed.

She was anxious to wrap things up so she could meet John. They were to have dinner at Capricorn tonight.

After helping him collect himself she held him in her arms until his touch became more intimate. Kissing his forehead and then lips opened the floodgates to the passion they had for each other all over again. Barely able to reach the door and lock it on time he had her pinned on the sofa, desk and wall making love to her. His need for comfort and their growing desire for each other nearly destroyed her office and they spent at least an hour putting it back together before he left. She sat back in her chair and smiled. She was falling for the detective and though she knew it couldn't amount to anything it was the most special thing that had happened to her in a long time.

Chewing on the top of her pen she moved her chair and looked out the big bay window that surrounded her office. Seeing the evening sky and a helicopter swoop by she exhaled. Wouldn't it be nice if her life was just this? An attorney dating a handsome cop and living a life of normalcy free from the Adam and Asa's of the world. But that wasn't her life and her bond with Adam Chandler would prevent anything like that from ever happening. Sighing she turned back to her desk. It will all be worth it if it meant the destruction of the Buchanan family, the way hers was destroyed. She picked up the contract and smiled. "This was all for you daddy. I promised you that I would take care of it and I did." She mumbled. Hearing her phone ringing she picked it up.

"Evangeline Williamson"

"Hey sexy…"

Evangeline frowned not recognizing the voice. "Who's this?"

"RJ, who else is calling your office and calling you sexy?"

Evangeline rolled her eyes "Do you have any information for me?"

"Sure do, Drake is on the hunt for you, as a matter of fact he paid me a visit today."

Evangeline eyes got wide "Did he?"

"Yep he's staking out the Palace and the man has his crosshairs on you darling. The rage he has over you taking his money is real. He's hunting you."

Evangeline pulled open the drawer next to her and saw the gun. "I thought he would" she said cautiously.

"I got some other information that's very important, but it'll cost you."

"What kind of information. I mean he's looking for me that's all I need."

"No, I think he has something on you. Something that will make it difficult for you not to reveal where his money. Something Chaz discovered about you before you left NY."

Evangeline frowned. There was no way that little weasel knew anything about her and her plans for the Buchanan's. But what if she'd missed something and it got out before she completed her mission. She couldn't leave any loose ends.

"How much you leach!"

RJ laughed "Now why you got to go and hurt a brothers feelings like that?"

"How much RJ?"

"Another 10 g's would do" he said chuckling

"I need to see this information first."

"I thought you'd say that….I can meet you…but it would draw attention to us if we met publicly." he said baiting her.

Evangeline thought about being in public with RJ and frowned. If John saw them together it would get him riled up again. Plus she had plans with him tonight. He couldn't come to her office now because he might be spotted. Looking at her watch it was 6:20 pm, By 8 pm the offices will be empty. She needed to do some additional research on her agreements on the lower floor in the Buchanan archives.

"How about you come to me about 8pm. I will call downstairs to tell the night guard to let you up."

"That means it'll be just me and you?" he said seductively

"RJ, this better be worth my time….or I will make you regret these games you play" she hissed

"Tsk Tsk, after everything I've done to keep you safe. You wound me. I promise what I have for you will be more than worth your time." He said then hung up.

Evangeline pushed the phone button to retrieve a dial tone and called John.

"McBain here"

"Hey"

"Evangeline?"

"Yes…how are you?"

John smiled into the phone "Better now that you called"

"You say the sweetest things Lt." she said softly

"Can't help it I get a toothache every time I think of tasting you"

Evangeline leaned back in her chair. His deep raspy voice coupled by the memories still fresh from their love making earlier made her warm in her most intimate spots. "About dinner."

"Don't tell me you are canceling"

"Of course not, just pushing it back to 9pm"

"Okay….same place?"

"I think it might be best if we do it at the Palace again. This way afterwards I can serve you desert in my suite."

John smiled "What did I tell you about my toothache?"

Evangeline laughed. "I'll take care of you baby"

"I hope so"

They both smiled and sat in a comfortable silence for seconds.

"John…"

"Yes…."

"Drake found me"

John sat up in his chair his adrenaline pumping. "What!"

"Not here, my source said he's lurking around the Palace."

"Source? You mean RJ."

Evangeline neither confirmed or denied it.

"I'm sending guys over there now with his picture"

"John…"

"What Van? This is dangerous!"

"I know but do you really want to bring your department in on this?"

"What does that mean? Of course I…."

"Think about it John. It's Drake. Do you want to send him back to jail only to have him released again? Or better yet to return to a life that Caitlyn no longer has."

John got quiet. "Van, this isn't a game. I don't like what you're implying."

"I know sweetie, but I saw what Katie's death did to you. Killing Drake will free you. It'll free us both" she said gently

"I can't take the law into my own hands.."

"You won't have too. Just protect me. Stay with me. Drake will present himself."

John bit his lip. He was falling in love with her, but this cold calculating part of her made him distrust her and himself. She was provoking him and he knew it. As soft and gentle as she was with him, she was still cold and hard outwardly.

"Van…"

"Just give it 24 hours. If he doesn't show himself in 24 hours then bring the whole LPD down upon him."

"Meet me at 9 and we'll talk about it"

"You don't trust me do you?"

"Well you just told an officer of the law to indulge in his own form of vigilantism. What are you trying to drum up some business for yourself?" he said smiling trying to change the subject. This talk of killing Drake was tempting him and he didn't want her to know that.

"Nope, I told a broken man to free himself of guilt be exterminating a deadly threat."

"Evangeline.."

"It's okay John, I'll meet you there at 9" she said hanging up.

Evangeline looked at the phone. She knew that John was a good man and wouldn't kill a man in cold blood. But she also knew he was a heroic man and when the time comes he will do what's in his nature and defend her. She was banking on it. Drake scared the hell out of her and this time she was in over her head.

"Hello"

"Drake?"

"RJ what ya got?"

"She's staying in the office expecting me at 8"

"Very good"

"Are we straight? I don't want you coming around my place anymore man. Even with your new face. If you're going to do what I think you are I want no parts of it."

"Whatever man, after I have my money this new face will buy me anonymity. So we won't be seeing each other again" he said closing the phone.

Drake reached down under his seat and grabbed the little handle to recline in his truck. Leaning his chair into a resting position he waited patiently. He'd pay the security guard a visit in a hour and then he'd make that bitch tell him where his money was.

Theo sat at the guard's station watching the Yankees game when he heard the squealing noise of an un-oiled wheel screech across the marble floors. Looking up he saw a janitor with his cap lowered over his eyes pushing a mop bucket.

Theo frowned.

Janitors never come through the main lobby floor. These floors were delicate and should never have anything scraped against them. Umberto used the circular broom machine to clean them and that was usually closer to midnight to ensure there would be no traffic on the wet floors.

Narrowing his eyes on the janitor he saw that he wasn't Umberto or one of his men. Theo knew them all. Rising he walked out of his circular guard post. "Hey!"

The guy stopped with his head still lowered not looking at Theo. "Where are you going man? The service elevators are around back. You aren't supposed to come in this way."

"I need to get to the executive elevators to access the executive floor." Drake said dryly still keeping his head down. 

Theo stopped puzzled. Kevin Buchanan used a separate cleaning crew for the executive floor. Umberto himself wasn't allowed access. That floor housed priceless artwork and other important family documents. Now he was sure that this guy was wrong. Taking in his janitor uniform it was different yet familiar. Wait this was the guy from the garage earlier. Theo's heart started pumping. Finally he would get to use his skills. Catching this fake would impress Mr. Buchanan into giving a recommendation to the Commissioner and get him back in the academy. Smiling he walked toward the guy.

"Alright hold it fellah. Show me your badge right now!" he shouted pulling his night stick.

Theo watched as the man dropped the handle of the broom that was stuck in the metal mop bucket and rose both of his hands in the air. His cap pulled low on his face he kept his head down.

"Dude is shaking in his boots" he said under his breath while walking toward him. He would definitely bring him down and show him not to try slip by on his watch.

"What company you working with?" he said now less than 10 feet away. Theo saw that the man still wouldn't respond and became angry. He remembered a take down technique from the academy. He told Mr. Buchanan he needed handcuffs…..if he couldn't have a gun at least handcuffs. Sneering at the man with his head lowered he reached for his arm. This would be fun. He would show them all that he can handle a perp. 

"Alright buddy come…."

Drake grabbed the little fat man's hand and flipped it backward snapping his wrist then raised his elbow and delivered a crushing blow to his face. He watched the fat man gurgle and begin to fall to the ground. Quickly jumping on his back he grabbed under his chin with both hands and twisted swiftly to the left snapping his neck. The whole take down lasted only 10 seconds and the man was dead. Rising he unsnapped his security keys and walked to the guard station whistling. Walking into the circular cubicle he opened the door and went straight to the keyboard. Punching in Evangeline's name he retrieved the floor and suite she was in. Drake smiled evilly. It was time to have some fun. 

Evangeline looked at her watch. It was 10 minutes to 7 which meant RJ should be arriving soon. She was in the archives and needed to get back to her floor. She thought about John and what she tried to convince him to do. Maybe she was wrong to interject her poison into his life. Maybe she could take care of Drake herself. She knew better than that. She was in it too deep and now so was John for falling for her. She sighed and walked out of the archive headed to the stairs to her floor. It was quicker than the elevator.

Drake stepped off the elevator placing the silencer on the gun. The walkway was dark but a light shone out of the office to far left of the corridor. It must belong to her. Maybe he'd have a little fun with her before blowing her head off. Either way he couldn't wait to get his hands on Ms. Williamson.


	16. Chapter 16

**Dangerous Liasons: VAN and DRAKE**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline came out of the side door to see someone entering her office. It looked like a janitor. Confused as to why he would be on this floor she quickened her pace. The executive suite had special access. A janitor on this floor was odd.

As she neared her office she heard the janitor person turning to leave. Apparently he sees there's no need to clean her office she and John took care of that after their love fest. Smiling to herself she saw the janitor come out and stop looking up at her. Evangeline's smile faded when she saw the gun. He stood there smiling evilly. Turning she took off in the direction she came.

Breathing hard she ran in her three inch heels as fast as she could toward the door expecting to be shot in the back. She could hear the thundering sound of his feet approaching as she reached the door. Just as she pushed the steal bar to release the emergency exit she felt him yank her hair pulling her backward. Her breath escaping her from shock, she fell back in to him. Knowing his next move would be her throat she used her tai kwon do training and brought her right elbow up in a swift upward swing delivering a crushing blow to his throat. Drake surprised by her strength and agility released her and fell backwards to the floor.

Evangeline saw he still had the gun in his right hand and found the extra strength to jump up and flee out of the exit. Running down the stairs she almost fell in her heels half way down. Grabbing the railing she caught her balance as she heard the door sling open

"Come back you fucking bitch!"

Looking up she saw him running down the stairs three at a time. She pushed through the next floor exit and ran down the dark hallway closing doors on both sides as she went. In an effort to throw him off, then finally picking one to run in and close behind her. She quickly ran to a desk hiding under it while pulling down the phone. She had to call John.

"McBain"  
"John…." She said in whisper hearing Drake bursting through onto her floor.  
"Evangeline what…"  
"John he's here…hurry" she said hanging up quickly and trying to be quiet. She heard him crashing into the office next to her and turning over the desk. Coming from behind the desk she ran for the door and raced up the hallway while he was ransacking the office. She rounded the corner and saw she was in trapped. Frightened she took the open office the left and quickly scanned for a weapon.

"Evangeline! Where are you bitch! I want my fucking money!"

Turning frantically around the room she saw nothing. Dammit her gun was upstairs and she would have get pass him to retrieve it. "Oh god John…hurry…hurry!" she whimpered.

John dropped his cell and turned his car around in the street racing to the expressway.

He kept hearing what she said in his head _"John he's here…hurry!"_

If he hurt her all bets were off he would kill him this time with his bare his hands. Fighting to control his panic he floored the mustang pushing it as far and fast as he could. How did he get in the building? John reached for his radio receiver to call in back up then hesitated. He remembered what Evangeline said. Dropping the receiver he sped up. He would save her and kill Drake, for them all, especially Katie.

Seeing a Vase on the side desk she picked it up and went to the door. Kicking off her heels she tossed them to other side of the room. Taking off her suit jacket she freed herself from any constraints she would have a wide enough swing. Breathing hard with her hair in her face she heard her beating in her ears. Fear so raw for her now her hands trembled. She could do this. She told Adam she could do this and she would. She wouldn't die now. Not after everything she fought for.

"Evangeline….where are you?" Drake said mockingly "Let's stop this and work together. I just want my money."

Evangeline closed her eyes and focused on his voice he sounded distant still he hadn't turned the corner yet. "I can do this…I can do this….I can do this…" she kept repeating.

Drake went into the next office flipping on the light finding no one. Where the hell is she? His throat still ached from the way she hit him. He couldn't believe how feisty she was. He knew the chick had balls to steal from him but her fighting back the way she did took him by surprise.

He couldn't kill her. Not yet. But he sure as hell would break her until she begged for mercy after telling him where his fucking money was. Coming out the office he saw the hall way turned right and was a dead end. Drake smiled to himself. So she'd backed herself into a corner. This was too delicious. It was time this bitch was taught a lesson.

Evangeline heard him turn the corner and opened her eyes. When he walked in the door she would attack. Pacing her self she gripped the vase with both hands. Drake seeing the door open knew the little vixen was setting a trap and smiled. Walking to it as soon as he crossed the threshold he ducked as she swung wildly aiming for his face and heard the vase fly over him hitting the wall. Bent he went for her waist and brought her to the ground. Evangeline screamed and winced as her head connected with the carpeted floor knocking the breath from her lungs. Drake was on top of her grabbing her throat and smiling as her eyes grew big, while she kicked and struggled underneath him. Seeing tears escape it he resisted the urge to crush her windpipe and loosen his hold. Evangeline coughed and wheezed trying hard not to vomit while on her back afraid she would choke on it with his weight pinning her down.

Drake looked down at her lustfully. Her hair fanned out around her the diamonds in her ears sparkling. Seeing her this close and personal he was reminded of how beautiful she was. He saw the opening to her blouse and ripped it open exposing her black lacy bra.

Evangeline struggling for a breath noticing the murderous intentions on his face she tried to think quickly. She saw the way he looked at her chest and was repulsed by it. She turned her head and saw that the gun was over to his left. Maybe she could reach it. His hand squeezing her breast roughly she winced. She had to find away out of this and quick.

"You are one sexy broad" Drake said huskily

"You..can't get…your money like….this" she wheezed her throat horse from the chokehold earlier.

Drake coming out of his trance heard her and his eyes darkened. Still holding her breast in his left hand he put his right hand to her throat again "What did you say bitch!"   
Evangeline winced by the pressure he was applying to her throat again. "I can get you your money but…I…I…I have to get back up to she prayed she got through to him feeling him now tighten his grip on her breast as well.

Drake stared at her and saw her defiance. He was amused that even now she wasn't begging underneath him. "Why did you take my money?"

Evangeline looked him in the eye. "To meet you..." she said smirking underneath him.

John pulled up to the Towers and barely put the car in park before taking out the keys and racing into the building. He stopped running as soon as he got inside. In the middle of the floor was Theo the security guard with head twisted in an awkward position. Rushing to his side he checked Theo's pulse and felt sad to find him dead, Desperate to get to Van, he ran to the executive elevators before remembering he needed a key. Looking back at Theo on the ground he saw the guard didn't have his keys on him. 

"What the hell am I going to do?"

Turning around he tried to think. Then he remembered the key he gave him from the drawer. Going to the guard's station he went inside and started snatching open the drawers looking for it. Finally opening one with several electronic keys he grabbed them all and raced to the elevator one of them had to work.

Evangeline tried to hold her blouse together as Drake dragged her back upstairs to her office. Pushing her through the door he glared at her. "So you wanted to meet me?"

Looking at him defiantly she nodded "I thought we could work together, this was my plan to get you here"

"Well you are one stupid broad to bait a killer into playing some gangster games with you."

"Maybe, maybe not. Would you like to hear my proposition?"

"Fuck no! I want my damn money" he screamed.

Evangeline flinched seeing that her stall tactic wasn't working and her attempt to seduce him fell flat.

"Now where the hell is it!" he hissed tapping the gun against his leg. 

Evangeline glared at him. "I don't carry 10 million dollars in my purse you ass!" she snapped back

Drake scowled at her "What did you say to me!" his anger making his finger tighten around the gun as he raised it and pointed it at her. 

Evangeline held onto the front of her shirt realizing that she was loosing this battle fast. John should've been here by now. "Look I have it in an offshore account. I can access it when the banks open in Britain. I have to wire it to an account here for you to turn it into cash."

Drake took a step toward her his anger at the breaking point "I want my fucking money and I want it now! I don't care how you access it but I want cold cash and I want it now."

Evangeline looked pass the door for John and didn't see him. She didn't know what to do.

John stood outside of the door with his gun raised. He heard them and knew he had to get her out of this and quick. Moving slightly he peeked into the office and saw Drake's back to him and Evangeline standing in front of him with a ripped shirt and no shoes on. What had he done to her? She looked cornered and he thought about shooting him in the back. Instead he entered the room.

Evangeline saw John walk in and felt a wave of relief wash over her body making it possible for her to breathe. Stepping back she smiled at Drake "Sorry baby, but I don't control the banks. The best I can do for your money is a week."

"A week!" Drake shouted.

John put the gun to the back of Drake's head. "You don't have a week partner." He said through clenched teeth.

Drake lowered his gun and froze. Evangeline turned and ran to her desk to get her gun. 

"McBain….long time no see" he said smirking.

"Been waiting a long while man to see you again" John said gripping the gun. Drake turned quickly and swung at John making him raise the gun and fire in the ceiling. They both went crashing to the floor as Evangeline grabbed the gun from her drawer and pointed it at them as they rolled several times over each other throwing blows between them. Drake finally getting the advantage climbed on top of John and punched him.

"Get off him!" Evangeline screamed releasing the safety on the gun. Drake looked up at Evangeline distracted momentarily and John delivered a punch to his left jaw flipping him off him.

John was stunned by the face of the man he was fighting. It wasn't Drake. Looking at Evangeline ready to shoot he had to stop her "Wait Van, its not him!" he shouted. Drake saw her ready to fire and leaped to head for the door. Evangeline closed her eyes and fired the gun missing him by inches and hitting the wall. Drake ducked and ran from the room. John saw she was about to fire again "Van! Wait baby! Open your eyes!"

Evangeline fired again toward the door that Drake just ran out of. Crawling to her John got to her as fast as he could to stop her from firing again. Coming around her he grabbed her. Evangeline opened her eyes to see him and burst into tears "John!" She said coming apart in his arms.

John took the gun out her hands and looked toward that door Puling her from him she looked at he confused "Who was that man?"  
Evangeline frowned "It was Drake.."  
"No, it wasn't!"  
"Yes it was!" she shouted her blouse hanging from her torn exposing her bra.  
John walked away from her and got his gun off the ground. "We need to get out of here. He has his gun"

Evangeline wiped at her tears "Do you believe me!" 

He looked back at her and saw she was trembling with anger and pain "Yes, I believe you, now will you come on!"

Evangeline looked down at herself and closed her shirt protectively "My shoes are on the other floor" she said weakly"

John smiled at her "It's okay baby lets go"

Grabbing her purse she went to him.

John grabbed her hand while he led her to the door. The hallway was dark. He had no choice but to take her out of the building through the elevator. "Is their any other way to get to the garage where your car is without going to the lobby?"

Evangeline looked at him tears still in her eyes "We can get off at the Mezzanine level and take the garage elevator."

John looked back the way he came and his instinct told him that Drake lay in wait in the lobby to ambush. The mezzanine was perfect. Pushing her in the elevator he saw a bruise on her neck. Watching her push M he moved her to the side of the elevator and lifted her head to see her neck. "Van why are your clothes ripped and neck bruised did he…..?"

"No, it didn't get that far. I had no idea he could get to me here John. Where was the security guard and why did you say it wasn't Drake?"

John remembered the guy's face they were fighting "Because it wasn't."

"John he wanted his money. He sure as hell sounded and acted like Drake. Did you see the scars on his face?"

Hearing the elevator ding he pushed her to the wall in case gunfire erupted. Hearing nothing he raised his gun and peeked out. The Mezzanine was covered in shadows. The elevator to the garage was on the other side. Grabbing her hand he raced out keeping low. Evangeline ran with him she held her gun and he held his. There was no sign of Drake so far and she couldn't be more relieved.

When they made it to the elevator John pressed the button with his gun still holding her hand tightly.

She saw the way he protected her and she felt closer to him. She knew deep inside he would be her hero. She knew it the day she saw him crying at Katie's graveside. She knew it the day she bumped into him outside of the police station. She felt it the night he made love to her. Squeezing his hand she made a choice. If they got out of tonight alive she would stop the games and come clean with him. No matter what the cost. She had fallen and she wanted his love in return.


	17. Chapter 17

**Dangerous Liasons: KILLING A MAN**

by tarskeewee08

Stepping into the elevator Evangeline fished in her purse for her keys, grabbing her tiffany key ring she looked at her hand and saw it was shaking. Looking up at John pressing the button to the garage level she thought of how glad she was again to have him with her. What made her think she could handle this animal on her own? Putting her purse on her shoulder and tightening the grip on her gun she tried to steady her breathing. Her shirt now hanging open and torn she looked at the glass image of herself in the elevator. She really wanted out of this nightmare. She wanted freedom from her demons.

John saw the elevator approaching the floor and moved Evangeline behind him. His gun drawn he stepped out into the garage. No sign of Drake and only two cars in the garage. Looking back at Evangeline he half smiled

"Well we made it this far. I want you to drive."

Evangeline nodded and walked quickly with him using her keyless remote to unlock the Benz. Lowering the top to the car she and John got in with John still scanning the garage.

"Where the hell is he?" John mumbled.

Evangeline started the car and quickly shifted into reverse then into first accelerating. Speeding around the corners of the parking garage she kept her focus on the road afraid that any minute gunfire would erupt.

Turning to the second level near the exit a black SUV swung in front of her with a lowered window immediately a rain of bullets sprayed out at them. She and John ducked and Evangeline swerved almost running into the column as her windshield shattered from the gunfire. Hitting the brake and clutch she shifted the car into reverse as John raised and started firing back at the truck. Evangeline threw her arm behind John's armrest and turned racing the car backwards up the ramp expertly making all turns and John kept firing at the speeding truck coming at them. The tucks windshield exploded from John's gunfire and Drake swerved veering into the wall to the left.

Evangeline hit her brake and shifted into first then second speeding toward the truck. John looked at the enraged look on her face and grabbed the steering wheel before they crashed directly into Drake's truck. Evangeline grabbed the wheel back causing the Benz to spin down the ramp. Drake now put the truck in reverse and started his pursuit of them again.

"What the hell are you doing!" John screamed at her

Evangeline regaining control of the car sped toward the exit. "That asshole deserves to die!" she shouted.

"Well you'll kill us both if you don't calm down!" John shouted back at her turning to see Drake gaining on them.

"Put on your seat belt!" she hissed

"What….?" John looked up to see that she was going to burst through the guard bar. Putting on his seatbelt quickly he put his hand protectively on the dash as they went crashing through. The Mercedes leapt in the air landing with sparks and a thud as it came crashing back to the ground. He looked at her as she shifted the car into gear and sped down Piedmont Street. "What the hell? Did you drive for NASCAR?" he said shocked at the way she handled the car.

Evangeline hair blowing wildly looked at him and winked "I have many talents sweetie."  
John smiled "You sure do!"  
Looking back he saw the black truck gaining on them. "Head to the station!"   
Evangeline shook her head racing onto the expressway "No, tonight we finish this."  
John looked at her shocked "I don't want you hurt, I can handle Drake."  
Evangeline shifted into fifth gear and accelerated driving now at 110 mph swerving between cars that peppered the expressway. "We are in this together John."

Drake now even closer swerved around cars chasing them frantically. John wouldn't risk firing at him with so many cars on the expressway. He looked at Evangeline and saw the determination on her face "Where are we going?"

"To the docks near Lantana River….It should be isolated. He'll follow trust me."  
Keeping his eye on her "Evangeline, this is not a game."

Looking over at him angrily while swerving between cars she snapped. "Stop saying that to me! I know full well that both our lives are at stake! That monster killed Katie! I won't let him get away with it. I won't let you let him get away with it!" she hissed

John saw the anger on her face and said nothing. He knew how she felt. He wanted a shot at Drake and was anxiously awaiting the confrontation.

Evangeline took the Lantana River exit with Drake hot on her trail. Driving down the dock she swerved to the left blowing smoke from her burning rubber on the concrete. Drake made the tight swerve behind her and the large SUV tilted up on two wheels into a spin and then flipped over. John looked back at the flipped over truck do to Evangeline's maneuver shocked. How the hell did she do that? How the hell did she know how to do that? Evangeline quickly pulled the car to the side of the warehouse in the alley and shut it off.

"Let's go!" she said opening the car door. Running to the back of the car she yanked off her ripped shirt and pulled out a windbreaker putting it on and zipping it up in the front.

John jumped out the car watching her dress with no shoes. "You need to stay here and let me go after him."

Looking up she scowled "Not a chance."  
"Evangeline!" John yelled grabbing her arm "I'm serious! Stay back!"

Evangeline snatched her arm away and retrieved her gun. John watched as she ran in the dark toward the truck stunned. He immediately took off in the same direction.

Drake worked on his seatbelt frantic to get out of the car. Once he unsnapped it he dropped to the roof of the car bumping his head. Twisting awkwardly he climbed out of the window and through the glass. Halfway he heard gunfire and looked up to see Evangeline shooting at the truck. Moving quickly he worked the rest of the way out of the truck leaving his gun behind.

John caught up with Evangeline who was now standing spread legged holding the gun with both hands firing at Drake. Grabbing her around the waist he forced her to shoot upward. "Stop!"

Evangeline swung knocking him backward off her and turned to see Drake now running into the Warehouse to their left. Firing again she missed. John this time grabbing her arms forced her to fire into the sky. "Wait!"

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Evangeline hissed missing Drake again

"I can't let you do this. I'll kill him. I don't want you to be the one to take another human beings life no matter how repulsive." he said desperate to penetrate the rage he saw was blinding her.

Evangeline held the gun down and softened. He was supposed to be the one to kill Drake. It's how she planned it. But if she let him do it, then it would invalidate what was blossoming between them. If he knew all the things she'd done to get them to this moment he wouldn't be able to love her. She was a monster as well. She used people's pain and greed to further her own agenda. She'd freed gangsters and murders without loosing sleep. She gave her body to ruthless men for sport. If she killed Drake, if she avenged Katie's death, maybe it could make amends to some of her own actions and the chaos she'd brought into his life. She forced him here and as soon as she arrived at the docks she knew she couldn't do it. She couldn't let John become a murderer. It would destroy the honest and good part of him that she was falling in love with.

She had enough darkness for them both.

"John…."

John saw her conflict and didn't understand it all. He did know that Drake was escaping and he had to get to him. "Stay here" he said kissing her forehead and taking off in the direction of the warehouse.

Evangeline watched him run away still holding the gun tightly. What should she do? How should this play out? Sighing she walked toward the warehouse resolved to her own fate no matter what John said.

John entered the dark warehouse cautiously. Looking around he saw large eight foot tall crates lined up parallel to each other on both sides of the wall. "Shit" he mumbled. How the hell am I going to find him in here? John processed the situation and figured the best approach was the direct approach "Drake!"

Silence…

"Drake I know it's you. Come out. You can't win this brother!" he shouted hearing his voice echo back to him.

John walked down the middle of the warehouse looking left to right when he passed a crate. When coming up to the third row he turned to see Drake who sprinted in the opposite direction.

"Freeze!" he screamed running after him.

Running around the crate he took a swift blow to the throat as Drake surprisingly swung out at him as he rounded the corner. John gagged falling backwards and dropped his gun. Drake jumped on him punching him in the jaw seconds after he hit the ground. John swung connecting a blow driving him backwards. He rose and charged Drake punching him again in the face. Drake winced at the blows John rained down on his tender surgically changed face. Pushing John off him he tried frantically to reach the gun. Unable to escape John's clutches he felt him yank him back pummeling him with his fists. Grabbing John by the throat he started choking him as he felt more blows across his head.

"I'll kill you motherfucker" he spat through blood stained lips from the assault John heaped upon his head. John choking Drake back now rolled with him several times causing them both to loose their holds on each other and start swinging wildly.

"You killed her you bastard!"  
"You made me you fucking pig cop!"

They shouted and screamed at each other. Tussling over the better position to annihilate one another. The war they waged was never-ending and the more one attacked, the more the other responded with equal violence and strength.

"GET OFF HIM!" Evangeline screamed firing a thundering shot in the air.

John and Drake froze from the fighting and looked up to see Evangeline standing with a gun. "Get off him now you fucking bastard!"

Drake let go of the hold he had on John and sneered at him "You bitch!"

John rose from the ground and push Drake backwards. "Watch your mouth!" turning to Evangeline he spoke tenderly "It's cool now lower the gun baby."  
"No" she said flatly

Drake looked at her amused by the way her hands shook. "You don't have the balls!" 

Evangeline smiled then unloaded the gun into him. John gasped and fell backwards as he saw Drake's chest rip apart with gunfire. Drake took 5 hits in the chest until the 6th one drove him to his knees. Within a blood gurgling choking minute Drake fell dead in front of them.

John looked up at Evangeline who was still clicking the gun that was now empty wide eyed. He walked to her slowly and took the gun from her hands and pulled her to him. "Why did you do that Van?" he said choking on his own pain at witnessing her kill a man.

Evangeline wrapped her arms around him and cried softly in his chest. "To free you, I owe it to you?"

John lifted her head "You don't owe me a thing. This is not your fault. You didn't make that monster kill Katie. Bringing us here and setting this in motion didn't warrant you killing him. What's wrong with you?" he asked concerned.

Evangeline stared into his piercing blue eyes and wanted to tell him. Needed to tell him.   
"There are things about me you don't know John."

John looked into her face and saw the darkness and agony in her eyes. Stroking her hair he kissed her "Then you will tell me. But first I need to get the police here and to the Towers. We have to cover this up."

Evangeline frowned "You would do that?"  
Smiling at her he nodded "I'll do anything to protect you."

Evangeline hugged him and looked at Drake lying in his own blood. She'd never killed a man before. She felt repulsed by what she'd done but not sorry. She only hoped that once she explained it all to John he would understand and remain with her. The thought of loosing him now terrified her. Walking out holding his hand in her bare feet she glanced over her shoulder one last time. She was glad he was dead, and she was glad that John didn't have to do it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Dangerous Liasons: THE TRUTH**

by tarskeewee08

Red and Blue lights washed over her face as she sat inside the ambulance waiting on the EMT to finish his exam of her.

The smell of antiseptic and alcohol made her feel weak and nauseous. Evangeline looked up to see John talking to Nora's ex-husband and his partner and wondered what story he told. She squeezed her hands and bit her bottom lip nervously.

She told him that she would tell him the truth tonight and she meant it. Yet her stomach churned with a burning feeling at the thought of revealing her past to another person. Especially a man, even one as caring and trustworthy as John McBain. Men have always been a great source of disappointment and pain for her. Now she was willing to risk what she'd spent the last eight years plotting for the love of this one.

"Does it hurt when you swallow?" The young handsome blonde EMT asked still tending to her neck.  
"No"  
"I think its okay. If there's any swelling or you begin to have trouble swallowing you need to go to the hospital immediately."

"Thank you," she said rising from the cart inside the ambulance and bending over with his help to step out. She saw John look over and walk to her, she held her breath involuntarily. John pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. "You okay babe?" he asked touching her bandaged neck tenderly.

"Can we go now..."

"Sure thing Antonio and Bo will take care of this." he said pulling her to a squad car. Her Mercedes was bullet ridden with a missing windshield.  
Evangeline stepped into the car through the door that John held open for her. He closed the door and went to the other side as she looked down at her bare feet and torn stockings. Glancing to the rearview mirror at her reflection she saw her hair in disarray and her makeup smeared. She looked haggard and that suited her well. It was how she felt inside. 

John sped to her place at that Palace holding her hand as he drove. She kept her eyes outside the window watching the buildings, trees and cars go by. She couldn't look at him. If she did she would loose her courage and push him away. Closing her eyes she thought about her father. As a little girl she and her sister would sit at her dad and grandfather's feet listening to stories of black pioneers and cowboys that were freemen who bought their land with the blood and tears earned from working on the railroad. She was only 6 but she cherished those memories like that Holy Grail. It was her heritage and she was proud of it.

Seeing John pull the car up to the valet, Evangeline let go of his hand refusing to look at him. She stepped out of the police car as the valet opened the door and waited as John was specific as to where to park it. He walked over to her and smiled and put his arm around her as the walked in. The few people in the lobby gawked in mild disgust at her appearance but she kept her head high. She was a Williamson and these haughty people weren't fit to lick the cow shit from her boot heel. Following him to the elevator she retrieved her room key and pressed her finger to the button. John remained silent at her side and she wondered what he thought of her. What he would think of her after tonight.

As they stepped onto the 16th floor she walked a little ahead of him leading him to her suite. Thinking of Adam she prayed he wasn't inside. Opening the door she was relieved that her prayers were answered.

Evangeline threw the key down on the table to her left and unzipped her jacket removing it. Pulling up her skirt she unhooked her hose from her garter belt and rolled the ripped stocking down one leg then the next. She was exhausted. Her back to John she reached behind her and tried to undo her bra. Hearing him move she felt his cool hands on her back as he undid the clasp for her. Taking his hands to her shoulder he slid her bra straps off and she dropped her arms letting it fall to the floor.

Slipping his hands around her waist he pulled her into him. She sighed to feel the muscled strength of his chest against her back... Pressing her body into him she felt his hands rise to her breast and massage them tenderly and closed her eyes.

She sighed.

His touch was just as erotic as the night on Asa's land. Thinking of Asa she opened her eyes. Stepping out of John arms she turned and looked at him. Now standing in just her skirt her eyes sparkled in the dark with tears. John studied her face and knew what she was about to do was hard for her. He wanted to find a way to help her through it. 

Evangeline crossed her arms cupping her breast bashfully. Exposing her soul to him made her vulnerable and his seeing her like this frightened her. She didn't give control to men, she took it instead. It's what Adam taught her. It was the rules.

"I…"

John put his hands in his pocket and nodded "It's okay. We can go as slow tonight as you like, but you have to do this baby. Tonight you killed a man and I covered it up. We are now in this together."

Evangeline dropped her head her hair now falling into her face. Crying now she held herself tighter. "I've done something's I'm not proud of………"

"We all have"

Evangeline looked up her mascara running again down her tear streaked face "No, John. First I need to tell you who I am then I can tell you what I've done."

John nodded remaining silent.  
_  
"My mother and father are from a place called Lutz Texas. My grandfather was a cattle farmer there and my father worked with him to save the business that was so important to the town of Lutz. We owned over 200 acres of land and where very proud of our legacy._

My great great grandfather was a Buffalo Solider and after leaving the military and settling down he and a few other black men formed the town of Lutz. They divided the land equally and decided to farm and raise cattle. That was until the railroad and big business came to town. Most of the black farmers were afraid of the progress and the threats of the eastern white people wanting to take over the town of Lutz. My great grandfather wasn't. He bought the land from his friends and owned 80 of the town. I was told that he kept white men with sheets off his land one night by himself with a shotgun. No one messed with him.

As he got older my grandfather was the one to carry on our legacy and preserve our property. He was terrible at finances and mortgaged part of the land to make up for some of his gambling issues. He was a gentle and trusting man but his addiction to gambling and simplemindedness was our undoing.

The Buchanan's had struck gold in the neighboring town of Killeen and Asa Buchanan felt that our land was prime. He befriended my grandfather and took him on gambling trips. Their friendship was forged in deceit and manipulation but my granddad thought it was genuine. My dad now fresh from college came home to find that we were in the hole to the Buchanan's and turning less profit from cattle farming. He was determined to fix it. To save our land."

John listened to her and was touched at how proud she was of her people. He was also profoundly confused at how she could turn dark and hardened with these people as role models. Evangeline walked over to chair in the room still holding herself and sat down.

The more she spoke the colder she got. John seeing this went to her bedroom and the retrieved a robe for her. Walking back out he put it over her shoulders and sat next to her on the neighboring couch. Touching her knee he squeezed it, intrigued by what she had to say but feeling dread with the mention of the Buchanan's in this tale.  
_  
"My mother wasn't from as prominent a family as my dad. Her father worked our land and she cleaned houses of wealthy white people outside of Lutz in Killeen to help put her through college. She cleaned for the Buchanan's. I didn't know that she did this until 2 years out of law school. Adam Chandler told me the history of my mother and Asa Buchanan…."  
_  
"What? Adam? How did he know about your family…?" John asked confused  
"I'm skipping parts. I'll start again….My dad went to Asa to work out the mortgage on his land. Asa smiled and agreed to give my father a chance to work on the debt if he allowed his company to drill for oil. He felt it would be a win win situation for them both. My dad was against it. He didn't want out precious land ripped apart with those monstrous machines tunneling for what he considered the devil's blood."

She looked up and smiled _"That's what my people called it. The Devils Blood. My grandfather told me that as a child he would come across parts of our land where it seeped up to the surface. He said they were to never tell people about it because they'd take it and want to make it commercial property and we'd loose the spirit of Lutz. Money was never an obsession for us. It was the source of evil and greed."_

John looked at the two carat diamond earrings sparkling in her ears and saw the irony. Money wasn't a source of pride then, but it's been a driving force for her now.

Evangeline saw the look on his face and smirked "I told you this was my costume. I dress the role John but I could care less about material things. Remember when I asked if you found me appealing and how different it would be if you didn't. What most men fine appealing about me is the surface. It would be nice if someone saw through my mask forcing me to reveal myself. You've done that. It's why I want to tell you all of it now."

John moved her hair from her face and smiled "Go ahead finish…."  
_  
"Asa was okay with his refusal at first but became more adamant when rumors of what we had bubbling under our soil began to spread. Showing up with his corporate goons he forced my grandfather to sign over the rights to dig, promising it would only be an acre of land and if nothing was discovered in 30 days he'd pull out. My father was furious. But granddad said Asa was his friend and he trusted him. Needless to see say it was less than 24 hours when all our lives changed forever. Asa was no longer a nice guy. He'd found his pot of gold at the end of the rainbow and was determined to take it. My dad called in his college friends and the town of Lutz for support and they waged a war against the Buchanan's that no one had seen. He and my mother were in love and set to marry. But the strain of the Buchanan's tyranny was tearing at my grandfather's health. He felt he failed his family and my father was desperate to keep him alive and in the fight. My mother in her misguided attempt to help made it worse, much worse."  
_  
Evangeline burst into tears. John looked at her shocked. Going to her and kneeling so he could take her in his arms he stroked her back. "Baby please, we can stop here….just stop"

Evangeline shook her head "No, John please let me get it out. Let me tell you it all"  
John pulled her from the chair onto the floor with him. He held her to his chest and kissed the top of her head smelling her soft cinnamon fragrant shampoo. He inhaled her scent and clung to her. She was so much more than he knew. His heart expanded with every tear that escaped her.

Evangeline closed her eyes and continued _"My mother thought she could convince Asa to drop the war against the town. Working for him as a young girl even during summers when she returned from college she always respected him and his family. She had the nerve to think they shared some kind of bond. Well the bond she thought of was not the one that he had in mind. He agreed to meet her at his ranch, and she went to him secretively. He poured her some of his homemade whiskey shine and talked about her young days with his family. As the night progressed she felt more lightheaded and was afraid to drive back to Lutz. Asa being the perfect gentleman that he was offered her a guest room. She took it thinking that she would leave early in the morning before her dad realized she didn't come home that night._

In the late hours of the night she felt him ripping at her dress. She opened her eyes to see him hovering over forcing her legs apart with his knees and tearing her panties free. She screamed and fought back but he put his weight on her and forced himself into her. Closing her eyes the stench of his whisky laced breath filled her nostrils and she gagged as he grunted and pushed himself into her.

She was a virgin John, saving herself for my dad. For her wedding night. The pain and humiliation from his assault destroyed her. He brutalized her for what seemed like eternity before grunting and falling off her snoring. She fell from the bed trying to put her tattered clothes together. According to her she went to the bathroom and threw up immediately. She found her ripped panties and what was left of her dignity and fled his ranch into the night."

John sat there stunned. Asa Buchanan raped her mother? My god why would she want to work with a man that did this to her family…..then he remembered her saying that Adam told her this story. "How did Adam know your mother was attacked?"  
_  
"Adam was Asa's arch rival. When my mother arrived home and told her mother of what happened her mother went to Adam Chandler for help. He was also a resident of Killeen at the town and wielding just as much power. Black woman didn't have many rights when it came to white men attacking them. But if you had some with equal prominence that was white your side there could be a small measure of justice._

Knowing that Adam was just developing Chandler Enterprises and she felt that Adam was the only choice they had to strike back at Asa. Adam listened to the story but refused to get involved in a local war his eye was on a bigger prize. More important than the people of Lutz or my mother's dignity. He tells a different story of course, but I'm no fool I know the truth and every role those assholes played in it.

My mother tried her best to cover it from my father but when she discovered 6 weeks later she was pregnant she fell apart. She went to my father and grandfather both telling them what happened. My dad was so filled with anger and rage he got his grandfathers shot gun that he fought off the klan with years ago and headed out to kill Asa himself.

My grandfather wouldn't loose his son, not because of his deeds and failures. He gathered the men in Lutz retrain him and lock my father up for several weeks until he was done screaming and crying at the betrayal. They didn't think my dad's rage would ever cease. When it did he was released from his confinement and told that my grandfather signed the land over to Asa. He wanted to end the war and selling the land to Asa destroyed the spirit of Lutz. The town folded with 10 years afterward. The last black owned town in Texas.

My grandfather wanted the money to be used for my father and mother to escape Lutz. My mother distraught over carrying Asa's child would barely speak and my father loved her so. He couldn't raise that mans child in Lutz. With our precious land now gone he agreed to what my grandfather proposed and swallowed his pride. Taking her and moving to Philly. I was born several months later."

John stopped breathing. "What….." he said stunned

Evangeline rose from his chest. "I'm Asa Buchanan's bastard child" she hissed  
John couldn't wrap his mind around it. "That can't be right"

Evangeline glared at him "Why? My skin to dark? Hair not straight enough? Trust me Adam had the DNA test done on me to prove to me I wasn't my fathers child and my mother later confirmed it all. I'm a product of rape! I'm not a Williamson, not really. I'm a disgusting Buchanan and I hate them all!" she shouted now rising.

John looked up at her shaking with her own pain. He just couldn't speak. How could she be? "Evangeline….."

"John, you haven't heard it all yet baby….let me tell you what I've done to set it all right! Let me tell you how Asa and anyone in this town named Buchanan will pay!" she smiled evilly.


	19. Chapter 19

**Dangerous Liasons: WELCOME TO MY HELL**

by tarskeewee08

"John, you haven't heard it all yet baby….let me tell you what I've done to set it all right! Let me tell you how Asa and anyone in this town named Buchanan will pay!" she smiled evilly.

"That is ENOUGH!"

Evangeline and John turned to see Adam walk out of her bedroom. He'd been there the entire time listening to her little break down. Evangeline pulled her robe tighter and looked amused. John rose from the floor looking at Evangeline's face then Adam's.

"Who the hell are you to say what's enough!" John snapped

Adam glared at John "Watch yourself. You have no idea who you're dealing with" he said pointing at John.

"What?" John said walking toward him. Evangeline stepped up and grabbed his arm.

"John no..." she said softly. Then looking at Adam she frowned "I have to talk to Adam."  
"What!"  
"You heard her" Adam hissed  
"No way in hell I'm leaving you with him. We aren't done!" John said grabbing her arm.

After all that she has revealed to him tonight he would not let her retreat into that dark place with this slime.

Evangeline snatched her arm from him. Tightening her belt on her robe she knew he was right. They had to finish this. She would have to get rid of Adam. Walking to Adam she saw his cold eyes on her and smirked "Adam, I need to be alone with John. There are things we need to discuss."

"Oh I know what you plan to discuss. And do I need to remind you the man is a cop Evangeline? This is not just about you. I won't let you destroy what…"

"Shut up! You don't have anything on the line here! I can get into this with you here or gone but I will be getting into it Adam, now" 

Adam looked at Evangeline.  
The suite was dark making it hard to see her but he could see that her hair was tangled and makeup smeared. When she came in he witnessed the intimate scene between her and this cop and his blood boiled. He hid in the bathroom when John walked in to retrieve her robe because he wanted to know what was going on with them.

Listening to her talk of her past with this man she barely knew he heard the comments she made about him. Realizing she knew the truth of his lack of involvement but figured as she developed she would seek her own truth anyway. Adam was pleasantly surprised that even in knowing he lied to her she remained loyal to him. She was his and no man would take her from him. They'd worked to hard and come to far for it to all fall apart now. What exactly was going on with these two anyway? What made her emotionally vulnerable to this cop? Whatever it was he was seething with jealousy. He wouldn't tolerate it.

"What happened tonight? Did Drake attack you?" he asked stepping to her

Evangeline smiled "You know he did. That was the plan right?"

John looked at Evangeline confused "What plan?"

Evangeline turned and looked at him "His death, except me and Adam pictured you pulling the trigger."

John stared at her. She all but told him on several occasions she wanted him to deal with Drake but she never alluded to this being part of some plan of hers. He knew she was up to something and expected to hear about the Buchanan's being he target not himself.

"You set me up?"

Evangeline stared at him coldly. "We both did." she said waving her finger between her and Adam.

"Why Evangeline?"

"Stop it! You are going to far" Adam hissed grabbing her arm.

Evangeline pushed him off her "Get your damn hands off me! You don't own me! I paid that debt tonight. Drake is dead his money has been used and tomorrow morning when the market opens in New York Buchanan Enterprises is no longer the dynasty Asa had always envisioned!"

Adam glared at her "This is not over between us. WE are not over"

"The hell we aren't!" she shouted. It was time that Adam knew his place as well. She had planned to deliver the new when she had him and Asa together but screw it, she'd tell it all tonight. No one could stop her anyway.

"I'm through allowing you to use me and my body for your sick needs. You never wanted to help me, you just wanted to enslave me. Well Adam it's a new day. I learned well master and I got a surprise for you too…" she said walking backwards smiling evilly.

John watched her in horror. What had she done? How far had she gone? "Enough Evangeline!" he snapped "The truth dammit, all of it now."

Adam looked at John angrily "Get the hell out let me talk to her."

"Are you fucking kidding me! You turned her into this. You made her sick with revenge look at what you've done to her." he shouted.

Evangeline stepped further into the shadows and folded her arms watching them. She was amused and saddened. She would take them all to hell and neither of them could stop her.

Adam walked toward John his anger turning his face beet red. "I love her. Yes, I may have set her down this path, but I've protected her and given her the life she deserves. When we destroy Asa and this town we will leave here and this little thing you two got going will fizzle like any other man that's touched her since she became mine. You will forget you ever met her and stay away or I'll do what Drake couldn't!"

John swung and punched Adam in the face knocking him to his back "Get something straight Adam Chandler you don't run Llanview. I'm the law here, and I don't like you threatening me or anyone in my town!"

Adam on the floor holding his jaw looked up at John shocked and back at Evangeline who was standing there still smiling. He saw it now. This cop was in love with her. Well he'd made a fatal error. Turning back to John while pulling himself up off the floor he began to smile though his jaw ached "Go ahead Van, tell your boyfriend the truth. All of it. Let's see if he can handle it."

John looked over at Evangeline who hadn't blinked once since Adam appeared. The softness he witnessed when she spoke of her family was gone. What stood before him broke his heart.

Evangeline walked back into the moonlight that cast through the windows and unfolded her arms. Slipping her hands into the pockets on her robe she stared at John.

"When I first saw you, was at Katie's funeral. You were so strong and handsome to me. Your heartache over the loss of Katie was touching. I never forgot the love you exhibited. I wish I had known you, spoken to you. Before it all changed, before I changed." She said smiling sweetly at him.

"Shortly after my internship Nora was able to secure a job for me with Chandler Enterprises. I was lost in corporate America but Adam here took a special interest in me." She said glaring at him. "Several times he made advances, but let's just say he wasn't quite my type…"

Adam looked at her and turned red in the face at the way she spoke of him.

"One night he asked that I stay late to work on a contract proposal. The contract he slid before me was a copy of the land deal Asa had secured from my grandfather years ago. It was public record so obtaining the copy wasn't hard but imagine my surprise when I heard the sordid details…."

John rubbed his jaw "Baby, I figured as much, you need to tell me what you've done." 

Evangeline looked at him and finally he saw some tenderness return to her eyes "I was destroyed, John. It pushed me over the edge. I confronted my parents and demanded the truth. The fight that ensued resulted in the heart attack my dad had 6 hours later. He died before the paramedics arrived." She snapped.

Adam walked closer to her and Evangeline shot him an angry look that prevented him from touching her "And Adam here told me how I could avenge my family. Under his guidance of course. Sleeping with him was only the beginning wasn't it sweetie?" she said a tear falling form her face.

She looked back at John "You dug up my past John as far as what I did at Smith and Barney, and you were so close but your goodness prevents you from seeing the darkness in people. The story was in front of your eyes and you couldn't read it."

John shook his head "What?"

"Smith and Barney, you said I left and went to Strauss and Klein which is all true, but you had it backwards. Adam wasn't a key investor then. His share holdings didn't equate to a hill of beans. But I fixed that….didn't I Adam? What you own now 48 of that company?"

Adam looked at her and frowned "What are you trying to prove!" he hissed

Evangeline smiled "That the truth is _stranger_ than fiction."

Looking back at John she smiled "The deal was I bring him into Smith and then he help me get my revenge. Of course Adam wouldn't get his hands dirty, just like he wouldn't all those years ago. So I had to find money, lots of money to get at Asa. I took the job with Smith and Krauss after I gave Adam what he wanted. And I signed up for the most brutal clients in the company….lining my pockets all the way." She said proudly. John hated the look of satisfaction on her face.

"But it wasn't enough. It wasn't even close. When the FBI and Internal Revenue service started investigating me during the Gambino trial I had my contacts investigate them. Apparently a plant with the bureau knew about your history John. Imagine the coincidence. I was shocked when I got the classified file on you and how you beat Chaz senseless and tortured him for hours after Caitlyn's murder. You forced him to turn against his brother when he was barely an inch from his life. Bravo! And the best part was 'the oh so moral upright agency' covered it up for you."

John stepped back hurt. He couldn't believe she'd invaded his life and he was sick with dread with what she was about to say.

Evangeline stepped to him "That's right. I knew you were angry. I knew you hated Drake. And I knew that you were now in Llanview right next to my 'Papa'. So I went to Adam, and told him that I would find this Chaz and work him over, for years if I had too until I got that money. Adams deal was to turn that money into a company. A dummy company in England named Tellico that had a special interest in an oil company called B&E"

"Evangeline…." John choked out.

"Wait John, that's not it. See I endured Chaz's abuse and watched him terrorize my friends. I knew that his brother would be released because Adam here arranged it with the parole board. He was to come looking for that money so I could kill two birds with one stone. I could avenge my friend Katie's death, and use Drakes money to avenge my family. Can you see it John, how wonderfully sweet it all is." She said smiling seductively at him and speaking softly "Why not bring Drake and Chaz to you and let you finish what I started."

Evangeline looked back at Adam "He didn't want me to involve you John, I'll give him that much credit. He such a weak bully, always wanting to the throw rocks from across the street, never wanting to join the fight himself."

John grabbed her roughly bringing her close to his face. She smiled sweetly into his blue eyes burning like flames into her with anger and pain. "You used my feeling for Katie against me? You used your friend's death to steal some fucking money!" he shouted.

Evangeline nodded "I did it for Katie and me. And get this John Adam _thinks_ Tellico is his company. That he will own B&E in the morning, with the agreement that he gives me back my people's land."

"What do you mean I think!" Adam said stepping up to them "I created Tellico of course its mine."

Evangeline snatched out of Johns grip and burst into laughter. "Do you really think I'd prostitute myself with you, and risk my life to make you a rich man?" she said laughing so hard John and Adam thought she may be loosing her mind.

"Evangeline what have you done?" Adam said with fear in his voice.

Evangeline now crying from her laughter wiped at her face and tried to stifle her giggles.

"The lawyer you had to draw up the contracts making Tellico a front works for me. The money you put into Tellico including the shares of ownership in Chandler Enterprises to make the company REAL helped a lot Adam and I thank you. Tellico is my company" she said smiling at him.

"You bitch!" he roared racing to her. John grabbed him before he reached her pulling him backward. Now restraining him John looked at her angrily "Evangeline do you know how many laws you have broken. Nothing you've done is legal. This will go nowhere!"

Evangeline glared at them both "Yes it will because if it doesn't John you will have to reveal you covered up that murder tonight. I also own that classified file on you and what was done to your John Doe in the morgue. And Adam, I kept a paper trail all the way back to Smith and Barney. Do you want to go back to Pine Valley and tell Adam Jr. that he works for me, your little chocolate secret you keep hidden from your polished friends?"

John let Adam go and they both stared at her in disbelief. She saw the rage and disgust on their faces and the look John gave her tore at her soul. She didn't want to loose him but she knew once he heard it all he wouldn't want her. So she'd protect herself against him and the world.

"I want you two to leave" she said turning and heading to her bedroom.

Adam fixed his jacket and watched her walk away "This isn't over Evangeline, I will make you regret turning on me." he hissed and then stormed out.

John saw him slam out and then looked to see Evangeline step into her bedroom removing her robe. He fought a war with himself. Leave and stop the shit storm that would rain down upon them tomorrow morning, or go to her and love her anyway…..dangerous and all.

Sighing he turned and followed her into her bedroom. He knew it before he decided it, he would go to Hell and back just to love her……


	20. Chapter 20

**Dangerous Liasons: JOVAN LOVE**

by tarskeewee08

Unzipping her skirt she worked her way out of it as she heard him enter the room. Evangeline stopped and smiled.

He hadn't left. 

However, she was no fool. He still was upset and suspicious of her, but she knew the truth he was just as much in love as she was. Walking to her bathroom she hoped he would follow her.

John stood in the door watching her undress her back to him. She headed to the bathroom and he couldn't move. He stared at the open bathroom door and understood the invitation.  
But what she'd done and will do evoked so many different conflicting emotions in him. The most being that she needed to be saved from herself.

Pulling his shirt over his head and then working on his belt buckle he started toward the bathroom. He heard her start the shower and his need to be near her intensified. Walking to the bathroom door he stopped stepping out of his pants and then pulled down his boxer shorts.

Pushing the bathroom door open the steam already sprinkling through the air he turned to see her silhouette in the frosted glass. Touching the cold steel handle to the shower door he unsnapped it and stepped through. She stood under the shower and the water was flowing through her hair down her face. She moved out of the downpour and wiped her face looking at him.

Staring at her he touched her cheek gently "I'm in love with you" he said softly.

Evangeline smiled and walked closer to him sliding her arms around his neck she looked in his face the steam from the hot shower now making it smoky between them. "Show me." she said seductively kissing him hungrily.

John slid his hands down her back and cupped her behind pushing her into him. Evangeline pulled her tongue from his mouth and started kissing his face and neck. Closing his eyes under her kisses he was lost.

She was a drug and he was the junkie.

There were so many reasons why he should resist her but his hunger for her made him reckless. Lifting her he put her up against the wall of the shower. She stopped kissing him and looked into his face smiling wickedly. He stared into her face as he felt her legs wrap around his waist holding her up with his weight while he worked his penis into her opening.

She moaned when he penetrated her but she never broke her stare. Feeling her dig her fingernails in his skin he closed his eyes again and held onto her driving himself into her. Hearing her pant with him made his need for her intensify and he lost all sense of time and space. His body reacting to the spell she had him under he bit his lip and fought to catch his breath as he pumped away at her frantically. When approaching his climax he felt her hands rubbing his shoulders softly and her lips kissing him across the face gently. The more he ravaged her, the softer and gentler she became in his grip. It was intoxicating.

Grunting loudly in her ear while his seed exploded from him, he almost lost his balance bringing them both down. Opening his eyes he looked at her. Her hair lying damp stuck to her face and her chestnut brown eyes blazing with conviction and desire. He wouldn't be able to escape her now and he had no desire to try too.

Slipping out of her she lowered her legs and slid down the wall. Evangeline grabbed the soap to her left and started to lather his body. Washing him free of her. He watched her as she did so and showered in front of him silent.

He couldn't speak. 

He was always in control. He'd never been in love before. The closest he'd ever gotten was Caitlyn and that was a father daughter relationship. He felt powerless when it came to his feelings for her and part of him was frightened by it. Rinsing with her when they were done she turned off the water, and pushed open the door. Watching her step out and grab a thick towel she turned slinging her long wet hair around with her as she reached for him.

John came out and stood still as she dried him. When she got to his manhood she worked it gently and he was surprised that it was able to respond. Going to her knees she looked up at him before sticking out her tongue licking lightly at the tip of his penis.

He closed his eyes immediately and backed to the wall as he felt her warm mouth take him in. Using her hand she gripped the base of his penis and swallowed half of it down her throat. John grabbed her wet hair and pushed her head further into him feeling his penis slide deeper down her throat. He moaned then yelled at the sensation that made his knees buckle.

Squeezing his eyes shut he gyrated as she brought her mouth up and down and he tried to contain himself under the assault, but the tight feeling in his belly let him know that he could bare it no longer. Pulling her face away he ejaculated onto her chest and shoulders. Evangeline looked up at him wickedly rose to her feet. Facing him, she kissed him in the mouth making him taste himself on her tongue while rubbing his seed back onto him from her chest connecting with his. He grabbed her and held onto her tighter. When he thought he could take no more she pulled away from him and retrieved a wet rag cleaning them both.

John remained powerless and could do nothing but follow her lead. As if knowing that she'd taken all the fight from him, she grabbed another towel and wrapped it around his hips tying it. Then led him to the bed by the hand while she remained naked. Pulling the covers back she climbed on top and reached for him. He snatched the towel away and climbed in after her.

Pulling her to him he ran his hands over her body. Evangeline grabbed his face and kissed him again. Both their heads wet causing it to stick to each other as he rolled on top of her. Parting her legs, John felt himself stiffen and bend instinctively searching for her. Pushing into her he raised above with one hand worked his way in moving his hips in half circular motions. Evangeline licked her bottom lip and stared back into his blue eyes. She'd never had a man able to take her over and over again like he was doing and found him even more delicious.

John lifting her legs over his shoulders pushed them into her chest as he drove deeper into her. Finally seeing her eyes roll in her head he pumped more vigorously and felt her become wetter as he slid in and out of her.

Bringing her legs down from his shoulder he fell onto her and buried his face into her wet hair. He felt her slide her hands to his behind and force him deeper into her. John slid his hands under her behind and pounded away as her legs wrapped around his waist crossing at the ankles.

He kept him pounding at her until he lost control again and she rubbed his back encouraging him to release for the third time. Exhausted and completely spent he collapsed unable to lift and move out of her. Evangeline lowered her legs and rubbed his back protectively. Kissing her shoulder John fought the urge to cry from frustration. He didn't want to loose her from her demons, and he knew people driven by anger and hatred. It never ended well. He couldn't let her destroy herself. 

Evangeline sensed something was wrong and grabbed his face from her shoulder bringing it to hers. "What's wrong baby?" 

Still inside her he looked into her eyes and saw the tenderness that had disappeared when she challenged him earlier "I can't let you do this Van."

Evangeline smiled. "Don't think about that now John, just be with me. That's all"  
John shook his head and pulled out of her. Turning over on his side he looked at her "I don't want to loose you to your anger and need for revenge."

Evangeline turned on her side and looked at him "You have no control over that. But I will tell you something. I too am in love with you. I loved you since the day I saw you at Katie's graveside. I know you are a good man baby." she said touching his face tenderly

"I don't want that to change. That's why I killed Drake. What happens tomorrow and the next day are beyond your control. It's too late for me John, stop trying to save me."

John looked desperately into her face "It's never too late. Never!"  
Evangeline smiled and kissed his lips. "Let me show you something."

John watched her get out of the bed naked and walk across the room. She went to the drawer and retrieved and old yellowish envelope. Walking back to the bed she sat on top holding it delicately. John pulled himself up and looked at her confused.

"Remember when you found me in the Towers late that night. You sure are smart baby to catch me like you did, I loved it." She said laughing lightly.

John smiled despite himself. Her musical laughter warmed at his heart and eased some of the fear that gripped it. "I remember."

"Well you were right. I had to get this and its given me so much peace since I did." she said handing it to him.

John took the envelope and opened it. It was a land deed dating back to 1891 with her great great granddad's signature on it. He looked at the old style English and rough block letters her grandfather had scribbled his name in.

She beamed at him. "He was a free man and he could read and write. He was the first black man to own his own land in Texas."

John looked at her "This is beautiful baby" he said looking at the pride on her face.  
She took it from his hand and kissed it putting it back in the envelope.

He didn't understand her obsession. Williamson wasn't her legacy. She wasn't related to this man. She was a Buchanan and she needed to accept that. Touching her knee he spoke to her softly "Evangeline…"

Rising she left the bed and put the envelope back. She smiled and walked back to bed

"You hungry? Want to order some room service?"

"Evangeline…"

"Yes"

"You are a Buchanan"

Evangeline frowned. "No sweetie, Asa raped my mother but I'm not a Buchanan." she said innocently

John shook his head "Regardless of your conception you are a Buchanan."

Evangeline stared at him her eyes beginning to darken "No John I'm not!" she hissed

John grabbed her hand "I know you are proud of your grandfather and his father as well you should be. But you have to recognize and accept your entire lineage. It could free you from this anger."

Snatching her hand from him she glared at him. "Drop it John"

John stared at her and knew she had her limits. He had to find a way to reach her. Trying a different approach he reached for her and she softened laying her wet head against his bare chest. Pulling the covers up she slid her legs under and wrapped one around his while slipping her arm around his waist. John felt her kiss his lower abdomen and he stroked her hair. "What's next Evangeline?"

"Tomorrow is the board meeting all the Buchanan's will be there. Even your ex wife. They're too meet the three shareholders. But they will discover that the other two shareholders are subsidiaries of Tellico so there is only one major shareholder of B&E which is me. Can you come?" she said smiling to herself.

John looked down at her and heard the joy in her voice making his stomach tighten. "I think I should, I'm sure Kevin and Asa will erupt when they find out."

Evangeline smiled wider snuggling his chest. "It will be interesting."

Rubbing her back he chose his words carefully. "After you own B&E what do you plan to do with it?"

"Sell it off piece by piece to the Japanese or whomever. I don't care to own that company I just want those oil rigs off my land and the town of Lutz to breathe again."

John looked up at the ceiling enjoying the warmth and softness of her body entangled with his speechless. "Baby, why don't you make the Buchanan's buy it back at a higher price. That way you get your land and…"

Evangeline shot up "And what? Asa gets his company back!" she shouted. 

"No! Tomorrow I am having every Buchanan in the building tossed out on their ass! B&E is dead. It's over!" she yelled.

John rubbed her arm "Okay Van…okay"

Evangeline saw he was patronizing her and it hurt. "John don't do that! I'm not some raving lunatic. I did what I did to avenge my father and his people. You knew that when you came through that door and let me make love to you. Either you are with me or against me. Which is it?"

John studied her face. He couldn't get through to her now and he would have to come up with a way too soon. "I'm with you" he said smiling

Evangeline smiled and leaned over kissing him on the lips sliding her hand down to his manhood. John grabbed her hand stopping her. "No, I'm done…"

Evangeline smiled in his face "We haven't even begun yet" she said kissing him again climbing onto his lap. John laid back on the pillows and let her work her magic all over again. He would deal with tomorrow, tomorrow.


	21. Chapter 21

**Dangerous Liasons: BOARD MEETING**

by tarskeewee08

Buttoning her suit jacket she looked down at John lying in her bed. She thought it could work. Actually she prayed it would work. But she knew the truth. He was a good man. Too good for someone like her. Last night in his arms she was happy, she was free and she will love him until her dying breath for freeing her that way. Now she would devise a new plan that included protecting him from her. This wasn't his war. He wouldn't be a casualty of Asa Buchanan's. Turning quietly she grabbed her purse and walked out.

Reaching the door she looked back at the bedroom. When the time came for them to part she hope he would forgive her for leaving him. She hoped that he would understand it was the only way. Opening the door she walked out into the hall. Going to her elevator she fished for her phone. The elevator dinged and she walked inside. A short older white woman stood in with her holding a small dog. Evangeline smiled sweetly at the woman who then turned her head rolling her eyes.

Wow, it was the same no matter where she went, rich snotty people looking down on others to make themselves feel more important. Stepping out of the elevator cutting the rude witch off she dialed the number in her cell phone.

"Hey it's me" she said "I need a favor and her name is Natalie Buchanan. Yes you heard me. This is what you need to do."

Evangeline flagged down a taxi while barking off orders into her cell phone. She was really pissed that she didn't have her Mercedes, but there was no time worry about that. She was running late, and today was the best day of her life. She'd waited 8 long years for this moment. Slipping on her shades she leaned back in the stale smelling taxi and asked to be taken to the Towers. 

John rolled over and slid his hand across the bed expecting to feel her. Opening his eyes to the realization she wasn't with him he frowned. "Evangeline…" he said rising in the bed and looking toward the bathroom. Not seeing her he fell back on the bed disappointed. She'd left already without waking him. He should have known she wouldn't want him there. Sighing he sprung from bed to get dressed. He would rush home and change then get to Towers as quick he could. He had no idea how bad things might get.

Asa Buchanan sat at the head of the conference table glaring at Kevin. "Where the hell are they!" he bellowed. "And where is that damn lawyer you gave my company too to butcher up for these vultures!"

Natalie rolled her eyes and slid down in her chair. Jessica sat there in small conversation with Joey ignoring Asa's outburst. Kevin looked at his watch "Just give it some time grandfather, they will be here soon."

"Well they damn well better be!"

Evangeline stepped out of the cab and sauntered into the building she saw Adam in the lobby waiting for her and pealed off her shades. Adam walked over angrily "I was going to stand you up!" he spat.

"So you got my message." She said sweetly

"You have some nerve Evangeline! I ought to blow you out of the water now." he hissed grabbing her arm.

Snatching her arm away "But you won't, Too much of Chandler Enterprises riding on this. A company you aren't even CEO over now. What would Adam Jr think?" she said mockingly.

"Bitch!" 

"Whatever…do your part and stop your pouting. We're late!" she said walking away.  
Adam glared at her and walked briskly behind her keeping up.

John rushed into his apartment ripping off his shirt and undoing his pants. He was desperate to get to the Towers soon. Walking into his room he saw his answer machine flashing and went to press the button.

MESSAGE ONE – "John, it's Wess…I found out that she is involved with Adam. Get this the Feds are on to some scam she's running. Looks like some kind of corporate take down….she's laundered money from the Gambino family and Chandler Enterprises into this dummy company called Tellico. Anyways… END Of MESSAGE

MESSAGE TWO – "Hey get a fucking new machine…jeesh! Anyways, they are building an airtight case against her and Adam Chandler. I think that Drake's money was dumped into this company. I'm sending the documents to your office. It looks like you scored a big fish brother! Hit me back. END OF MESSAGE.

John sat on the bed stunned. The Feds were on to her. How much did they know? According to Wes they new plenty. "Jesus!" he shouted getting up from the bed. "Dammit!" he yelled ripping the answering machine from the wall and crashing it up against the wall.

His head was spinning. He had to stop her if she didn't do the take over today then maybe he could get her out of it. Maybe he could save her. Rushing to the closet he desperately got clothes to get dressed. He was running out of time.

Asa looked up to see the door open to the conference room. Evangeline walked in with Adam Chandler and he frowned "What the hell is he doing here!" he shouted.

Kevin sat up alarmed "Evangeline what's going…."  
Natalie, Jessica, Duke and Joey all sat in their seats stunned.

"Everyone calm down all will be explained to you in one moment." Evangeline said going to the head of the conference table putting her briefcase on it smiling. Adam walked up to her side and glared at Asa.

Asa shot up from his seat "Who the hell do you think you're talking too! I want this man out of my building now! And I will fire your ass little lady if you sass me about it!" he said pointing a crooked finger at her.

Evangeline burst into laughter and everyone including Asa looked at her confused. Unbuttoning her suit jacket she glared at Asa. "Look at me old man. Look hard. Who do you think I am?"

Asa frowned "I don't know you!"  
"Look dammit! Use that old fossil of a brain of yours and think!"  
"Don't you talk to him like that!" Natalie hissed.  
"I'll talk to him any damn way I please!" Evangeline spat, glaring at Natalie. 

Adam folded his arms and watched Evangeline put on her show. He was angry at her, but still proud. She was everything he wanted her to be.

"Evangeline that's enough!" Kevin shouted.

"No Kevin, and shut your damn mouth before I toss you out." Just then three guards walked into the room accompanied by another man in a suit and a elderly black man in overalls. 

Evangeline turned and smiled. "Welcome, looks like the game's all here."

Natalie stood up. "Who the hell do you think you are? Get the hell out of my granddad's office!"  
Jessica grabbed her sister's arm alarmed "Natalie No" she said weakly. 

Natalie snatched away and walked over to Evangeline seething with anger. "You slut! I know you slept with my husband, then you have the nerve to drag your low class ass in my family business barking off orders!"

Evangeline looked her up and down and smiled "Yeah, I fucked John and will again!"

Everyone gasped. The older black man glared at Evangeline. "EVANGELINE LISAMARIE WILLIAMSON! You watch your tongue young lady!" he snapped.

Evangeline turned and looked at her Uncle "Sorry Uncle Clay." she said. Then looking at the guards she smiled "Toss this red headed fool out of here, we have business to conduct. Romper room time is over."

"What!" Natalie screamed shocked. The guards walked over and grabbed her. "Get your damn hands off of me! Now! Let me go!" she screeched being dragged out kicking and screaming.

Asa sat down stunned. He knew who she was now, and his world was crashing around him. Kevin looked at him confused "What is it Asa? Do you know her?"

Asa looked at Evangeline's uncle then back at her. Evangeline smiled.

"Everyone I'd like to introduce you to my uncle. Clay Jefferson. He's the brother of Lisa Marie Jefferson the woman that Asa Buchanan raped 34 years ago."

Jessica gasped loudly and they all turned and looked at Asa. The room became deadly silent.

Asa looked at Evangeline with tears in his eyes "You're my daughter…?" he asked weakly.

"What!" Kevin shouted.

Adam walked up "It's true Asa, she's Lisa oldest girl. I found her for you, and she has one hell of a surprise for you." He said grinning.

Evangeline's uncle walked up to her side "What is this about Vangie, why did you send for me. Why are you dragging up our family business in front of these people." He said angrily.

Evangeline signaled for the tall gentleman holding his briefcase to step up. Walking to the table he pulled out a contract and lay in front of Evangeline. She looked at her uncle and smiled sweetly "Today we get our land back" she said signing the contract then handing Adam the pen.

Kevin frowned "Would someone tell me what the hell is going on! What land? Why are these people here!"

Asa understood it all and sat in awe of his daughter. A daughter he never thought he'd meet. His guilt over what he did many years ago rendered him speechless. His chest tightened and he bean to perspire. Trying to breathe he continued to stare in disbelief.

"Here's the skive Kevin. I own Tellico which means I own 51 of BE" she said watching Adam sign the contract she then walked down to Asa placing the contract in front of him, handing him the pen.

"Bullshit! Granddad don't sign anything! I'm calling my…."

"Your lawyer?" Evangeline asked laughing. "I think that would be me!"

Asa took the pen and started to sign the contract his hands shaking. Joey jumped up and went to Asa "Granddad no! She's lying! Why are you doing this?"

Jessica rose crying looking at Evangeline angrily "He's sick, stop this can't you see he's not well!"

Asa finished signing the contract and started wheezing. Evangeline took the contract from the table heading over to her uncle as Asa fell over. Kevin, Jessica and Joey all ran to his side. "Call a paramedic!' Duke shouted.

Evangeline's uncle glared at her "Get the man some help Vangie, he's your father?"

Evangeline looked back at Asa and their eyes met. His gagging and coughing having no affect on her. Kevin jumped up and ran to the phone to call the paramedics. Evangeline handed the contract to her uncle. "I did good right?" she asked in a little girl's voice.

John walked in and saw the scene. He saw Asa on the ground and Evangeline standing in front of some black man. He took in everyone in the room and knew he was too late.

Uncle Clay reached up and touched her face "Cookie, no darling this is wrong. What is wrong with you?"

Evangeline glared at her uncle. "Take the damn contract!" she hissed shoving it to him and then turned to walk out. She heard the screaming and running around behind her as they worked on Asa and ignored it. He was wheezing still calling after her and she refused to turn around. Pushing pass Adam her eyes locked with John's she saw the disappointment on his face and dropped her gaze. She was sick from her actions and tried to walk pass him but he stopped her.

"We need to talk"  
"Not now!"  
"Yes, it's important Van…"  
"Meet me in 4 hours at the docks. Where I killed Drake." She said snatched away and walked out.

John started to go after her and heard Jessica let out a blood curdling scream that stopped him in his tracks. Asa's heart stopped beating. John ran back into the room and tried to assist.

Asa felt his life slipping away and his last words were _EVANGELINE_


	22. Chapter 22

**Dangerous Liasons: SAYING GOODBYE**

by tarskeewee08

Evangeline told the taxi to stop when she saw John's car. She sighed at his image leaning on the car staring at her in the taxi. This was it, this was their goodbye. The radio broadcast told of Asa Buchanan's death in the Towers today. His heart couldn't handle the strain and the paramedics arrived too late.

Evangeline had already escaped the building and gone to the Palace to pack up and tie up her loose ends. Adam and John had both been blowing her cell phone up but she refused to answer. The goodbye she wanted was the one that would happen here. Where she almost destroyed the only person left on this planet that she loved. Leaning up over the driver seat she handed the cabbie a $100 and told him to wait for her.

Opening the door she stepped out in her expensive shoes, wearing her expensive suit and expensive jewelry and thought about her costume. The first thing she would do when she was free and away from this town is burn and throw away every stitch of clothing and jewelry that Adam ever gave her.

Standing next to the taxi she closed the door as she felt the summer breeze blow at her face. Looking over at John she smiled. She wouldn't be sad. Today was just the beginning for them both. She'd explain it to him. Walking toward him she saw the pain and anger on his face and held firm. She could do this.

John watching her approach her silky black hair flowing behind her caught up in the breeze caused him to sigh. He didn't know what to do to get her out of this. But he had too. He couldn't loose her, even after today. Even after she brought about the death of Asa Buchanan. Looking into her face he knew it was purposeful and it saddened him. Was this the outcome she wanted all along?

"Hey"  
"Hey" he said  
"You're early"  
"I guess" he said staring at her  
Evangeline smiled "I know I've hurt you…"

"Evangeline you've done more than hurt me. You've destroyed lives. Two men are dead and a family is ruined…"

Evangeline nodded "My family has its land back" she said weakly

Rising from the car he looked at her angrily "But at what cost? Did you see the look on your Uncles face? You think your great grandfather would be proud of you now?" he snapped.

"He isn't my great grandfather. Isn't that what you wanted me to accept last night? I'm a Buchanan. Don't you see John, I was never good like a Williamson. I am just as bad and evil as Asa. Hell he's my daddy!" 

John grabbed her arms "Baby no, that's not who you are. You are so much more why can't you see that? Why can't you see what I see when I look at you?"

"Because I live in the real world. The one where you are born out of rape and you kill to men that call themselves your daddy by heart attacks."

John pulled her into his arms hugging her tightly. Evangeline hugged him back and cried. Pulling her face to his he kissed her lips. "I love you…and you're in trouble."

Evangeline smiled "I'm always in trouble."

"No, this is serious. The Feds are on to you…they know about your dummy company" he said sadly

Evangeline let go of him, "I know John, who do you think tipped them off."

John looked at her in disbelief "I don't understand"

"I couldn't unload a company like that. Kevin Buchanan would have had me in court for years and eventually Tellico would have been exposed. I just wanted Asa to sign that contract before he died. Adam will rot in jail for Tellico and I…."

"And you what? Will live a life on the run? I won't let you do that!" he shouted in her face.

Evangeline touched his face "It's not your call. I told you when the time comes you will do what's in your nature. Try to protect me. But I've made that impossible for you. In order to protect me you have to let me go. Or visit me in prison."

John looked at her the wind from the Lantana River blowing her hair around her face. He smoothed her hair back and cupped her face. This was her version of goodbye. She gave herself over to the bureau knowing that he couldn't get involved without serious risk to his career and freedom. She was right his only way to save her was to release her.

"I can't loose you. I love you" he said choking on his fear of loosing her.

"I love you too, remember that. Remember that no matter what happens you made a liar out of me. I told you couldn't save me. Well you did."

Reaching up she pulled his face to hers and slipped her tongue lovingly into his mouth. Her hair blowing over his face as he kissed her he held onto her tight and enjoyed a comfort that only her arms could bring.

Hearing screeching tires John let go of her to see a black Mercedes stopping abruptly in front of them. Frowning he recognized the car to be Natalie's. Evangeline stepped away from John as she saw Natalie jump out wielding a gun.

"You fucking bitch!" Natalie screamed pointing the gun at Evangeline.

"Natalie, what the hell is wrong with you put down that damn gun!" John shouted at her. 

Evangeline walked backwards with a terrified look on her face. She was nearing the edge of the dock. Looking back she saw the murky waters of the Lantana River lapping against the dock. She looked at Natalie and saw her rage and pain.

"No! You killed my Grandfather and destroyed my family. I'll make you pay!" 

"Natalie, listen to me! You don't want to do this. Put down the gun…we can talk about this" John said sliding his hand behind him reaching for the gun he kept in the back of his pants. 

Natalie glared at John "Talk? For months I wanted to talk John and you weren't interested. Then you started screwing her and now you are all interested in what my feelings are!" Looking at Evangeline angrily she gripped the gun with both hands "This bitch destroyed my life. Destroyed my family and worst of all stole my husband!"

John shook his head. Now having a firm grip on his gun "Put the gun down! I am not your husband, think Natalie you don't want to end things like this, you don't want to go to jail. Please baby think."

Natalie looked at John and softened. 

She looked at Evangeline who was standing on the edge of the dock smiling at her. John couldn't see it but she was smiling and taunting her with a grin. Like this was some kind of joke. When Natalie thought she could take no more. Evangeline winked and she FIRED.

As soon as she fired John drew his gun and fired at Natalie hitting her in the stomach. He turned in time to see Evangeline fall backward off the dock and he screamed. Running to edge of the dock he saw the cabbie out of the corner of his eye jump from his car and run toward Natalie. He didn't care he had to get to his Van. Reaching the edge he dove into the water.

As soon as John hit the cool water he opened his eyes searching frantically in the greenish brown thick river for his lady. He swam deeper and his vision clouded making it impossible to see. His lungs now burning he swam back to the surface and broke through gasping for air. 

Feeling his clothes weighing him down he didn't care. He dove back under and swam as deep as he could not able to see much of anything before gliding back to the surface and breaking though for more air.

John spent an hour in the river searching for her body. The divers tried to get him out but he refused. Finally Bo screaming at him from the top of the pier he relented and allowed them to lift him out.

Nora running to him in tears, wrapped her arms around him crying. "John, oh my god. What has happened today? I don't understand this."

John looked back at the River and burst into tears holding Nora tightly to his wet body. "I tried to save her. I tried."

Nora clinging to him cried as well. "I know I know…."

4 days Later

John sat in his office fingering the diamond necklace that belonged to Evangeline. He sent her things to her mother in Philadelphia but kept this.

Something about its beauty and extravagance reminded him of her. Although she could care less for it or anything that Adam Chandler gave her, every time he looked at the necklace he saw her walking into that mansion turning heads everywhere she went. 

Natalie died at the docks before making it to the hospital. He was cleared of all charges, but he felt some pangs of regret at taking her life. She only wanted to be loved and he should have never made her feel like that was an option.

Adam Chandler was arrested and the Tellico scam fell through. B&E was back in the hands of the Buchanan's. Surprisingly though Asa's will handed the land back to the Williamson's. John couldn't let go of the irony.

If Evangeline had gone to Asa eight years ago before Adam had corrupted her and told him she was his daughter he would have handed the land back to her, the will decree named her the owner. It broke his heart to know that. He wasn't a praying man, but he talked to her in his quiet moments telling her that things could've been different.

John sighed. It had only been 4 days, but for him it was an eternity. His life would never be the same. Opening his drawer to his desk he dropped her necklace inside and let the remaining tears he carried for the woman he loved fall.


	23. Chapter 23

**Dangerous Liasons: EPILOGUE**

by tarskeewee08

Jon walked out of the airport with his bag held tightly in his hand and the other one on his shoulder. He slipped on his RayBan sunglasses blocking the sun from his face. Walking to the cab he dreaded trying to communicate. His Spanish was horrible.

He was Lisbon, Portugal and the city was beautiful. Mountains lined the horizon with emerald green grass cascading down them.

"Senor?" A Portuguese taxi cab driver said taking his bag.  
John smiled and nodded "Lisboa Regency por favor."  
The driver nodded and put his bag inside.

John looked around trying to shake the feeling of being watched. Wess told him his contact would meet him at "Rua das Portas de Santo Antão" north of Rossio. He looked at his watch and his meeting wasn't for another 2 hours. Stepping into the cab he wore a white linen shirt and khaki colored pants. He was chewing gum from the flight over making sure his ears didn't pop and he waited patiently for the driver to get in and take him to his destination.

It had been a year since the woman he loved was shot to death in front of him. Because of his involvement with the Tellico take down of Adam Chandler, the FBI offered him a position and he readily accepted it.

Now a field agent he was assigned to Portugal to uncover another corporate scam that is headquartered here. He was the resident expert on hostile take overs. Laying his head back in the seat he watched the mountains whiz by. In quiet moments like these he thought of her.

Unbeknownst to him a E55 AMG Silver Benz pealed away from the airport terminal behind him. The convertible hung back but kept up pace never loosing sight of him. John reached for his blackberry on his hip and punched up his email to see if the operative he was meeting with hadn't cancelled. According to everything it appeared to be okay. Scanning his email he saw one from Bo and laughed at the quick message on how his friends in Llanview were doing. He missed them all. Typing a quick reply on the tiny keypad of his handheld he was surprised to see they were already at the hotel. Shutting it off he snapped it back on his hip and stepped out of the car.

Waiting on the curb he saw a Mercedes fly by driven by a woman. His heart pounded at the resemblance of the car and the black flowing her he saw of the driver. Raising his glasses straining to look he could only tell it was a black woman.

"It couldn't be. John man you are seeing things" he mumbled lowering his shades hearing the cabbie call out figures in Spanish. Digging in his pocket he gave him a $20 bill and the man grinned wildly. John figured the ride was probably 2 American dollars but it was on the agency he could careless. Picking up his suit case and bag he turned again and looked in the direction of the Mercedes. Even now he thought he saw her everywhere.

John walked into the lobby and saw all the beautiful Portuguese women. His tan, shades and American swagger made many of them openly flirt with him. He smiled that sly grin and kept moving to the receptionist desk.

Standing in the reception line for a full 30 minutes John was ready to explode when the attractive receptionist signaled him over. The woman spoke English and he was relieved.

Giving his name and credit card she typed everything in the system and he scanned the lobby. Chewing his gum he saw nothing out of the ordinary and was anxious to get upstairs and plug in his laptop. The lady reached for his key and looked at him smiling

"Senor McBain I have a message for you."

John frowned "You do?"

She turned to the box slot behind her and pulled out an envelope handing it to him "It's been here for two days waiting for you."

John looked at the envelope. It only JOHN MCBAINon the front.

His name is Lisbon was to be Charlie White. No one was to address him by his real name here. No one except Wess knew his current location. 

"Thank you" he said taking the envelope and picking up his luggage.

Walking to the elevator he got the feeling of being watched and with his free hand pushed his Ray Bans up on his head scanning the lobby. Shaking the feeling he went to the elevator and rode to his floor. John got to his floor and walked down the hall to his room. He had a lot of work to do. Dropping his stuff on the bed he forgot about the envelope as he threw his laptop bag on the desk. Opening the bag he pulled out the laptop and plugged in. Spending 20 minutes reporting his moves to the agency he pushed away from the desk and scanned his room.

That's when his eye's made contact with the envelope now on the floor. Rising he walked over to it and picked it up.

Opening it he saw a room key. Taking out the key he frowned. There was a small paper inside and he slipped it out and read it.

_I've missed you. Come to me. Room 234_

John looked at the note confused. Holding the key he thought about his operative. Couldn't be his contact didn't know his name. Going to his briefcase he pulled out his gun. Walking out the room hurriedly he rushed the stairs, racing down them to the second floor. Coming down the hall his heart pounded as he searched for room 234. 

Finding it he lifted the gun as he stuck in the key and pushed it open. Walking into the tiny room he heard the shower running. Closing the door quietly he walked in and looked around. On the bed were photos. Looking at the shower confused he went to the bed and picked up the photos. They were of him. In Llanview and several other states the past year on assignment. Eating dinner alone. Drinking alone. Playing pool alone.

"What the hell is this?" he mumbled angrily. Hearing the shower stop he dropped the photo's and raised the gun. He waited impatiently as the door opened and she appeared.

John almost shot her from shock. 

Standing in front of his dripping wet in a towel was Evangeline. He couldn't speak. "Hey" she said softly

"What the hell?"  
"I've missed you" she said taking a step to him  
"I don't understand….you were supposed…"  
"I know John, but I'm not. I'm sorry if I hurt you but it had to be done this way."

John threw the gun on the bed. Walking to her he scooped her up in his arms swinging her around. "My god Evangeline! It's really you!" he said crying and now kissing her face all over. She wrapped her arms around him and began to kiss him passionately.

Her towel slipping away he hugged her tightly pressing her wet body to his. Finally putting her down he looked at her confused. "How did you? I don't understand"

Evangeline realizing she was naked knelt and got the towel putting it around her. John stepped back admiring her body and just taking her all in. 

"Natalie shot you?" John said stunned.  
"With blanks. After being thrown out of the towers she was approached by one of my people giving her the means and enough information for an opportunity to eaxct her revenge. I knew the twit would fall for it."

"My god Van, I killed her" John said in disbelief

"And I'm sorry for that John. I really am"

"How in the hell did you pull this off? Find me? These photos...were you watching me?"

Evangeline smiled.   
"Remember when I told you that a FBI informant was who told me about you and Katie, Remember when I said that I tipped them off to Tellico."

John nodded and sat down on the bed. Evangeline went to him and stood in front of him.

"It was Wess all along John. He was the one that tipped Drake Cecoli's people off hat Caitlyn was an agent. He was the one that helped me use you. He thinks I plan to kill you up here. So he gave me your location and arranged it all. Your murder was set to be arranged when you met your operative."

"Wes?" John said hurt and enraged.  
"Yes, baby" she said kneeling in front of him "But we can take care of him. I got a plan." She said evilly.

John looked down at her and saw what she meant. She used Wess as her final piece on the board to move to bring him back to her. He loved her, every dangerous conniving piece of her. "Come here" he said grabbing her and pulling her onto the bed. Wess, betrayal, murder, revenge all meant nothing to him. He had her back. Nothing would stop the joy he was feeling at seeing her again. They would handle Wess later.

"You got a years worth of loving to make up for!"

Evangeline giggled "I see your priorities are in order"

"Damn right…"

**THE END**


End file.
